The Rain King
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: HouseCuddy pairing other apperances. New chapter up, and this thing has a life of its own. House was sick, Cuddy help him get better in time for his parents to visit, and it just keeps going. I have no idea where or how it will end, just hoping soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The title will make more sense in the second chapter. It is partially off a song by the Counting Crows, but mostly in reference to the book _Henderson the Rain King_, which is a great

book if you have not read it by Saul Bellows (I'm almost positive that's the author).

Most likely will be a House/Cuddy pairing, with Wilson and possibly others along for the ride. Not much thought just something to pass the time by while I'm sick, and please excuse the errors I'm dyslexic so I really suck at grammar, and it gets worse with me being ill right now. Review please, so I at least know to continue to pass the time.

**The Rain King **

**Chapter 1**

The phone had not stop ringing all morning. If it were not for the fact that when he sat up he felt nauseous and dizzy he would have answered it hours ago, so that it would not ring again. The ringing gave him a headache, well an even bigger headache. Drifting between sleep, and semiconscious states filled with pain and nausea. He had wished this was a hangover, but he had not drank the night before, no he was ill. Curling up as much as his bad right leg would let him without protesting he pulled the covers over his head, hoping to stop himself from shivering more.

He was in a semiconscious state when the banging began. Someone banging on the door. Did these people not get the point, House was not coming out to play today. When the banging continued and threatened to make him cry out in agony, he sat up very slowly. The phone was ringing again. Looking around through his bloodshot eyes he searched for his cane. Once he found it he held his breath, this was going to hurt. Getting up his right leg complained, he had not downed a Vicodin since the night before, and his leg was letting him now. Shuffling to the door half using the cane, half leaning on the wall he made it to the door just as the screaming started in.

"House I know you are in there." Cuddy's high pitched voice screamed at him.

House opened the door after fumbling with the lock. The world had been spinning since he got off the bed, but now it felt like it had gone into hyper drive.

"I already told you, I'm not coming in today." House said softly his eyes closed in hopes to keep himself from vomiting.

"God House you look like hell. Are you hung-over?" Cuddy asked no sympathy in her voice, she was sure he was hung-over. She came over expecting to find House playing hooky, Wilson had slipped that the new Grand Theft Auto video came had come out, which was more than enough reason for House to stay home and play it all day.

"No." He answered softly gripping the wall as white hot pain shot up from his no existent thigh muscle. The world was spinning even behind his closed eyes. "Excuse me." He said pushing off from the doorway hopping to make it to the bathroom in time.

He felt the energy drain from him when he made it two steps from the door, and he knew what was coming next. His good leg gave out and he tumbled to the floor landing on his right leg, an agonized scream. Than started the heaving that resulted in vomit, more dry heaving, he felt a hand on his sweaty back, rubbing. The voice was off in the distance.

"What is going on?" She asked worried about her subordinate.

House would have snorted if he had not been dry heaving, wasn't it obvious what was going on he was sick. Flu probably, pretty nasty bug, but he would get through it.

Cuddy's cell phone rang the screeching ring make House flinch. "Yeah I found him." She said to the person on the other end of the phone. "He really is sick." A pause as the other person must have been saying something, "Just tell my assistant that I am going to be out for awhile." More time passed, "No need, I think I can cover it here."

House now lay on the floor trying to avoid his own vomit. He body tensed in pain, he did not try to move, it would hurt too much.

"Can you get up Greg?" Cuddy's voice asked softly. "We need to get you into the bedroom."

"I was there before you came, and doing just fine thank you. Go away." House said, even sick he did not want his life messed with. He needed help, that was clear, but not from her, not now. He could not take it, not after what he had said to her the other day.

"As much as I would like to do that, I don't think you can afford for me to leave you here on the floor next to your own vomit." Cuddy said her voice sharper than she meant it to be. She tried to pull him up, only getting a pained cry from him. "when was the last time you had your meds?"

House coughed it looked as if it hurt, his entire body was shaking, a thin film of sweat covered him, "last night."

"Where are they?"

"Nightstand."

Cuddy walked down the hallway looking for the bedroom. She had not been in House's apartment much, and she had never been much farther than the living room. Finding the bedroom she found the orange bottle of Vicodin rushing back out to House he gave him two pills and went to the kitchen searching the cabinets for a glass. Filling a glass with water she rushed back to his shivering side. She helped him take a drink, and watched as he downed the pills. He drank more water before collapsing back to the floor.

"Come on Greg, help me get you to the room."

He noticed the use of his first name, which usually meant he was in trouble or she was worried. Since he had a legitimate reason even she could not deny, for not showing up to work that morning, she was worried and not angry.

Getting to his feet with her help, he leaned on her as she led him down the hallway. Cuddy could feel the sweat that was covering him, he must be burning up with a fever, she thought. She struggled with his weight, she was almost dragging him to the room.

"Pit stop." House croaked trying to turn them towards the bathroom.

Cuddy turned with him, they were just inside the door when she felt his body start to wretch, and she could do nothing when he started to vomit again, this time on her chest, she felt it go down her blouse, soaking it through. She kept him up though, her natural reaction was to drop him, but she didn't. Wanting to cuss, she knew it wasn't his fault, his aim though was suspect.

"Better now?" She finally asked. She started to worry when he did not answer, but she felt his head shaking.

He finally croaked out, "Sorry about the twins."

Cuddy got House into his room finally. Laying him on the bed she began to wonder if she should call an ambulance to come and get him. He was pale, shaking, and the vomit seemed to be never ending. She knew he had to be in pain if he had not taken his Vicidon. House never missed his doses of Vicidon, he usually used between them even.

"no hospital. I'm just sick is all. Flu."

"House this is more than the flu."

"Who is the diagnostician?" House voice was only a few decibels above audible.

"You can't diagnosis yourself."

"I just did." He croaked, trying to find the covers without really moving too much. The pillow under his head felt nice, helped him feel grounded as compared to the dizzy floating feeling he had before.

"Do you have something I can borrow to wear?" Cuddy asked looking over herself.

"Closet, floor…" House was starting to fall asleep.

Cuddy looked around, she found a shirt in the closet, and than decided to settle for a pair of House's shorts, they were a bit baggy, but better than nothing. She showered quickly getting the vomit off herself, cleaning the bathroom floor. Walking back into his bedroom, she found House asleep on the bed, his body now covered in sweat. His shirt was sticking to his chest, the sheets pulled over his shivering form. Returning to the bathroom she searched for anything, a thermometer, some flue medicine, anything to help him. Finding nothing she shook her head, he was a doctor, why did he not keep that stuff around.

Snatching her phone from the living room where she had left it she called Wilson.

After the polite greetings, Wilson asked, "How is he?"

"He's sick. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"He needs antibiotics, and I need a thermometer, maybe even some cold presses." Cuddy said quietly, she had walked back towards House's bedroom when she heard a groan coming from the room. When she saw him he was asleep still.

"Why is he not coming to the hospital?"

"He didn't want to be taken to be treated. If it's just the flu than I should be able to handle it. It's a Saturday, so there shouldn't be much for me to do. All I was going to do was get caught up on some paper work." She thought some, "If you could bring my laptop I could do that here."

"Are you sure you want to stay there?" Wilson asked carefully, after the exchange the day before, he was not sure if House was still in Cuddy's good graces, not that he usually was, but yesterday had left Cuddy in tears.

"Yeah." Despite the arguments they had it was still difficult not to care for House. She had long since given up trying to figure out why that was true. Some of her best conclusion was that it was easy to care about someone who did not care about themselves because someone had to, or there was the childish charm he had and in that childish charm seemed to be an innocence mixed with the pain that he hid so well from everyone, not just the physical pain. Even with all of these ideas all of them and none of them seemed to fit why she cared.

"Ok I'll bring it all by." Wilson said after sighing he was not sure if it was right for her to be there. House surely did not deserve this, Wilson and House had ended the night before in a screaming match over what House had said to Cuddy, and for once Wilson was not ready to forgive House. Wilson knew part of this had been due to his building relationship, or what he hoped was his building relationship, with Cuddy.

"Thank you Wilson."

Cuddy hung the phone up, now leaning against the doorway to Houses room. Watching him in his fevered sleep, he looked almost innocent, like he did when he was in silent contemplation on what could be killing whatever current patient he had. It was in moments like these that made her wander what happened to House, besides the obvious. Yes the infraction and the constant pain he lived in were a good excuse for who he was, and even Stacey leaving him added to the excuse, but she knew House, and in knowing him she knew none of that was enough. There was more to his story, and he would never share whatever else there was. Not readily, he was private, it was fine for him to nose around everyone else, but don't dare return the favor. It was like feelings, everyone else could show them to some degree as long as they were not sympathy or even empathy everyone else was entitled to their feelings, but House showed no feelings other than when he was in pain. She wondered what happened to him to make him never smile, and all the excuses still were not enough for him. Remembering back to when she first came across the man that was Greg House, in college. Even than he was not known for smiling. It was like someone had long ago told him being happy was wrong.

She was taken from her thoughts by a soft whimper coming from House. Rushing over she saw he was still asleep, his clothes were wet and he was shivering. Getting him out of his clothes was probably the best option, but one she had not wanted to tackle unless it was necessary, and by the looks of House it was necessary. Gently shaking him she tried to wake him enough so that she could.

She got a few grumbles and when Houses heavy eyelids opened just enough to see he started to cuss her. "House cuss me all you want, but you need to get out of these clothes." Struggling she helped him sit up, he had given up any resistance that he had started with. He let her pull his soggy t-shirt over his head, and than lay him back down gently. She could tell he was exhausted, but she needed him to stay with her just a bit longer. "Where do you keep your extra blankets House?"

No answer came from him; he closed his eyes and went back to sleep trying to curl up, the cold air now better able to touch his bare skin. She moved down, pulling his pajama pants off, she tried not to look at the angry scar on his right leg. He would only have gotten upset if he knew, and even if he was unconscious, it was something out of respect. Getting that off him, she decided to leave his boxers on. Searching around she found nothing, so she pulled all the blankets he had on his bed over him hoping to warm him enough. Warmth was not what he needed right now, she could tell he had a high temperature, and in theory she should have had him in the bathtub for an ice bath, but that she could not tackle on her own. Wilson would have to help, and she did not want to put House through that until she was sure it would be needed.

She busied herself with cleaning up after House. There were puck piles around the apartment, and she knew it would be best to clean them as soon as possible. This action also would allow her to do something rather than watch her subordinate sleep. When she had the apartment cleaned of all vomit, she decided to look around. House was asleep, it would not hurt to see where the evil genius lived, and how he lived. There were haphazard piles of journals, she knew the piles were anything but haphazard, somehow they were organized, in House's own way. No one but House would know how or why. She decided to check his much, she knew better than to see what movies he might have. After having heard about the Girls Gone Wild movies, she was sure that was all he had in his collection. His music taste was varied, as she had expected. Moving over to his piano she ran her fingers over the keys wondering how many lonely nights he had spent playing the piano.

Wilson let himself into his friends apartment, he had two bags full of various supplies, a black messenger bag hung around his neck. He walked inside setting the bags at the door.

Cuddy appeared from House's kitchen.

"Thanks for this Wilson." She said taking the bags. She found the new thermometer Wilson had picked up at the hospital pharmacy, she suspected.

"How is he?" Wilson asked looking down the hallway to where he assumed his friend was asleep in his room.

"Why don't you come and see." She said walking down the hallway.

Wilson grabbed the blood pressure instrument, and his stethoscope he had brought, in order to perform the basic medical checks on House.

Cuddy was in the room, already having had House open his mouth. House was not really asleep, but between twilight and a comfortable sleep. She waited for the thermometer to beep, watching as the temperature kept rising until it finally read, 104.5.

"That's not good." Wilson said almost flinching when he did, he expected House to chide him for saying the obvious, but his friend was too out of it to care.

Cuddy sighed, "I expected it." She pondered whether or not it was a good idea to follow through with House's wishes and keep him out of the hospital. Wilson was looking at her thinking the same.

"Let's try an ice bath. If we cannot get his temperature down that way, than we will take him in." Cuddy said trying to convince herself that the old fashioned home remedy was a good option compared to the new improved IV antibiotics House would have if he went to the hospital.

Wilson was busying himself with listening to House's chest to make sure he did not have any other serious illness. Thanking Houses blood pressure had been the easiest medical procedure, Wilson had ever conducted on his friend. Every time he tried to take House's blood pressure, usually when he was giving him a check up, House would bitch moan and groan and make it almost impossible. Usually they would joke, and Wilson would promise him a red lollypop if he would sit still, eventually House would cave with a sarcastic comment. He always left with the red lollypop.

Now that he had checked on his friend he was ready to tackle why Cuddy was dressed in one of House's shirts and shorts. Shorts, that House must have had from before his infraction, because since that incident Wilson had never seen his friend in shorts. "What's with the clothes?"

"He got sick on my other ones." Cuddy said looking over herself, "I should keep his shirt as revenge." She had on a Clash t-shirt, that was rare enough due to the fact that it had Japanese writing under the bands name.

Wilson laughed, "That is one of his favorite shirts. He got it when he went to Japan." That trip had been before Stacey, Wilson had not even known him than, but he remember the story House had given him of how he found the shirt, and just had to have it.

"That'll teach him than." She laughed, both of them staring down at his semiconscious form. "I hate to ask, but from my wardrobe I can't go out. We'll need ice, and probably some soup incase he wakes up later. Would you go pick that up?"

"Of course." Wilson said, it was the least he could do. His argument with House that ended in him storming out the night before quickly forgotten.

After Wilson let Cuddy took a proactive approach getting a bowl full of cold water and a wash cloth she began to gently rub House's face and next, occasionally moving down to his body. She knew this would do nothing to lower his temperature, but at least it would relieve him of some the sweat that was building. She noticed how his features were contorting into pain, his eyes scrunching up, wrinkles forming on his forehead from it, his lips turned into a tight frown, his fist clenching grabbing the bed sheet in a ball in his fist.

She knew it would be wrong to whisper him assurance, House would never allow that, even in his current state.

Wilson returned shortly, and started to run the cold bath, pouring the bags of eyes he had gotten from the gas station not to far from House's apartment. The gas station attendant had been curious at why all the ice. He had seen Wilson and in the gas station multiple times before, usually in the morning that Wilson was driving House into work, House had always made his friend stop so he could get some coffee. Wilson gave no explanation, he was in too much of a rush. But he would admit it was odd that he bought three huge bags of ice, and multiple cans of soup.

When he finished running the ice bath he rushed into House's room. Scooping his friend off the bed, Wilson was careful of House's right leg. Cuddy had offered help, but Wilson assured her that House was not that heavy. In reality he was not as heavy as Wilson had expected. Most of House's weight came from being tall, otherwise his friend was skinny, sometimes way too skinny. His current state was due to his not taking care of himself. House rarely ate unless he was stealing food from Wilson, or Wilson had prepared him something.

House was unconscious again, at least Wilson thought he was. Place House in the ice tub, he was surprised by how only a few seconds later his friend seemed to have enough strength to fight his being placed in the cold water. House was whimpering, struggling against Wilson, who held him in the tub, not caring that House's struggles were getting his clothes wet.

"House stop. We are only trying to help you." Wilson said in a clipped tone not because he was upset, but because he was struggling against House.

Whimpering more House croaked, "Please stop. I won't do it again. I promise please just let me out. I swear Dad I'll be good."

Wilson looked confused, after that plea House stopped struggling, he had not stopped whimpering yet. He sat there shivering in the tub, Wilson hands on his shoulders. He looked back at Cuddy once he was sure House was not going to struggle against him, and he saw the same confused and yet concerned look on her face that Wilson had of his own.

A short while later, Wilson pulled House out of tub, sitting him on the floor he grabbed towels using them to wrap his friend up.

Cuddy left to quickly change the sheets on House's bed, and try and find clean clothes to put him in.

Wilson sat on the floor with his friend. Holding him to his chest gently rocking the shivering body.

House slowly opened his eyes, aware that he was cold, but the blood that he had felt rushing through his head the last time he had been awake seemed to slow down, the ringing in his ears a dull ring now. He felt a warm body cradling him, rocking him. "Stop rocking." He said softly.

"You're awake." Wilson said stopping his rocking.

"Yeah." House said softly, he was exhausted, and far from ok. He wanted to sleep again, but he wondered why he was soaking wet sitting on the floor of his bathroom with his friend cradling him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap what is going on?" House inquired.

"You are running a high fever, and you were adamant about not going to the hospital." Wilson paused he wish he could see House's face to see how he would react to the next few words. We tried an ice bath to cool you off." Wilson felt him tense, but nothing else.

"I think it worked."

"It won't work for long." Wilson said, "House why don't you want to go to the hospital?"

"Please I just don't." House said the last time he had been in a hospital he had been shot, and the time before was with his infraction, he did not like being a patient, that side of the hospital sucked.

"We might not be able to."

Cuddy came back into the room seeing the two men. "The room is ready."

"What is Cuddles doing here, you going to help keep me warm?" House asked, almost like himself.

"Don't you remember me coming this morning?"

House didn't answer, he was not sure if he remembered of it was just the fevered dreams he had. "Why are you in my clothes?"

"That would be because you ruined mine by vomiting on them."

House said nothing, that he did remember now.

"Come on lets get you off the floor." Wilson said standing up and with help from Cuddy they got House off the floor and into his room.

Cuddy had clothes sitting on the bed, she had Wilson set House next to the clothes. "Let's get you into something dry." She said helping House into a shirt. The next part she knew would be uncomfortable for both of them. Slipping his boxers off, she quickly put a new pair on for him, than quickly pulled up a pair of flannel pants. "There that should keep you warm."

"Not like cuddling up to you would Cuddles." House said tiredly.

"Don't go to sleep yet House. You need to try and take some of this antibiotic, and ibuprofen to hopefully help keep your temperature down again."

House let them give him the pills, and took a small sip from the cup that was offered. Laying down he curled up on his left side, the blankets were pulled up over him, and Cuddy went to gently applying a cold compress to his head, to help keep his temperature down. She gently rubbed his shivering back and said, "Try and get some sleep."

House did not need to be told that, he was already letting himself drift off into the fever induced sleep.

Wilson stood watching as Cuddy continued to rub gentle circles on Houses back. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute. Why had House begged and pleaded and promised to be good to get out of the ice bath, and why had he called him daddy?

"He's asleep." Cuddy whispered, "Let's move to the living room."

Both of them walked into House's living room. Sitting on the couch they started to address the same thing Wilson had been contemplating before.

"Any idea what that was about?" Cuddy asked, knowing Wilson was probably the closest person to House.

"No." Wilson said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was not overtly obvious, and even when it was Wilson did not want to believe it. "He is delusional from the fever." Wilson tried.

"No that would not cover it. He was whimpering Wilson. Even when he was in the worse pain with his infraction he never whimpered he cussed, he cried, but never whimpered." Cuddy paused before continuing, "We know he does not have a great relationship with his father." As if that would add in bringing out the huge pink elephant in the room, that neither of them wanted to notice or call out because they knew House would not want them to know.

"House has never said a thing about why he hates his father." Wilson thought, "He never mentioned any form of abuse."

"Yeah because that is a conversation House would have with anyone. I can see it now he steals your other half of your sandwich, 'oh Wilson by the way my father use to abuse me'."

"I get your point." Wilson said, almost annoyed sometimes talking to Cuddy was like talking to a tamer version of House. "But I don't see what we can do about it. We mention it he'll deny it all, and there is nothing we can do to change it."

She thought for a moment, it was true there was nothing they could do, but it was another interesting fact about House. Another layer to who he was. "Why don't you take off Wilson. I'll hang out here."

Wilson needed to get back to the office, he had a lot to catch up on, and he was sure House's three fellows were wondering where he was. They had a patient, and House was in no shape to treat that patient. "I'll come back after work and relieve you."

"No need Wilson." She said, she actually wanted to be there for House.

"I'll still be by after work. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No."

"Than I'll pick up some dinner. Try to get him to eat later. He'll be a big baby about it, but eventually he'll give in if you keep trying." Wilson said having helped his friend through the flu before.

"I will. Don't worry he's in good hands Wilson."

"I know. Thank you." Wilson said getting up and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews and the support. Same warnings as before. Shorter update, but probably will get more up in the next day or so.

**Chapter 2**

It had been well into the afternoon before House woke up again. Cuddy had heard him trying to get up in the bedroom, the sound of stuff crashing off the nightstand was enough warning. She walked down into the room to find House sitting up in the bed, his color was better.

"Afternoon check up." She said, a soft smile on her face. She handed him the thermometer and he put it in his mouth without complaining. When it beeped, she checked, "100, that's a lot better." She said moving to put the thermometer back on the nightstand. "how are you feeling though?"

"Like shit." House started, probably one of the most honest answers he would ever give about how he felt, "Headache has lessened, stomach still queasy probably cannot keep food down yet, it does hurt but I assume it was from vomiting earlier and the dry heaving, body aches, leg hurts like a mother fucker."

Cuddy was busy fiddling with the caps to the various medicines. She put a total of five pills in her hand, two vicodin, two ibuprofen, and one of the antibiotics. Handing House the pills she passed him the water. He downed the pills and slowly drank on the water, afraid of aggravating his stomach. "Can you turn onto your stomach?"

"Yeah why?" House asked confused by the request.

"I can help with the body ache."

House raised his eyebrows.

"It's just a massage House, don't read anything into that."

"If I remember correctly earlier my head was resting between the bosom buddies."

"And you vomited on them. They were very offended by that. After all of those complements you commit the ultimate sin and vomit on them.

House had no retort, his leg was shooting pains through his body taking his attention to the pain, and blocking the thought process.

"Come, on your stomach." Cuddy said climbing onto the bed pulling the blankets back. She went to gently massage his thigh and felt him try to pull away. "I promise I will be gentle and I won't hurt you."

That had not been enough to put House at ease, but the pain was not going away, so he let her gently massage.

Cuddy knew she was working her magic because she felt House relax. "Is this helping?"

"yes." It was a soft growl, not of pain.

She continued to move up, skipping over House's ass, to his lower back. When she reached his shoulders she could hear him softly snoring, but she decided to finish. Slowing working the tension out of them, when she finished she pulled the covers over him, letting him sleep was best. Next time he woke up, she would force him to eat.

Grabbing the laptop she decided it was best if she stayed in the room to keep an eye on him. Setting up shop on his bed with her laptop she went to work emailing people, and getting caught up on paper work.

More time passed, every now and than she would look over to House who had turned his back to her now laying on his left side, sound asleep softly snoring. Now tired from working, and finding that she was almost caught up, she decided to take a break. Not wanting to sleep she looked round. The room was bare for the most part, clothes strung around it, and a nightstand on either side of the bed. She noticed a worn book that looked like it had been read one too many times. The cover was almost falling off. She grabbed it and read the title, _Henderson the Rain King_. Nothing she had ever heard of, opening the book, it was no way she could mistake the messy writing inside, it was Houses, he made notes on the pages.

_Henderson: Big open wound of person, makes a mess of everything, and filled with pride . Trying squash the voices inside; see Rain King for further explanation. Hides the wound through the voices of Need._

Relaxing further into the bed, she started to read the book, reading the notes House had made along the way. The book must have been something he had to read for a class in college. She assumed he must have liked the story because he kept the book, and it looked as if it had been read a few times through since than. More time passed, while she was emerged in the book, a quick reader she knew it would not take her long to finish it. By the time she got to the end of the book, she understood all to well why House had read the book and why he had kept it.

The main character, Henderson, had sought a trip to Africa, by taking advantage of his neighbor, who was probably the closest thing Henderson had to a friend. Once in Africa he broke from his companions when none of them wanted to follow him into the real Africa, and not the tourist version of it. A guide led him to a small village. The village had been plagued with frogs, and since the frogs where in their well they were not able to use it. It was a law of their religion, frogs were either evil or good either way they could not be messed with. Mr. Henderson had said he would get rid of them, to help prevent further famine and keep their cattle from dying. Henderson ended up screwing up everything he tried to do to help people, usually making matters worse. He was callous and uncaring, at least to his wife and his family, that had been discussed in flashbacks of his life before he went to Africa, and yet he was still this wounded man. It was clear that Henderson hid behind his callous uncaring persona to hide the wounds he had. It was almost a nice allegory to who House was today, she thought with House earlier actions in the bathroom weighing heavily on her mind.

Coughing brought her out of her comparison. House was awake looking up at her, "Why are you in my bed?"

"Making sure you don't die on me. I can't afford finding another diagnostician."

"Did you like the book?"

Cuddy looked down at the book and almost blushed, "Yeah it was a good book. Interesting notes helped narrate my way through it."

House grinned.

"I'm going to make you a cup of soup."

"no."

"You have to eat House. At least try. If you have to vomit again I'll let you do it on the twins again."

"Hell no, not while you have my Clash shirt on, your radar must have been in high gear choosing one of the shirts I actually liked."

"It was the only one I found that I was sure was clean." She was out of the bed, she left the room not hearing what he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:: Thanks again everyone here is the next part. Might be awhile before I get anything else posted. I have to move, which means packing again, oh the fun I know jealousy. Than Uni starts back up and I'm a Graduate student so that means a lot of work, or so I'm told.

**Chapter 3**

House had not been able to keep the soup down. Luckily, with Cuddy's help, he made it to the bathroom before vomiting this time. She sat behind him, rubbing his back gently trying to soothe him as he heaved the food back up.

"Now isn't the time to cop a feel." He said flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth. Sitting up against the wall, he lay his head back, his body shivering from the effort to get the offensive substance out of his body. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight the wave of nauseous. He had nothing left to throw up, and yet his body was not ready to stop. Opening his eyes, he saw the remaining cubes of ice in the bathtub confused, he looked over at Cuddy who was busying herself with trying to get him a cup of water.

"I'm not Cameron, sick men don't get me off." She said it before she thought, and instantly felt bad, it was mean and wrong to say. As if to explain it away, she had been around House way too long.

House pushed up, and Cuddy was there quickly to help him, ignoring the glare she received for helping him.

"Back to bed." She said helping him back into the bedroom.

"Why are you helping me?" House asked once he was settled back into the bed, his eyes closed.

"Because you need help." She answered, the book sitting on the nightstand telling her how much help he really needed.

"And that is enough?" He asked, he did not want pity.

"Believe it or not people help each other occasionally House. It's apart of being human. You help others, when they need the help the most. You should try it sometime." Cuddy said her voice more forceful than she meant it.

"What being human? That is bullshit. Human beings do not help each other, out of the kindness of their hearts. Humans help each other because it make them feel better about themselves, and their miserable little lives."

"You are just…" She did not know what to say, "You need mental help. Are you that miserable?"

"The twins are showing, and while I know that may work for Wilson, I'm more into younger women."

"The kind that make you pay." Cuddy shot back.

Changing the subject House asked, "What happened earlier? What is with the ice in the tub?" Worried about the clipped memory he had, hoping it had only been a dream.

"Wilson and I had to get your fever down. So we put you in an ice bath." Cuddy answered annoyed at how House changed the subject but watching House, noticing how his eyes showed fear. "Do you remember it?"

House did not look up at her, "No." It was enough to tell her he remembered, but he did not want to talk about it. Already, she was on thin ice she was surprised her fighting back with him had not sent her out of the house.

"Well get some rest." She said turning to leave the room.

"Did you really like the book?" He asked, not ready to sleep yet.

"What book?"

"The Kama Sutra, did you make of list of positions?"

Cuddy glared, "Yes, I like _Henderson the Rain King_. You had interesting notes inside." She wanted to ask him if he saw the comparison she saw, but trying to get him to talk about that would only end up in him kicking her out.

"I'm surprised."

"Why? It's a good book." It felt right not to be yelling at each other like they normally did, there was no game right now, at least not one where either of them were trying to win something from the other.

"Did not think you would like Henderson. After what he did to his daughters child, making her give it away. You can't honestly believe he was so stupid as to not know it was her daughter. Than there was the entire thing with how he treated his wife."

"He was hurting. And he acted accordingly." Not much like someone I know, she wanted to say, but instead her eyes said it all for her. "Now get some rest House, if you really want to discuss literature, we can do it when you feel better, maybe at one of the many fundraisers you are going to be attending."

"Are you feeling ill? Do you hear voices?" House asked making the best face he could.

"No."

"Because I don't remember selling my soul to you she devil."

"Think of it as thanks because I gave up a Saturday for you, and also for you vomiting on the twins."

House glared at her, he wanted to scream and fight, but he was too tired, so instead he decided to fight this battle later, when he was back a his full capability. He could always agree and than not show up.

Cuddy spent the rest of the day browsing through House's books, and eventually settling on his CD's and vinyl. He had an extensive collection of music, but she had expected that much. The different shirts he wore with various bands names on them, the multiple times she heard his iPod when he was suppose to be working on something else, and even the mindless debates he and Wilson would have from time to time about some group. Those debates were about as adult like as House could get, besides when it came to medicine.

There were some CD's that surprised her, she did not expect House to be a Dave Matthews fan, but he had a few of the band's CD's, as well as Ben Folds. Another person she did not expect. House owned both Ben Fold's and Ben Folds Five CD's, all of them that she could tell. House's music taste varied; alternative, blues, jazz, rock, and classical musical CD's and records composed his collection that would be enough to compare to a small musical store.

She was listening to a Dave Matthews Band CD when Wilson let himself into House's apartment. He brought solid food for himself and Cuddy, and a cup of soup for House. When he heard House was sleeping he placed the soup in the fridge for later. Cuddy filled him in on House's current condition and they both settled in, watching television at their colleagues apartment.

"This is really good." Cuddy said taking another bite of the chicken parmesan Wilson had brought her. "where did you get it?"

"A little restaurant not to far from here." Wilson said finishing off his own.

"Have you thought anymore about earlier?"

"What about it?" Wilson said flipping the channel he was tired of watching the news.

"What House said when he was in the bathtub."

"Oh that." Wilson looked at her, "His family seems normal. At least from what I've meant of them."

"And normal people don't abuse their children." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean. All House has ever told me about his family was the adventure stories that took place in the different places he lived. Egypt, England, Japan, and somewhere in South America."

"It's not something someone would mention."

"I just don't know." Wilson said, wondering why they were having this discussion. He cared about his friend, and he was sure his friend would not want them discussing this.

The phone rang, House's home phone. Wilson got up to answer the phone. He saw who it was and wondered if House would want him to answer it. Deciding it was better than House being woken up by the phone, as House was a pain in the ass when he was woken, Wilson answered.

"Hello, Mrs. House." Wilson answered.

"May I ask who this is?" Mrs. House asked, wondering who was answering her sons phone.

"Oh sorry. This is Greg's friend James Wilson."

"Dr. Wilson, sorry I wasn't sure." She paused, still confused why James was answering her sons phone. They seemed to spend a lot of time together, she wondered if there was something more there. Greg had not brought a woman around since Stacey, and he had not talked about any women since Stacey. She had been sorry that he lost her, she really liked Stacey, and so did Greg's father. John had made sure to make it known that Greg was stupid for letting the woman go, every time they saw each other.

"I'm sorry Mrs. House, but Greg is sick. Nothing to worry about." Wilson followed his statement up because he knew the last time he called and told House's mom he was sick House had the infraction. "Dr. Lisa Cuddy and myself are here to help him. He just has the flu."

"Dr. Cuddy, isn't that Greg's boss?" House's mother asked confused, why would his boss be at his House.

"Yes ma'am. They are friends also." Wilson was not sure if Cuddy saw House as a friend or not, he knew House would never call her a friend, but that was House. You had to go through hell to become House's friend, he was not even sure if House would outright call him a friend. But since Cuddy gave up the day, he assumed she saw House as her friend.

"Well I was calling to let him know his father and I would be down this week. We have not seen him in so long, that I thought it would be nice to come and see him."

"I will let him know Mrs. House." Wilson said, knowing House would throw something at him when he told him of the news. He knew House hated to be around his parents, maybe there was something more there.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson. I hope we will get to see you?"

"Of course."

They said goodbye and Wilson set the phone back into the charger.

"What was that about?" Cuddy asked from the couch.

"His parents are coming down for the week."

"Oh." Cuddy said, not sure what that meant exactly, besides House would bitch moan and groan more so than usual. House had tried everything to get out of seeing them before, but in the end he was forced to have dinner with them in the cafeteria of the hospital. He had not been in the best of moods at the end of that meal, she was sure if that were anything to go by, House would be a pain in the ass the following week. "However, this may be good for figuring out if what happened earlier had any merit."

Wilson rolled his eyes, sometimes Cuddy was like House with her puzzle's. "I am sure earlier was nothing."

The sound of House clearing his throat brought both occupants of the couch's head turning towards him.

"What happened earlier?" House asked, he was leaning against the wall. His cane discarded somewhere in the apartment.

Cuddy looked at Wilson, who was of no help, he just rubbed his neck. "Earlier when we were trying to get your temperature down, and we used the ice bath." She watched she saw the same look in his eyes, as she had earlier when she mentioned it. House was impossible to read on the best of days but those eyes told her something was going on. He remembered despite his denial, that much she was sure of. "You said something that made us wonder about…"

"About what?" House said trying to stall while he worked up enough energy to deny what she was about to say.

"Well you whimpered and begged to be let out. Promising that you would be good."

"Umm let me think about that" House said mockingly, "A person who runs a temperature of 104 or higher can become delusional. Does that not apply to really awesome diagnosticians?" House asked in a sarcastic tone, acting as if Cuddy had been an idiot.

"Yes, but it was what you said House. You called Wilson daddy."

"That's because he loves it when I call him daddy. Get's him off. I know it's sick and all." House said sarcastically.

"So your father never abused you?"

House eyes flashed with something, anger, fear, frustration, embarrassment, she wasn't sure. "No."

Cuddy wanted to push the issue, but Wilson took over.

"Speaking of which, your father and mother will be down this week."

"What?" House asked, turning his attention from Cuddy.

"Your mom just called."

"Why did you answer the phone? Forget that you don't live here anymore?"

"She would just have left a message House." Wilson said noticing how House seemed uneasy still.

"Great." House said feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He did not want to deal with his father.

"I brought some soup for you. From that restaurant you like. Think you might try to keep it down?" Wilson asked getting up from the couch.

"Yeah thanks." House walked over and took his place. He was trying to avoid looking at Cuddy who was still looking at him questioningly.

Cuddy made a mental note to pull House's medical file, all of it. When he had his infraction, she had not gone past his medical file from when he was 21 and dislocated his shoulder playing lacrosse. Maybe that file would hold some information to what exactly happened to him when he was a child. Hopefully, the file was complete, and would have all of the information she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks again everyone. Sorry did not read over this, skimmed it, kind of long update.

**Chapter 4**

"Are there any fundraisers this week?" House asked with more excitement than he had ever shown for anything outside of the non-boring cases.

"Let me check." Cuddy said, if it had been anyone else she would have snapped at them for bursting into her office without knocking or letting her assistant call her. There was a fundraiser actually, she had almost forgot about it. "Tuesday night."

"Damn.." House said he did not want to miss Big Brother. Nothing like mocking idiots who decide to live stuck in a house with each other. The true nature of humans comes through with the backstabbing.

"You do not have to go to this one House. I know your parents are due into town today."

"Oh I would be more than happy to go." House said, "I will have to tell them they are on their own for that night."

She shook her head, he would do anything to get out of having to spend time with his parents. It made sense if what had happened while he was ill, had merit.

"Pick me up around seven?"

"It starts at six house."

"Does that mean I get to get out of clinic duty early to get ready to go?"

"Sure. Oh and I'll make sure your parents know they are invited to attend. Please let your fellows know they also are invited. Mind as well have the world renowned diagnostics teams together."

"You probably would sell more tickets if you put that on them."

"You aren't that famous House." Cuddy said. "Now go to work."

"But boss, I still don't feel all that great. I might give some of the clinic patients the bug I have."

Cuddy knew he had a point and she hated, "Go get a patient than. You never come into contact with them."

House left her office, she had just given him permission to spend the rest of the day catching up on the video game playing he had missed while being sick, as well as some soaps. He would tell the three fellows to pick cases, easy ones, and that would make Cuddy stay off his back. They could save three lives, and he would get to play. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Limping over the elevator, he heard Wilson call from behind him. "House hold the elevator."

House got inside and tried to make the elevator close quickly, when he saw Wilson had one of his patients with him. Was it the one Wilson had been seeing? No, maybe this was a new one.

Wilson stuck his arm in stopping the elevator from closing. "Thanks." Wilson said getting inside, his patient standing next to him.

House was leaned against the wall. "no problem buddy."

Wilson thought about introducing his patient to House, but decided better of it.

"Are you going to the fundraiser tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Is Cuddy making you attend?"

"Nope. I told her I would. Fair is fair." House said climbing off the elevator, leaving Wilson shocked inside.

House never agreed to do anything like that, fair was not fair unless House was on the bad end of the stick. Than Wilson remembered, his parents, that was why he had volunteered. He made a mental note to talk to House about it later.

Limping into the conference room, he found Cameron reading a medical Journal, Foreman and Chase were talking about some action movie that had come out recently. Chase was trying to convince Foramen that he had done some stunt, before, that was in the movie.

"Assignment time." House said bringing everyone's attention to himself. He loved the power he had. "Go find three easy cases, cure the people, and make Cuddy happy."

"You want us to do your job, so that Cuddy will stay off your back?" Foreman said his usual hint of frustration in his voice.

"Noooooo" House drew out the word, "I want you to go do your jobs, and make me look good in the process. It's a win win."

"And what are you going to be doing?" Foreman asked.

"I have some work to catch up on." House answered a smile on his face.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the clinic?" Cameron asked, not that she cared.

"Cuddy gave me a pass for the day. Being ill and all. She saw that spreading the infection, while profitable if it were not a free clinic, not the best idea." House turned and started to walk back into his office, "Now go do your jobs."

Settled into his office he grabbed his Game Boy. Paperboy was, hands down, one of the best games ever made. He had found it in the cheap bin at some store. He played the game, getting through the week with only a few incidents, he loved breaking windows, and the best was knocking the guy off the jackhammer. He was in the middle of the week when his office door opened.

"Greg." His mother said smiling as she walked into the office.

House paused the game and set it down. "I thought you weren't due to be here until later this evening?"

"Traffic was light." His father said taking in his son. "Playing video games at work?"

"I've been sick recently. I thought it was better I didn't deal directly with patients because of it. I am supervising my students today." It sounded lame, and he knew his dad would not buy it.

"In my day, no man would dare to play a video game while at work." John House said looking at his as if he was a disappointment.

House was about ready to say something when his balcony door opened.

"House lunch time." Wilson said looking up finally from a file he had been carrying. He wanted a consult with House, "Oh Hi Mrs and Mr. House."

"Hello James."

"We were just about ready to go to lunch." Wilson said feeling uncomfortable, he walked in on something, he could see the look in House's dad's eyes, anger maybe. "Would you like to join us?" He knew that would probably piss House off, but he had better manners than House did.

"That would be great James."

House grabbed his wallet, probably one of the few times he would not try to get a lunch out of Wilson. His father would have something to say about that if he had.

"Cafeteria ok?" House asked his mother, ignoring his father.

"That sounds great Greg." Blythe answered.

House grabbed his cane, and his coat off the back of his chair. The walk to the cafeteria was a quiet one. No one really spoke, occasionally Wilson or Blythe would ask questions, but mostly no one spoke.

House paid for everyone's lunch, surprising Wilson by the gesture. Skipping their usual table, they found a table that could accommodate all in their party.

"Are you feeling better now Greg?" His mom asked.

House contemplated the question, did she mean from the almost fight or from the sickness, he assumed the sickness as she never acknowledge the fights he and his father had, "Yeah."

"It was nice of James and Dr. Cuddy to take care of you while you were sick." She smiled, "Did you remember to thank them?"

Wilson jumped in, lying he did not know why he did this for House, "Yes he did."

"James did Greg ever tell you I was a human lie detector?"

Wilson blushed, "Yes ma'am."

"Than you know I can see through your politeness just now. I know my Greg he forgets to say thank you."

House's father jumped in, "Which has nothing to say about the way we raised him. Greg seems to think the world revolves around him, and when you are the king of the world than there is no need to say thank you to the little folks."

Wilson could see the anger flash through House's eyes, but his friend said nothing. He just picked at his ruben sandwich. Normally House would have devoured the sandwich and most of Wilson's by now. Maybe he was still feeling sick, Wilson pondered.

Blythe continued without even giving her husband comment any thought, "Greg have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yes mother."

"James is he lying to me?"

"No ma'am. He has been taking care of himself, and has been on his best behavior."

Before Blythe could call him on it he heard Cuddy's footsteps and than voice interrupt them.

"House." Her voice held her usual anger whenever she spoke to House.

House looked up, "yes Dr. Cuddy."

"oh sorry." She noticed his family, her voice softening. "I need to talk to you in my office when you are finished here." She thought about balling him out in front of his family about not following orders and taking a case, instead having his fellows take cases.

"Excuse me." House said getting ready to go see Cuddy. It was better getting yelled at by her than sitting there listening to his fathers comments.

John stopped him by grabbing his arm, "She said when you were done here. Now eat your sandwich you've hardly touched it. Your mother and I did not drive all this way for you to leave us with your friend."

"Sorry." House said sitting down looking like a little boy who had just been scolded. "How is the garden mom?"

"I gave that up awhile ago Greg. It was too hard to keep up with. My back just could not take it." She said softly.

Chase came up with a file in his hand next, "House I need your help on this case."

"Symptoms?" House said, pretty much ignoring the party at the table.

Chase listed symptoms, and as House went through various diagnoses, he told him the facts he needed to know to disprove them.

"The MRI was clean?" House asked again just to be sure.

"Yes there was no sign of tumors, lesions, nothing."

"Than give the guy a psych referral."

"He is not faking it House." Chase said almost annoyed.

"No, but it sounds like late onset Schizophrenia. With the hearing voices, and the paranoia."

Chase couldn't believe he had missed that.

"See Blyth, he just proved my point at how rude he is." John said his voice at a normal tempo, but Wilson could have swore his eyes were lit with anger.

House closed his eyes, "Sorry, Dr. Robert Chase. This is my mother Blythe and my father John. Please excuse the delayed introduction as I was busy trying to save someone's life."

"Schizophrenia never killed anyone." His father stated, "You did not save that man's life."

Again shocking Wilson, House said nothing, he bit back whatever sarcastic comment he might have had. House finished half of his ruben, "Wilson would you be nice enough to show my parents back to my office. I should probably go see what Cuddy wanted." House turned to his mother, "When I'm finished with Cuddy I can give you the keys to my apartment. I have set my room up for you and dad. I can take the couch."

"We will only need to stay with you tonight. We will have a hotel tomorrow." John said.

"ok." House said getting up, "Excuse me I must get back to work."

After House left Blythe and Wilson started to trade recipe's. John watched the man who he knew was his son's friend, and began to wonder about him. House spent a lot of time with him from the sounds of it, and Wilson was comfortable enough to go through the back way to House's office, without knocking. Moreover, it was the way Wilson was looking at House, there was something there. He wondered if his son was one of those people.

House walked into Cuddy's office, setting himself down in a chair in front of her desk.

She looked up from her paper work, "How was lunch?"

"Great." He said his voice lacking any emotion.

"I told you to take a case."

"I just consulted on one with Chase. That should count. I figured three people get diagnosed, that should make you happy, that his triple the usual."

"House I let you out of clinic duty, for what? What have you done all day?"

"I beat paperboy."

"Great. Anything else related to your paycheck?"

"Consulted on a case for Chase, and I'm sure Wilson had one for me too."

"House just do your job. If you have nothing else to do than why not get a few hours in the clinic."

"Sure." House said getting up.

Cuddy was getting ready to lay into him more, when she realized he agreed, "That's it no fight?"

"Nope."

"What…" She paused, "Is this because your parents are here?"

"Not at all. I would never avoid my parents. I just feel maybe I should finally do what you want without making you yell. You get that face, and you are starting to look older Cuddy. That sort of ruins my fantasies about you, takes longer now."

She did not want to encourage him, "Well that's great Dr. House."

"I will be down in the clinic in about ten." He said, "Better make it twenty because of travel." He said as he walked out of the door.

Cuddy looked at the file she had sitting in her drawer. She was waiting for a few other faxes to come through that would complete the file, and hopefully have something to help her figure out the mystery.

House returned to his office to find his mother and father. "Dr. Cuddy needs me to work a few hours in the clinic to help out. I probably won't be home till later tonight. Make yourselves at home, and if you need anything you can call my cell phone. Sorry about this, work you know."

"it's ok Greg." His mom said giving him a hug. House could see Cameron and Foreman both staring at them as he hugged her back. He wanted to make a face, but he knew his father was watching. Taking his house key off the key ring he gave it to his mother. "That should let you in. The fridge is stocked, and there are also take out menu's in the kitchen if you want something else."

"Bye."

House walked his parents to the steps, his father refused to take the elevator, and House knew he could not take the steps. He reached the foyer before them, and he was in the clinic getting a patients folder, as he watched his father lead his mother out of the hospital.

House spent the rest of the day in the clinic. No one bothered him, and he bothered no one. He went through patients at surprising speeds. Cuddy was surprised to find there were no patients or nurses complaints. When the day came to an end, and all the patients had been waited on, she found House leaning against the reception desk, a red lollypop in his mouth.

"You are going to ruin your dinner with that." She said smiling at him. In reality, she was worried by the fact that he seemed to lose his fight today.

"But mom, I live off of sugar." House said in a child's voice.

Cuddy smiled, "Go home House."

"Yes ma'am. After I check in on Wilson."

"No need." She said a smile on her face, "I'm on my way up there now."

"OOO a dinner? Wilson and Cuddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, than comes marriage than comes a baby in the baby carriage. Wait that's wrong. Wilson and Cuddy sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes a baby than comes marriage, and than comes divorce." House smiled, "At least that's how the order usually is. You want a baby, and he always get tired of the neediness."

"Jealous?" She asked a grin on her face.

"No. I'm not so much for the needy women, and you are way too clingy for me." House said covering up his real feelings. He had been jealous when he found out Wilson had turn his sites on Cuddy. House had liked her, that was for sure, but he never acted on it because he was with Stacey, and when that ended he did not feel like he could ever love another person again. Never mind the fact a person who would love him, in his ugliness, would be crazy, and he could never like someone who was not sane and logical.

"Good night Dr. House. And it's a working dinner."

"So that is what they call that now a days. Who's house are you going to be um working at?"

Cuddy said nothing the two got off the elevator, House went to his office and gathered his things and left before Cuddy or Wilson had a chance to see him again.

Cuddy had not been lying, she and Wilson were going out to discuss a work related topic, House. She had his complete medical file, she had not find time to go through it. She needed Wilson's help, for no real reason other than she did not want to be the only one breaking House's trust, and skimming his file. It was ok for him to do it to other people, but for him to have his privacy invaded was the worse thing a person could do.

Wilson choose the restaurant, and took his copy of the file Cuddy made for him. They ate curry and discussed what they had seen that day. Wilson was starting to think maybe there was something more to the story, but he also admitted that, "it is possible I am only seeing this because of our conversations. I never noticed any of it before. And his father is not acting any different than usual." He thought to himself, but now there seemed to be something wrong with the way he always acted around his son.

"Well according to his medical chart, the dislocated shoulder was not the first, the one when he was 21. His first one happened when he was," She quickly did the math in her head, "He would have been ten."

"Ten year olds can get hurt." Wilson added. "Especially one like House. I would not be surprised if he did it doing something stupid."

"Yes, but the doctor did find other bruising. Older ones, he made a note of it. It's on the first page."

Wilson flipped to the page, he noticed House had been admitted to the hospital twice both times for pneumonia. It occurred both times during the winter months, according to the dates. That did not seem to odd, other than it occurred twice a year apart. "There just is not enough here." He said, "We cannot possibly get a conclusive answer from old medical files."

Cuddy had to agree, but there was enough evidence for her to believe that she had been right. "This just…." She was trying to find a word better than sucks, "I mean what if I am right. Than no wonder why House hates his father so much."

"You have to remember, John and Blythe are from a different time. When it was ok to do that stuff to your child to discipline them. It was seen as acceptable even when we were growing up."

"I know, but I can't help it. Putting a kid in an ice bath does not discipline them. It does nothing but torture them."

"I know, but House is grown no, there is now way he is in any real danger from his father." Wilson argued, he was sure John House would not hurt his son, and House would not stand by and let the older man.

-----------------------

House walked into his apartment, tired from the marathon in the clinic. His leg was burning with pain from the bike ride. Sitting down on the couch, he laid his head back. He could smell the dinner his mother had cooked, and cookies. She must have made cookies.

Blythe walked out of the kitchen, smiling at her son who sat on the couch, his head titled back. "How was your day Greg?"

"It was good." He said sitting up. Fuck her remembered about tomorrow, "Dr. Cuddy needs me to go to a fundraiser tomorrow. Dad and you are invited. It will be a dull event, but she thought you might enjoy it."

"That would be great." She said, "I knew I brought one of my dress's for something. I will have to take your father to get a tie tomorrow."

"He can borrow one of mine." House said, remembering the red tie Wilson had got him, it would bring his tie collection to a total of five.

"That would be nice." She said. "Your dinner is in the oven and I made cookies too."

"Thanks mom. You should not have cooked."

"I wanted to." She said sitting on the couch next to her son. She had been wanting to ask him for awhile now, and just decided now was the time since John was off at some event with one of his friends, "So do you have anyone special in your life?"

House blushed, he hated talking about this stuff with his mom, "Truthfully I have not had time. I've been busy with work, and some other things." He had never told his mother about the Tritter experiences.

"Well that James is real nice."

"He is ok." House said wondering where his mother was going with this.

"I'm surprised he did not come over tonight. By the way he was talking you too eat together a lot."

"He is out with Cuddy." House said, "They are sort of seeing each other." He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but his mother knew him too well.

"Do you like Dr. Cuddy?" She hoped she was guessing the right one. John would be very upset if he knew his son was gay.

"She is my boss. Which makes her the enemy."

"Gregory."

She only called that when she caught him in a lie.

"She is a good person. I really don't know how I feel about her."

"What do you think she thinks of you?"

House thought, she probably thought he was an annoying jerk, and a crippled one at that. Damaged and not worthy of her. "She probably doesn't think of me like that mom. Like I said she is my boss.

"What about that Dr. Allison Cameron? If I remember correctly last time came in she was setting up a dinner for all of us."

"Yeah she likes me. It's like a school girl crush."

"But you don't like her?"

"no. She's just not my type. Too young and way too naive."

She missed these conversations with her son. Usually John was in the background making comments that would upset Greg. When that occurred her son would just shut down, and stop talking.

"I need to go find my suit for tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll get your supper reheated."

"Thanks." House went to his room, noticing the suit cases on the floor. He probably would hear about it, for not being there to help his dad carry them in, despite the fact it would have been almost impossible for him with his bad leg. In his room, he grabbed his suit from the back of the closet. The last time he wore it, had been to his court date. Shaking that memory from his mind he found the red tie, Cuddy had liked the way it looked on him. He put both of them in his study. Grabbing clothes to sleep in that night, he left his room.

"Greg your supper is ready." His mom called from his dining room.

House limped back down the hallway. He sat down and ate, listening to his mom as she told him of what had changed in her and his fathers lives.

When he finished she took the dish. He popped two vicodin, he hated taking them in front of his mother, worried she would see what everyone else saw, an addict.

"Play something for me please." She called from the kitchen.

He went over to his piano, and started to play what he knew was one of her favorite songs. The song had been introduced to him by her, and it was one of the first real songs he knew how to play. Ella Fitzgerald's and the Ink Spots, "Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall", and it made the song all the better when she would sing it with him.

**Into each life some rain must fall**

**But too much is falling in mine**

**Into each heart some tears must fall**

**But someday the sun will shine**

**Some folks can lose the blues in their hearts**

**But when I think of you, another shower starts**

**Into each life some rain must fall**

**But too much is falling in mine**

The verses that made up the song were the same, but in one a male voice sang, and in the other Ella's. He would sing the first verse, and his mother would repeat it. As far as piano pieces go this one was easy.

"You haven't forgotten." She said moving to sit next to him. The way his face lit when he played, always filled her with joy. When he finished the piece, he moved onto another piece, one that she was not familiar with. "I don't know this song."

He was in the middle of the song when his father walked in, "What is that crap you are playing?"

House stopped, to his mothers dismay.

"I see you finally made it home." John glared at his son, and continued, "Couldn't take time off for your family."

"It was short notice John." Blythe tried to argue with him.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." House said softly.

"I'm sure you are. You did not so much as call us in the past year."

"I've been busy." House tried.

"What playing video games when you are at work, and by the looks of it when you are at home. What have you done with your life, to be so busy?"

House wanted to argue, but he knew it would not end well. "I have to go back to the office I forgot something."

House left, leaving his pills behind in a hurry. He drove his bike back to the hospital. It was quiet, and he knew directly where to go. There was a piano in the lecture hall. It was stored there, he was not quiet sure why the hospital had one, but he never really cared. It worked just fine.

Cuddy heard the music when she was returning from the gym. She came back to the hospital after her dinner with Wilson, exercise always helped her clear her mind. Walking into the doorway, trying to be quiet as to not bother the occupant of the lecture hall. She heard the faint voice singing as he played.

**Thought I might get a rocket ride when I was a child**

**But it was a lie, I told myself when I needed something good**

**At seventeen had a better dream, now I'm 33 and it isn't me**

**But I'd think of something better if I could**

**All my friends and lovers**

**Leave me behind**

**And I'm still looking for a girl**

**One way or another, I'm just hoping to find**

**A way, to put my feet out in the world**

The soft voice carried through the auditorium; she could hear the pain in the words. She listened, quietly watching. She knew who the musician was, but she did not want to disturb him. This was one of the few unguarded moments. They were very rare, and far between. In these moments she could see who he was, see the pain he carried with him, even now. She wondered how he managed to put the front up everyday, and she had learned it was mostly a front. That was why she put up with it. Actions speak louder than words, and House spoke a lot of words loudly, but his actions always betray him however well hidden they might be. The little things give you away, she thought in one of the many clichés that went through her mind. He enjoyed their little spats, and that was one of the reason he fought with her. It was not out of spite, but because he enjoyed going rounds with her, she was a worthy sparring partner. She also knew some of the sarcastic comments, were not sarcastic, just said in a way to mask what he really felt.

**I am covered in skin**

**No one gets to come in**

**Pull me out from inside**

**I am folded and unfolded and unfolding**

**I am colorblind**

**Coffee black and egg white**

**Pull me out from inside**

**I am ready, I am ready**

**I am ready, I am fine **

She noticed the song had changed to a slower and sadder song. She felt her heart almost give as she heard him sing the last line of the word of the song. 'I am fine'. There was so much emotion in the word fine, in that last line alone. She knew he was far from fine, he was hurting, and no matter how much they tried to help him, it only seem to hurt him more. As if he thought he was not worthy of being helped, or maybe being helped made him less of a man, or maybe both. Either way she knew him finding her there was the last thing they needed.

The thought was too late, he saw her standing there watching him. He closed the lid on the piano keys and asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Not very long. But from what I heard it was good."

He smiled, "of course it was. What are you doing here anyways? Are the rumors true are you sleeping with the night janitor?"

"I was exercising." She said watching him as he stood up, she saw the pain on his face, physical pain.

"I thought you had a date with Wilson." He was walking closer, she could see every step was hurting him.

"I told you it was a working dinner. And we got done early. I needed to get my mind off some things."

"Should have called me, they say sex is the best exercise."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't know what to do with me if I gave you the chance."

"Is that a challenge? Because I might be up to it."

"No it wasn't. What are you doing here?"

"Needed to get some fresh air. The folks are at my apartment, and there is only so much a man can take of I love Lucy."

"And here I was thinking you were a I Love Lucy fan."

"it's the voice."

Cuddy copied Lucy's voice, the annoying high pitch an all.

"Great." He said, they were walking towards the exit.

"You want a ride home?"

"Sure, but I'm sorry can't help you relieve yourself of your stress tonight folks are over, and they would hear you screaming my name."

"Where is your vicodin?"

"Must have left them at my apartment." He said in a gruff voice trying to hide the pain.

House never left his pills anywhere, he was an addict and addicts did not forget their stash, unless he was in a hurry to get out, which would mean something would have gone down. The drive to his apartment left her wondering what could have happened. Finally when they reached the apartment she asked, "What as that song you were playing?"

"Which one?" He asked.

"Both."

"So you were watching me, creepy." He frowned, "The first one was All My Friends and

the second song was Colorblind both of which are by the Counting Crows.

"Hm I haven't heard it. Did not take you as a Counting Crows fan."

"Adam just makes me go girly fan." House said in a girly voice, "Hard not to like a guy who is ugly and yet hooks up with more hot women."

Cuddy shook her head changing the subject she asked, "Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"No I'll call Wilson for a ride."

"See you tomorrow than House. Don't forget the fundraiser. Did you invite your parents?"

"Yes. I even remembered to email the three stooges and tell them they had to come."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." House exited the car and walked to his apartment, dreading going inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long I got this cold from hell that will not go away. And sorry there is a bit of a rant in this about the UFC, which is an awesome sport.

**Chapter 5**

House walked into his quiet apartment. He almost felt like a teenager again sneaking into the house, making sure the key is did not make too much noise as he eased it into the lock. Closing door every so slowly so that it would not creak, anything so as to not to wake up his father.

Once inside House limped over to the couch, grabbing the cordless phone along the way. The apartment was dark, and quiet, he was happy to find his parents were asleep. Dialing Wilson's number, he waited for the oncologist to answer.

"What do you want House it's late?" Was Wilson's greeting.

"I need a ride tomorrow. My bike is at the hospital."

"But you drove it home."

"I know I had to go back for something." House lied; he knew Wilson would question him, but not tonight.

"I'll see you in the morning. Please try to be on time, I have an early meeting."

House wanted to torment him about dinner with Cuddy, it must not have had a happy ending because Cuddy was at the hospital when House arrived. Tomorrow he could ask than, a nice way to distract Wilson from the inevitable interrogation. "Night Wilson."

House lay the phone on the coffee table. This was going to suck, sleeping on the couch would not be helpful for his leg. Limping painfully to the piano he found his bottle of vicodin, thankfully no one had touched it. He had feared on his way home that his father would have gotten rid of it. In John House's opinion, his son should suck it up and be a man. He could not be in that much pain he needed something as serious as vicodin for the pain; making this point all to clear to his son on every possible occasion.

Dry swallowing a pill he limped back to the couch, leaving his cane at the couch earlier. He gingerly sat down. His mother had set a pillow and a blanket at the foot of the couch for him. Turning the TV on, he quickly put the volume down to a minimum. Laying back, he grabbed the pillow, putting it under his head. He used the blanket to prop his right leg up. Changing the channel he found his attention drawn to the fastest growing sport in the United States, Ultimate Fighting or Mixed Martial Arts. The UFC, endless entertainment watching two grown men pound each other using various fighting techniques. It was boxing, karate, kickboxing, and wrestling all wrapped up into one sport. Never boring, as the fight was constantly moving, and tonight was no difference. He watched B.J. "the Prodigy" Penn fight his rival Jen's "Little Evil" Pulver. It was a repeat of the end of the Ultimate fighter 5 series, which House had missed due to a patient that kept him at work late.

Quietly he watched as B.J. Penn and Jens went round after round at each other. He felt himself tensing as B.J. went after submission after submission. A submission looked painful, especially the one Penn finished with. He had Jen's arm bent back, almost ready to break it, House figured a little more force and the fight would be ended whether Jen's tapped out or not. Jens eventually tapped out ending the fight. The fighters had been bitter rivals ever since a fight were they had been matched against each other. Penn had always been the favorite to win, but on a decision at the end it was given to Jens. Penn and Jens had been trading words ever since, all of this coming to a crescendo during the Ultimate Fighter 5 series, with a nice end of Penn again being the favorite to win the fight, and all was restored in the world of the UFC when Penn beat Pulver finally.

House was watching the highlights of the show when he heard someone standing at the end of the hallway where it meant the living room.

Clearing his throat John House looked at his son who was laying on the couch watching TV. "Did you get what you needed?"

House answered him without looking at him, he knew it would annoy his father, it was House's way of getting back at the man. "Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Can't right now." House said his hand moved down to his thigh he started to gently massage it as he felt pain shooting through it. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah I heard a noise from out here."

"Sorry."

"About the hotel, they screwed up the reservation so it looks like we will be staying here this week."

"Ok." House had expected as much when he first heard they were coming down. The hotel room had been a surprise to him. Probably his father way of minimizing the time he had to spend around his son, who was a disappointment.

"Your mother told me about the fundraiser tomorrow. What time does it start?"

"I believe six. Wilson will be here tomorrow to pick me up. He'll have more details. Do you want a ride?"

"No I'm sure we can manage."

"Ok." House turned the tv off, he wanted to end this little conversation. He and his father rarely talked and when they did it was always tense. "I'm going to try and sleep now." House said closing his eyes, he heard his fathers footsteps retreat back to the bedroom.

House struggled to sleep, like he did most nights. If it was not his leg bothering him, it was the endless thoughts. Many people thought he was an overgrown kid, but that never seemed to be true to him until he tried to sleep at night. His brain seemed to torment him, like a little kid whining about whatever and prevent itself from being put to bed.

When House finally found sleep, he struggled to stay under the cloak. Dreams that he thought were long gone came back, reminding him of his childhood, reminding him why he moved away as soon as it was possible.

Morning came much to fast. House had still been asleep on the couch when Wilson knocked on the door. When there was no answer after a few minutes, he used his key to let himself in. Frowning when he saw House on the couch, he walked over to wake him up, stopping on his way when he saw Mr. House standing just outside the kitchen.

"Morning sir." Wilson said a soft smile on his face.

"Did Greg know what time you would be here?" John asked.

"Yeah." Wilson said looking at his watch, he was even late.

John walked over a cup of coffee in his hand.

"House wake up." Wilson said before House's father reached the couch, "Time to go to work."

"Few more minutes mom." House said pulling the pillow over his head to block out the noise.

"Get up Greg." John's voice was cold, a hint of anger. It was one of the worse actions to be late when one had a meeting with someone else. Now his son was preventing his friend from getting to work on time, his friend that drove, probably, out of his way to pick House up.

House opened his eyes under the pillow remembering his parents were staying at his apartment. Groaning House pulled the pillow off his head, not wanting to fight with his father. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:47." Wilson said shaking his head at his friend who still lay on the couch. He had expected House would be late, as usual, so Wilson called his patient he was meeting in about thirteen minutes, and told her that he would not be able to make it in till closer to nine, if she was able to meet than, he would be happy to see her. Since she was getting results back about whether or not she had cancer he knew she would meet him whenever he wanted her to. It was wrong, but House was rubbing off on him, he tried to explain to himself.

"The butt-crack of dawn." House groaned. This was the worse part, getting up in the morning after laying down all night. His leg always hurt the worse reminding him of the constant pain that he could never escape, but it seemed to lessen on good nights in his sleep.

"Yeah well we are going to be late so come on buddy."

John House felt his blood rushing through his veins. His son and Wilson were trading words, he reached down grabbing a handful of his son's shirt he yanked him off the couch.

House had not been prepared, and struggled as he felt himself yanked from the position he had been in. His right leg engulfed in pain that seemed to suck the life right out of him. Growling in pain as he was brought to his feet, his father inches from his face.

Wilson watched, ready to intervene, uncomfortable at what he just seen. He knew House was in pain, he could see it in his friends features, and he knew getting up was House's worst time. It was their custom to exchange sarcastic comments, that way House could mask the pain he was in, so that Wilson would not know or at least act like he had no idea.

House knew Wilson was in the room so he tried to play it out, "Thanks for the help up. I was just about ready to ask."

Everyone in the room knew it was bullshit, House would never ask for help, but Wilson let it pass.

House grabbed his cane, and limped down the hallway. He was clearly still in pain. His father stood watching his chest rising and falling in quick motions, his anger still clear.

Wilson had seen enough, he was ready to side with Cuddy. Glaring at John House, Wilson saw only anger in the older man's eyes. House appeared from the hallway only five minutes later, dressed in new clothes. He was using his cane, leaning more heavily on it than usual, and Wilson wanted to wince for him knowing that it would only add to the pain in House's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" House's voice was more gruff, but the pain was still shooting through his leg, but he wanted to get out of the apartment more than he was worried about the pain in his leg.

"yeah." Wilson said opening the door and watching as his friend walked past him. Wilson thought about saying something to House or even John, but he knew it neither actions would be appreciated by House. Once in his car Wilson turned the stereo on, always a nice way to pass by the uncomfortable silence.

House finally spoke when they reached the hospital, "I'll be taking my bike home tonight."

"Sure. What did you forget last night?" Wilson had the energy to start the conversation from the phone again.

"Nothing."

"yeah because you would come back for nothing."

"Wilson, not today." House said clearly looking exhausted.

"sometime than."

"Maybe." House answered when they climbed onto the elevator. House was happy to see that Cuddy was not tracking him down for clinic duty yet. It would give him enough time to get over the pain in his leg, the vicodin he took should start to help numb him soon enough.

Cuddy had showed up to work late and that was how House made it to his office without her yelling for him to go to the clinic. When she walked into the hospital that had become her reason to live, she was shocked to see Dr. Gregory House in the clinic treating patients without complaints.

She stood at the reception desk, watching him in one of the exam rooms. He was inside with a little boy who was sobbing. What had House done? It was her first thought, and she regretted it seconds later. Watching, House soothed the kid, she was not sure what was wrong, but she watched how House acted with him. He seemed gentle, and when he produced a gambeboy from his pocket and handed it to the kid to play, she was surprised.

House looked at the kids mother, "Don't worry Paperboy, safe for all ages." House smiled, the kids ankle was broken, there was no questioning that. It was why the kid had been crying, he was in pain, and his mother had not believed that the ankle was broken. She had him walk into the room, she just thought he was trying to get out of school. Explaining to House that bullies had been bothering him, and he would do anything to get out of school. House loved the fact he could inform her that the kids ankle was indeed broke, he just wanted to have the x-rays to prove it. Getting a wheelchair from out front, he noticed Cuddy staring at him.

"Morning Dr. Cuddy." House said a smile on his face.

"Morning House." She was shocked to make any smartass comments, that was what was expected of her.

House wheeled the kid out, having the kid mothers wait in the room while House would move him quickly through radiology so that the kid could get a cast on quicker. The kid playing House's Gameboy did not look up when he asked, "Am I going to have a limp like you?"

"Probably not." House said, "But chicks dig canes. That's why I use it. Get me chicks."

"Eww." The little boy said clearly not having hit puberty yet.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and went to her work. Something was strange with her top doctor, but she would not bother him about it, yet. He was doing what she wanted right now after all.

House finished with a patient and was getting ready to go find Wilson for lunch when he saw both his mother and father standing in the lobby. Frowning, he looked towards Cuddy's office hoping to find a hiding spot, but his father spotted him. Fuck, House plastered a fake smile on and walked out into the lobby.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Thought we would see if you wanted to have lunch." She smiled at her son, who's fake smile had faded away.

"Well I told Wilson I'd have lunch with him today." House said hoping that was enough, "He needs a consult on a patient."

"We won't be in the way Greg. I promise we will let you boys work." She smiled at him, he was working all the time it seemed, even when she called his House during the week he always claimed to be working, and she would know if he was lying.

"Sure." He smiled softly because he knew he could not tell her no. "I have to go up to my office and get my wallet and Wilson. You can wait here if you want."

"No that's fine we can follow." Blythe said to John House's dismay.

House pushed the button on the elevator a few times, standing with his parents in an uncomfortable silence. Rolling his eyes he saw a group of interns, first year interns he could tell by who they were with some doctor who would not know the difference between his ass and his head.

"Dr. House." The man said, knowing it would annoy House that the interns would be riding up with him in the elevator, and know who he was.

A few of the interns smiled, this was the best moment in their life.

Wilson walked up, the damn elevator was taking forever. "Hey House. I was looking for you."

"Well you found me." House said, the elevator was going to be crowded why did people who could walk perfectly fine use the elevator. He thought about doing something to scare off the interns, but he knew his mother would disapprove.

"About the patient I emailed you about."

"You know Cameron does my mail."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Yeah well I'm not sure what is wrong. I thought it was cancer but the test came back negative."

"Different type of cancer maybe?" House said pushing the button again, would this elevator ever come. He was tried of being the circus freak, all of the interns were staring at him.

"You know being an oncologist I didn't think of that." Wilson replied sarcastically. He started to list off symptoms one after another. He was not sure if House was paying attention.

Everyone slide into the elevator when the doors open.

One of the interns who was excited at the chance to impress Dr. House said, "Could it be lupus?"

House wanted to smack his head against the wall, he answered, "It's never lupus."

"Than lupus would not exist as a disease sir." The female intern answered.

"See Wilson why do you need me when you have an entire elevator full of first year interns."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Already tested for lupus. Negative."

"See I told you." House said a smile on his face, "It's never lupus. But look me up in a few years when you are ready for a fellowship."

"Seriously?" The girl asked it was what she wanted.

"No." House answered as he walked out of the elevator. He named off some disease, that left Wilson rolling his eyes because House was probably right about it. He would order the proper test.

Wilson followed behind him, "Lunch in ten?"

"Yeah." House walked his parents into his office. Taking a seat behind his desk he looked around for his wallet.

Foreman walked into his office, "Where have you been?"

"Clinic."

"Seriously?"

"Yeap. Mom, dad this is one of my fellows Dr. Foreman."

"Oh hello Mr and Mrs House." Foreman said noticing them.

"Call me Blythe." She answered smiling at him.

"You are attending the fundraiser tonight right?" Foreman asked House.

"Of course and I'm special enough I get to bring two guest." House moved to stand up, "Was there something you needed?"

"Wilson has been trying to find you for a consult."

"Been there done that."

When Foreman left the room Blythe decided to address her son's actions in the elevator. "Did you have to be so mean to that girl?"

House thought about who she was talking about at first, "The intern? I was not that mean."

"She clearly looked up to you." Blythe answered.

"She did not look up to him Blythe. She was just trying to be helpful." John House did not want to be reminded of the intern in the elevator who were just happy to share an elevator with his son. They clearly were not in their right minds. His son was no one special.

House addressed his mother, "I might have gone over the top with telling her to look me up when she was ready for a fellowship, but that will only make her work harder for one." House said half lying, and his mother knew it, but did not call him on it. John would have been upset.

Wilson came over, this time through the front. "I've scheduled the test. Ready to go?"

"Yeap. Thought we would take my mom and dad to that café down the street."

"Sure." He answered, "Cuddy is coming with."

House groaned, "Why?"

"She wanted to join the consult."

"Well we figured it out, no need." House answered.

"Just think of it as a warm up for tonight." Wilson said a grin on his face. He knew House would complain.

--------

House finished the day off doing more clinic duty, as promised Cuddy let him leave early, before leaving he got the tickets he would need for his entrance into the fundraiser, along with two more for his mother and father. Wilson dropped him off at his apartment. House found his mother already dressed. She was sitting at the piano playing a song.

"Where is dad?"

"In your room getting dressed."

"So the bathroom is clear?"

"Yes. I ironed your shirt for you. I also laid the nice red tie out with the suit. Thought it would make you look sharp."

"Thanks mom." House said retreating to the bathroom. As he was walking down the hallway he pulled out his vidodin, pouring two pills into his hand he tossed them into his mouth. Just as he was dry swallowing them, he saw his father staring at him. House saw the disappointment in his eyes. Oh well, he was in pain, and that was what the pills were for.

John House shook his head at his son, his pill popping was a weakness. Why could he not suck up his pain like every other man.

House showered quickly, contemplated shaving only for a split second an than he came back into his right mind. Dressing he limped out of the bathroom his tie hanging around his neck, not yet tied.

When he reached the end of the hallway his mother was smiling at him, standing near the piano.

"Need help with your tie?" She asked, knowing how much her son hated ties, and even if he knew how to tie them he would try to get it out of having to wear it by faking he didn't.

"Please." House rolled his eyes, he hated ties. What was the purpose of wearing something that felt like it was strangling you. Like he always said you must just say no to strangulation.

"The boy knows how to tie his own tie." John House interceded, he had made sure his son knew how to tie a tie.

"Maybe I like doing it." Blythe said smiling as she fixed her son tie. "Ready to go?"

"I'm taking my bike." House said smiling.

"Is it even legal for a cripple to be on a bike?" John House asked annoyed at his son instance on driving the death trap.

House shook his head yes, "I'll see you there. Mom you have your tickets?"

"Yes Greg. Are you sure you don't want to ride with us?"

"Nope. Chicks dig the bike, as much as they do the cane mom."

Blythe laughed, kissing her son, she let him leave. She knew he knew how to be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have the next chapter in my head hopefully it'll make it on the screen in the next few days.

**Chapter 6**

House sped easily through the traffic, making it to the building that the benefit was being hosted at, he parked his bike not letting valet touch it. Taking his helmet in he checked it at the coat rack, the woman working it looked at him confused. She gave him a ticket and he left going inside to the dining area. There was a large dance floor that separated the band from the dinning area. Off to the right there was a front table set up for various important individuals, he thanked his lucky stars that he was not one of those important people. Limping his way through the crowd he found his table. He would be sitting with Cuddy, Wilson, and his parents. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and a few other people form the hospital were at another table right next to theirs. House was sure Cuddy had made the setting arrangements, and for a moment he thought about switching out his seat from Chase so that he would be forced to sit with House's parents, instead of House.

Cuddy had already been present and was mingling when she saw House standing at the table, looking around as if he were ready to bolt from the room just trying to find the perfect exit. Walking over to him she smiled, "Where are your parents?"

"On the way." House said, "Is it an open bar?"

"Yeah."

"Good." House walked away going to get himself a scotch. When he returned from the bar Wilson and Cuddy were talking with each other.

When Wilson saw House he grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart attack, "My god I never thought I'd see the day House all dressed up. Where are your parents?"

"By the sounds of it they are talking to each other right here in front of me."

"Seriously House?" Wilson said.

"on their way. I drove my bike here."

Wilson looked at him, "And you are drinking?"

"I'll watch my liquor mommy. Unlike some people I can hold my own."

Foreman arrived a woman no one knew at his side, he also brought House's parents along with him, having bumped into them outside.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. House." Cuddy said, "we are sitting over here."

"Dr. Cuddy right?" Blythe asked, making sure she had the womans name right.

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Blythe. It was very nice of you to help Greg last week when he was sick."

"It was nothing."

"I know my Greg it was more than nothing. He can annoy even the most laid back of people."

Cuddy laughed, yeah the woman knew her son well.

House finished his scotch and asked, "Mom can I get you something from the bar?"

"Wine please."

"Red or white?" House asked.

"Red."

"I'll go with you House I could use a refill myself." Cuddy said walking over to the bar with House. "you look great tonight."

"Thanks. So do you. That dress really makes it seem like the twins want to come out and lay. I'd be more than happy to help them later."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you. Your parents are right over there."

"yeah so what. I did not invite them."

Cuddy wondered if it had been such a great idea. House really did not like his father and she thought she knew why. But it seemed wrong, Blythe seemed like such a great woman, would she really let her husband abuse her son?

House got a red wine for his mother, and another scotch for himself. Cuddy helped him carry the drinks back, handing Blythe her red wine.

Someone asked for everyone to take their seats for the dinner portion of the night. House pulled the chair out for Cuddy; surprising her she smiled and thanked him.

The dinner was uneventful, and House was the utmost greatful that his father had not really talked to anyone. His mother was the talker of the family, she could strike up a conversation with a complete stranger and it would seem like she had been friends with that person for years.

After the dinner plates were cleared and desert had been served people started to dance once again. The band playing a variety of music to please all that were there.

Blythe looked as if she wanted to dance, her husband refused to dance, and she knew he would not do it there. Looking at her son she stated, "Come dance with your mother."

John spoke up, "Cripples aren't that great at dancing."

It was enough to make House want to dance with his mom, "Sure mom." House set his scotch down and looked at his friend, "Any way I can get you to help me to the floor so I don't have to use the cane?"

"Sure." Wilson said smiling, "Cuddy would you like to dance?"

"Of course." She got up, Wilson pulling her chair out for her. House did the same for his mother.

With Wilson's help House made it to the dance floor. It was a slow song, and it made it easy for him to shuffle around with his mother. Using her to keep his balance, and minimum weight on his right leg.

She smiled at him, looking into her sons blue eyes, probably one of the most striking features of her son. It was something one would see first, House would argue it would be his disability, but his eyes were much more noticeable than her disability. "You know he loves you?" She said, knowing it had to be said.

"Sure mom." House said, and they both knew he was lying, but it was one of the lies Blythe would let pass.

"He is just going through a lot right now."

House could not possibly believe what it was a retired individual like his father had to worry about. The military pension was more than enough for his mother and father to live comfortably on.

"You know I love you."

"Yeah." House gave his mom a smile.

"I missed this." She said, "I missed dancing with you. Remember right before your first dance."

House laughed, "You had the patience of a saint teaching me how to dance despite the fact I was horrid."

"You were not that bad." She remembered her son who was much too tall for his age, his movements had been awkward, but he was determined to learn to dance properly. She really did miss him, it had been hard for her all this separation, and she knew the cause for it, despite the lies she allowed herself to believe.

When the dance was over, everyone clapped. House was looking around for Wilson for help back to the table when Cuddy came over, "Ah not so fast mister. I am getting at least one dance out of you."

"But boss my leg hurts." House wined.

"Mrs House may I have this dance?" Wilson asked taking Blythe's hand when she agreed.

It had been weird at first dancing with Cuddy. He had trouble moving. She moved in close to his body, letting him hold her tight, mostly to help him keep himself upright.

"So how are things going with your parents?"

"Great. Every groan man loves when his parents move into his house."

"They did not move into your house they are just visiting."

"Same difference." House answered wondering what this was. Normally Cuddy would not even want to be that close to him, and she would have smacked him for where his hands had gone down, resting on her hips.

"What is this Cuddy?" House decided to ask.

"Well most people call it dancing." She answered him.

"You know what I mean?" 

"Dancing House. That's all this is."

"And you just happen to be stuck to me because?"

"That is what one does when they dance. Now shut up and enjoy the fact I'm letting you grope my ass."

House smiled, feeling her breath on his neck, sending chills through him. When the dance was over, Wilson and his mother stayed on the floor for one more. Cuddy helped House back to the table.

His father was sitting there glaring at him. House wondered what he did now.

Before anything could be said, some doctor came up to House.

"Dr. House?" The young doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"It is an honor to meet you." The young man smiled, his teeth pearly white. "I have heard a lot about you. I can't believe that I am actually meeting you."

"Yeah well good for you." House said sitting down in the chair.

The kid started to bring up older cases House had worked on. He knew the details of many of them, and House sat there saying nothing.

"I would do anything to be on your team."

"Who are you working with now?" Cuddy asked, she knew House would not do such a thing.

"Dr. Marks."

"Mark's is an idiotic ass." House stated downing the last of his scotch. "He couldn't diagnose the common cold."

The kid had no idea what to say. Cuddy just glared at House.

"Hey kid go get me another scotch. Working for Mark's you are going to need a new talent. Mind as well be bar tending."

The kid hurried off to do what the great doctor wanted.

"Greg" It came out in a growl. "Can I speak to you in the hallway?"

"Looks like I'm in trouble." House said getting up and following his father out to the hallway, calling back to Cuddy, "Don't drink my scotch."

Once they were in the hallway House looked at his father. Why did this man still thought he had to teach his son lessons?

"Your mother and I raised you better than you are acting."

"Sure you did. Raised me all proper." House answered sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me."

House moved forward towards the door his father was blocking off, "If you don't mind I have a party to get back to."

John House grabbed his son's neck, pushing him back, easily taking House's feet out from under him, so he was being held up by his father hand around his neck. Pinning his son to the wall, his face flushed red, "You were always an arrogant little brat. Why these people think you are respectable is lost on me."

"Oh my god House." Cuddy saw the fight between the two men, she had followed behind them shortly after they had left. Her suspicion that something good was not going to come of the two House males in the hallway.

House struggled against his father's hand speaking in croaks, "I could be all those lives I've saved."

John House punched his son in the stomach, letting go of his neck. House doubled over on the floor holding his stomach. Before leaving, he looked down at the pitiful person at his feet, "I wasted all those years trying to make you a good man. I am sad that you are what has become of the House family name." John left not even taking note of Cuddy.

"Don't touch me." House said from the floor. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. He looked around, good only Cuddy had seen what happened. Turning he walked out of the building. Cuddy was trying to follow him. "Go back to your damn party. Please make sure my mom gets home ok."

"But House…"

"Go." House said walking outside. He had not parked valet so it was easy to get to his bike. He sped off, his face red in the embarrassment he felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ** Just in case you haven't figured it out I am a music freak and that will show multiple times in this fic. I love music, and I cannot live without it therefore I find it difficult not to write without it or have it make an appearance in fics. In this chapter Rain King by the Counting Crows (can you tell I like that band, best live show Ive ever seen). Thank Billie Holiday for this update she was the muse I am officially the owner of every record she ever put out.

**Chapter 7**

"I thought I might find you here." Cuddy said walking into the auditorium.

House looked up from behind the piano, but did not stop playing. "Got to find a better hiding spot."

"Yeah maybe one where you won't make so much noise"

"I thought everyone would be at the fundraiser still."

His fingers moved easily across the keys, Cuddy wondered if it was just natural or if his talent came from many years of practice. She concluded it was probably from a mixture of both. Sitting down next to him, their eyes never meant, he was afraid she would see the pain in his eyes, and she was afraid he would see her caring, and being House he did not trust anyone who cared, it was as if he expected them to hurt him second later.

Listening to the song, she waited, she knew it, but just could not place it right off. "November Rain." She half asked, she was sure it was the song, but not sure enough to stand behind it.

"Yeah" He answered, he almost told her to leave, that he was fine, but he realized he did not want her to leave. It was disturbing that he was comforted with her being there.

It was odd, at first, sitting there not fighting with House. She had walked into the room fully expecting a shouting match. House usually went into defensive argumentative mode, when he was embarrassed, and having your father almost flat out say that you were the biggest disappointment ever, in front of all of your colleagues was enough embarrassment to cause House to go into defensive mode. Instead, she found him here, quiet, a very non-House trait. It was a nice change that he was letting someone be there for him, that he had not shouted at her and told her to get the hell out, but now she was not sure what to do. This was usually Wilson's department, but he was searching the bars House frequented.

Fuck, she forgot to call him and tell him she found House. He had been so worried when House took off on his bike. It had been clear to everyone who knew the diagnostician that he had been in more pain than usual that day, which. Cuddy knew she had not helped the situation by forcing House to dance with his mother, and than dance with her. They were both slow and easy dances with very little movement. She had been relaxed by the wine she had, comfortable, tired of seeing House sit at the table with his mother and father while she and Wilson were out talking and dancing with each other.

Grabbing her cell phone she noticed how he looked at her, "I got to call Wilson let him know you are ok."

House was surprised to find it was Cuddy who found him and not his friend.

Cuddy could see the confusion in House's eyes, "He's checking your usual hangouts."

They had that much faith in him, that he would run to the bar after what happened. He could not blame them, it made since for their perception of him, from everyone's perception of him. An addict, never mind that he lives in constant pain that will never leave, even in his sleep it nags at him. No one would understand, he had given into that knowledge a long time ago, and there was nothing he could do to help them understand.

"Yeah I found him." She said, House could hear Wilson's voice on the other end, he could even picture wonder boy oncologist eyes, full of concern and sympathy, not what he wanted.

He heard Wilson ask where, and House shook his head at Cuddy indicating he did not want Wilson to know.

"Don't worry he's fine. I'll call you later." She said hanging up.

"Thank you. I don't feel like talking about it, and he is like a whore with crack sometimes, he just won't let it go."

Only House would come up with a metaphor that crude. "Fair enough. What do you want to do?" She knew sitting on the bench was not helping his leg.

He rubbed his eyes, suddenly reminding her of a little child. When her niece was younger she would rub her eyes when she was tried, especially when she was fighting off sleep.

"I don't know." He said squinting the spots from his vision, he was so exhausted.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She tried to think of what else she could do. Staying here was not an option, she knew the couch in his office was not as comfortable as he made it out to be. He needed a good nights sleep, and somewhere to stay so he could get just that. Wilson's place was out of the question, the man was living in a hotel, and House did not want to see him. His apartment was probably the best option, she could take him to her house, but she could tell he wanted to be alone too.

Sighing House looked at the wall clock, his parents were probably asleep, "Yeah"

Once they were in the car Cuddy stated, "You look like shit."

"Thanks Captain obvious." He would agree with her assessment if he looked like anything he felt. But he had enough vicodin and alcohol in him, it should start to work soon to block the pain in his leg out.

When they got to his apartment Cuddy followed him in, she wanted to make sure there would be no trouble.

He walked her inside quietly. "Would you like something to drink? I have some scotch?"

"Please." She said looking around noticing the guitar hanging on the wall. She knew he had played, she remembered hearing him play it in college, one of the first times she had meant him.

House returned limping with two cups in one hand. He handed her a cup and walked over to the couch sitting down.

"I was just remembering the first time I saw you in college." She smiled at the memory, "I was at a party, and you were sitting on a couch playing a guitar. Stacy was next to you taking in every note."

House smiled, "She always wanted me to write a song for her. When I finally did it was too late." The pain was clear in his eyes.

"Would you play something for me?" She asked, "I would love to hear you play again."

House groaned rolling his eyes, "is this for your bed time fantasy? If so I can make it really happen. Just have to be quiet the parents you know."

"Seriously, please?"

"Fine. Get my guitar."

Cuddy brought it over to him. She watched as he tuned the guitar. "You are taking the blame if this wakes up the old people."

"I promise I will take the blame. Now play. I'll even give you a few hours of clinic duty if you sing as well."

"Five hours." House waited for her to nod her approval before he looked down at the guitar. He hated playing for people. What could he play? He knew quite a few songs, but none of them he wanted to play, and some he was worried he might get the song wrong.

Cuddy had only caught a few bits of the first verse, House's voice was so low, and she was to busy watching him as he played to comprehend the words he was singing. His entire demeanor changed when he was playing. He looked vulnerable and it was unnerving. But she could not force herself to take her eyes off of him. Watching his long fingers strum the guitar strings, moving up and down to create different sounds. His body was relaxed, despite the vulnerability it presented.

**I said momma momma why I am so alone**

**I can't go outside because **

**I'm scared that I might not make I home**

**But I'm alive, I'm sinking in**

**If there is anyone home at your place darling**

**Please invite me in**

**Don't try to bleed me cause I've been there before**

**And I deserve a little more**

**I belong in the service of a queen**

**I belong anywhere but in-between**

**She's been lying, and I just keep sinking**

**And I am the rain king**

As he continued onto the second verse he never looked up from his guitar. Afraid to make eye contact, he did not need to watch himself play he kept his eyes on his fingers. He knew the song he had played the song on a thousand different occasions. Why was he playing this song? Of all the songs he could have played his fingers played this one. Its meaning was so clear, and it was a way of him revealing himself. Music is the soul of life, the notes are the setting of a story, and the lyrics are the plot. Telling of love lost, love gained, life and everything one could think of.

This song told a lot of House. The feeling that he deserved more out of life, he had worked his ass off and what did it get him, a bum leg and a lonely life. The need for human contact despite what he said or did, he needed at least one person in his life to give a damn whether he lived or died. He was wasting away slowly, suicide was the cowards way out, so he choose to stop trying all together. Wilson and Cuddy's scheme to get him back had worked, the fake cousin and Cuddy's sly way of cutting his authorization off to get him to do clinic duty, he had figured that out later. It was their way of trying to force him to start living again, to stop sinking in and giving up.

Cuddy listened his voice gained volume as he moved onto the second verse. The words telling her all she needed to know about Gregory House, confirming what she had always known. 'and I only want the same as anyone, Mr. Henderson just keeps waiting for the sun, oh it seem night endless begins and end and begins and end.' Those few lines said it all, Mr. Henderson, she knew now was Henderson the Rain King, the book she had read, the character that reminded her so much of House. Like Henderson House kept waiting living his life days flying by, never seeming to matter day to night and than all over again. Suddenly she wanted to reach out and hug him, and tell him that they were there for him. That she understood, and would try to give him what he needed, his life back. Part of her felt guilty because she helped take that life away when she removed his thigh muscle to save him. Anger swelled in the next second, it had been Stacy's idea, and Cuddy agreed with her at the time because she knew Stacy would be there to help Greg get through it. But she had not stayed, she left, leaving him alone.

House finished the song, he noticed Cuddy's deep thought look and he wanted to groan. She had seen more in the song, why in the hell did he choose that song? Why didn't he play something like B.B. Kings Chains and Things, something that had very little meaning, but knowing Cuddy she would just think he was singing about his bum leg and that would make her upset. He would wonder about his song choice later that night, but his current thought process was interrupted by his dad's cold voice.

"Your home." The voice said glaring down at his son.

"Yeah." House said standing up, putting the guitar on the floor.

Cuddy could feel the tension in the room and as much as she wanted to stay, House would not let it.

"Dr. Cuddy was just leaving." House said softly, looking over to her, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Cuddy smiled and walked over to him, she almost hugged him but at the last moment turned for the door.

Once the door was closed John House asked, "Do you make it a habit of sleeping with your boss?"

"What?" House was confused, "I don't know what you did in your day, but playing a song as far as I know, and I might have missed this class in medical school, is not sleeping with someone."

"Don't get smart with me." John House said covering the distance between himself and his son.

"I wasn't getting smart, you are just stupid." House said glaring at his father, he was buzzed enough to face off with his father.

The false sense was quickly taken away when his fathers fist connected with the side of House's face, sending his son toppling to the floor.

House could taste the rustic blood inside his mouth. "Is that all you got old man? I've had women hit me harder." House said from the floor wiping blood from his chin that had fallen there as he talked.

The kick to the gut silenced House, he ended up curled in a ball on the floor, holding his stomach.

"you are a pathetic excuse for a man." John House said turning and leaving his son on the floor.

Blythe House heard the exchange from the room, when her husband walked back into the room she glared at him, pulling her robe on she left him in the room. She frowned when she saw her son on the floor, she had hoped John would have stopped after Greg got older. Walking to her son she kneeled down. "How bad did he hurt you?"

House closed his eyes, he hated this part, "I'm fine." He said getting up slowly, uncurling made his stomach hurt more, but he knew if he stayed on the floor his leg would protest soon enough.

"What did he do tonight?"

"Nothing mom. Don't worry about it. Go back to bed."

"How about something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure."

She left as House painfully limped to the couch. Closing his eyes he reached into his pocket pulling out the vicodin he swallowed one of them and put the bottle on the table.

His mother came back with two cups of water. "I couldn't find anything else." She sat down next to her son. "Was that Dr. Cuddy here earlier?"

"Yeah." House said taking a drink, rustic blood water taste mm mm good, he thought to himself even his inner voice was sarcastic.

"She is a very nice person."

"She's the devil."

"Some would say the same about you." Blythe said smiling at her son.

"You've been talking with my fellows."

"A little." Blythe said still smiling. "What was Dr. Cuddy doing here?"

"She brought me home. In payment I played her a song."

"That was very nice of her. Do you like her?"

"I told you she is the devil." House said purposely avoiding his mothers question.

"Greg do not try to avoid answering my question. Do you like her?"

"I don't know mom." House and his mother both knew he was lying. He had cared for Cuddy, and probably more than he was willing to admit to himself, he wanted to be with her.

Blythe closed her eyes watching her son sit on the couch, clearly in pain because of her husband, it felt strange to have this conversation. "Greg…" She had his attention but she was not sure how to tell him, "Your father will be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh." House said partially relieved that his parents would be gone. "I thought you were staying for the week?"

"We were going to stay. But I think now probably is the best time to tell you." Blythe said cryptically, "Your father and I have decided to get a divorce. We are both much too old to continue on like we have been."

House looked confused.

"I still love him and always will, but we do not make each other happy." Blythe continued, "I love you very much, and he does too. I have missed having my son around, and I cannot get over my anger from him hurting you. When you were younger, I let him do those things because that was how his father had disciplined him. I never wanted you to get hurt. In those days a woman did not just leave her husband. Now I know I should have stopped him all those years ago, and I thought he would have stopped, but clearly he hasn't. This is not your fault Greg, dear." She pulled his face so he was looking at her, his blue eyes piercing her own, "I want to be happy, and I want to be around my son. I've missed so many years. It was my decision."

"I understand." House said after a long pause. "Where will you go?"

Blythe smiled, "I'll manage."

"You could stay here." House said, "It might ruin my bachelor pad set up, but I have a spare room. I could convert my office into a bedroom for you."

"It would be temporary until I find somewhere else."

"That would be great." House said smiling at his mother.

"James is going to be jealous."

House laughed, "Wilson will manage."

The rest of the night House spent sitting on the couch in his own thoughts, he curled up the blanket pulled over himself. So his mom would be living with him, for awhile, and she was leaving the asshole. That explained why he was acting like a major dick. He would of course blame House for his wife leaving him. House knew it was not his fault and he was happy for his mother for moving on in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for reading. I am trying to get this done before Uni starts, but moving is really is not helping. I don't even know if I have internet at my new place. **

**Chapter 8**

House was ready when Wilson arrived, much to Wilson's surprise. Blythe was in the kitchen, the smell of pancakes overwhelming the apartment.

Blythe smiled at House's friend, "James please sit and eat. I made more than enough."

Wilson was in no rush, and still in a minor state of shock that House was already up and ready, he also took note of the bruise that formed on House's face, but he knew better than to ask about it in front of Blythe, it would make both House's uncomfortable. "Thanks."

"No problem. Greg go get James some coffee."

"Yes mom." House groaned setting his book bag at the front door before turning around to go to the kitchen for Wilson's coffee.

That was even more shocking to Wilson, House getting him coffee. He had to figure out how Blythe did it, made House listen and do things.

John House walked out of the bedroom wheeling a suitcase behind him. His head lowered, almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Are you leaving already?" Asked Wilson after he swallowed a mouthful of pancakes, he was asking Blythe.

"No just John is. I'll be around for awhile." Blythe smiled, "I don't mean to step on your feet, I know you usually take care of my Greg, but I've missed him."

"Believe me I can use the break." Wilson said getting a grunt from House as he set the coffee down in front of him.

"Which brings me to what you are going to do for me." House said smiling at Wilson.

Nothing came for free, Wilson should have known the coffee had a price. Maybe he could return it.

"I need to get a bed for the spare room. Can you help me get it, and bring it into the place?"

"Sure." Wilson said, that seemed like a minimum request.

John House finished off a cup of coffee, "I will be leaving now."

"Bye." Blythe said giving him a hug. "Call me when you get home."

John shook his head, he stood for a minute looking at his son. Part of him wanted to apologize for the way he had been acting, acting out was more like it. But he said nothing, he turned and left to drive home alone. The first time since he was eighteen that he would come home to an empty house, with no one expected to return.

Blythe was in the kitchen doing the dishes and House was waiting for his friend to finish. No one spoke about what had just occurred, and Wilson made a mental note to question House about it later, but he had a feeling it would accompany the explanation of the bruise on House's face.

"Time to go. Don't' want to be late for class." House said grabbing his bag rushing Wilson out.

"Thanks Blythe."

"You are welcome James. You two have a good day. And stay out of trouble Greg."

"Will try." House said rushing out the front door.

When they were in the car Wilson asked, "Where did you get that bruise from?"

"Oh this it's nothing. Cuddy got rough last night."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "What was up with your dad?"

"He is going back to his house."

"Yeah I got that. But why is your mom hanging around?"

"She is divorcing him."

"What really?"

"Jimmy, I understand with the three marriages you might skew the stats so it looks like that you have the patent on divorce but others do sometimes get divorced."

Wilson rolled his eyes at his friend, "I know it's just they've been together for so long."

"Doesn't mean they were happy the entire time." House said his face was enough to warn Wilson to stay silent on the subject.

"you know she is going to ruin the whole bachelor pad thing?"

"Yeah I'll have to call the guys and tell them they'll have to find somewhere else for poker night. And no more L Word, I'll have to tivo it for when she's gone." House had already figured his mom would put a kink in his lifestyle, but it was a welcome change. Especially with the knowledge that his father would be out of his life, it made the change seem worth the hassle.

House and Wilson walked into the hospital together, discussing the finer attribute of Angelina Jolie.

"The Tom raider period was the best." House asserted as they made their way towards the elevators.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Wilson said, "She kicked Brad Pitt's ass."

"And if I was a teeny bopper that would matter."

"I thought you were one."

"Oh snap. I forget to renew my subscription to teen bop and teen people."

"HOUE!" The hyena voice called.

"Looks like I'm in trouble already." House said turning around, "Cuddy I told you it was ok that you hit me last night. Barely hurt, whatever you need to cum."

If looks could kill House would have died a very painful death. A few nurses were looking on, and they noticed the bruise on House's face, and that only would fuel the rumors.

"House my office now."

"Looks like I'm going to get a spanking." House smiled devilishly at one of the nurses standing by.

Wilson called after House, "Like you don't enjoy it." Wilson knew it would have been better that he keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't help it.

"Jimmy you can spank me any time." House called laughing his way to Cuddy's office. Once inside he sat down.

"What really happened to your face?" Cuddy asked slamming the door behind her, mostly for show.

"I hit a door, clumsy you know. Well I didn't my face did."

"Seriously House."

"Don't worry about it. Won't happen again. Oh can I leave early today? Wilson too."

"Why do you both need to leave early?"

"Well my mom walked in on the middle of our sex this morning. Thought we might get off early to finish."

"Well than no."

"I need to get a bed for my spare room. My mom will be staying with me for awhile." House gave in, knowing she would let him go if it were for his mother.

"What about your father?"

"He decided to return to his house."

"And your mom is staying?"

"Yeap."

"You have to get your clinic duty done first."

"Ah come on."

"I let you get out early yesterday."

"Fine."

"Now what really happened to your face?"

"Midget hooker, she has a good right hook. My mom seems to have a thing for midgets hookers, that is why she is staying, dad on the other hand could not handle the idea of his son having sex with his best friend."

"House that is just disgusting." Cuddy screeched.

House would admit it was disgusting, anytime ones parents and sex were in the same sentence was disgusting, but continuing on as if nothing occurred, "Now what did you want from me? I haven't even been inside the hospital long enough to cause any problems, and by my watch I'm actually early. So what could you possibly have to yell at me for?"

"Stacy wants to come back." Cuddy watched House's eyes for any indication, she knew House would not tell her where the bruise had really come from, it was obvious.

"Sure I don't care. Why does everyone make a big deal out of it. This is a free country after all, well sort of that whole Patriotic act, and the Bush administration are making it look more and more like good old King George's England."

"Well considering your history and all." Cuddy ignored House's rant, she knew that usually was the best.

"I have no history with King George." House looked at her, "Unless you think in my past life I was someone important like King George? I don't know I always saw myself more of a court jester."

"House you know what I meant."

"I sent her away." House said than continued almost as an after thought, "I really don't care what she does."

Cuddy saw it in his eyes, he meant what he said, or she thought at least. When it came to House it was hard to tell. "She'll be returning probably by the end of the week."

"Great. Is that all? Can I go and oh maybe actually work now?"

"Gameboy is not work."

"I have clinic hours to finish. If I want to get out of here to do my good deed."

"Are you sure you are fine with her returning?" Cuddy asked worried that House was actually willing to do his clinic hours.

"Yeap."

Wilson was waiting in the conference room of the diagnostics office, Cameron was the only person who seemed to be in, but it was early by House's standards. When House walked in Wilson asked, "What did she devil want?"

"Was that your pet name for her when you were dating?"

"According to you we never dated."

"Stacy is coming back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised Cuddy did not run to you first."

"I'm clueless on this one. Is Mark coming with her?"

"Didn't ask. Don't care." House said getting himself a cup of coffee. He could feel Cameron and Wilson's eyes on his back. "Cameron go make yourself useful, do a few of my clinic hours for me."

Cameron sighed and left the room, knowing it was futile to argue with House about him actually doing his own clinic hours.

"You really do not care?" Wilson asked, surprised by his friends demeanor.

"Yes. God I'm not going to break if she is around. Remember I sent her away before."

"And you had magical breakthrough pain in your leg after she left. That was cured by a placebo." Wilson answered back.

"Placebo effect is in existence for a reason." House answered back knowing it was not really helping his case, but he really did not care if Stacey returned. He had made up his mind the last time he was around her. They would never be happy together, eventually she would leave him if they were together.

"Got to go work." Wilson said his beeper going off before he could tell House how stupid his argument was. "We will talk over lunch."

House sat quietly sipping his coffee, did he really not care about Stacey? It seemed he didn't, he did not even care if she was still with Mark. He had not even asked about the other man. Shaking his head he got up and limped into his office, sitting at his desk he turned on the small portable TV, Spongebob square pants was on, and he was actually awake to watch it.

"Dr. Cuddy's office, how may I help you?" A young woman's voice said.

"Ah hello. I'm Blythe House, if Dr. Cuddy is not busy I would like to speak with her." The older woman's voice came across the phone.

"Hold please." Calling Cuddy's office.

Wilson was in the middle of a conversation with Cuddy about House, when Cuddy's phone interrupted them.

"I have a Blythe House on the phone."

Cuddy was surprised, "Go ahead and put her through." Looking at Wilson, "House's mom."

"Really?" Wilson was as confused as to why Blythe would be calling Cuddy.

"Hello this is Lisa."

"Hello Dr. Cuddy."

"Mrs House."

"Blythe please."

"Than I insist you call me Lisa. What can I do for you Blythe?"

"I was planning on having a dinner tonight if at all possible. I wanted to meet Greg's friends under better circumstance. The only people he has talked about to me were you and James."

Cuddy was surprised that House talked about her at all, at least in a manner that would make his mom think they were friends. "I actually have Wilson in my office right now let me ask him. Save you a phone call."

"Blythe would like to have dinner tonight with House's friends."

"Sure." Wilson said, he usually went over to House's apartment for dinner. That way he knew House ate something, and not something out of a package.

"What time would you need us to be there?" Cuddy asked.

"What would be a good time for you?"

Cuddy thought about the work load she had, "I can probably be out of the office by 6:30." That was assuming House did not create any problems throughout the day.

"That would be great. Anything special you would like?"

"Whatever you cook will be fine Blythe. I will pick up some wine on my way over." Cuddy said, wondering why she was agreeing to have dinner with House and his mother. After saying bye she sat there almost dumbfounded for a minute.

"She's a nice woman." Wilson said breaking the silence.

"Makes you wonder how she created something like House."

Wilson laughed but got serious, "I think we know how he was created."

"yeah." Cuddy said both of them suddenly depressed. "Well I better get to work if I am going to make dinner tonight. Do you think House knows?"

"Hell no." Wilson said smiling, "All the more fun. Should I tell him?"

"No let him be surprised."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I HAVE INTERNET!!! Don't ask me how cause I really do not know, but god love wireless. 12 text books two class's think I'll be busy? **

**Chapter 9**

There was nothing like a cold Guinness Draught after a hard day of work, nothing tasted better than the cold foamy beer. Licking the foam from his lips he smiled at his mother. With Wilson's help the backroom was transformed into a bedroom for his mother. At Wilson's instance House purchased a bed, dresser, and stand up closet for his mother. Wilson took care of the bed linens and House weaseled him into buying the Guinness. They worked for hours, mostly House supervising, occasionally lending a hand to his friend who did a lot of the heavy lifting. Wilson did not mind he knew House could not do it, and there was no way he would allow Blythe.

Now both men were sitting in the kitchen, drinking their Guinness. House's mom was cooking supper. The record player was on in the background, filling in the comfortable silence. House had given up his dictatorship over the player and allowed his mother to choose a record to play. Billie Holiday voice was filling the apartment, occasionally accompanied with Blythe's own voice.

"Greg please set the table." Blythe said handing setting plates on the counter for her son.

"We normally just eat in front of the television mom." House said, not wanting to give up his Wednesday night television.

"We are going to have a nice sit down dinner tonight." Blythe said, stopping her son from arguing.

House was ready to protest that they had one the night before, but that was not exactly the truth. He grabbed the plates noticing that there were four, "One too many."

"No. I invited Lisa."

"You did what?" House said trying to control his emotions, he was shocked, nervous, angry? He saw Wilson's smirk, "You knew about this?"

Wilson shook his head affirming that he knew that Blythe had invited Cuddy for supper.

"Way to look out dude." House said limping out of the room with the plates in his hand, he was upset but he could not protest it was his mother after all. He was already doubting his ability to live with his mother. After so many years of solitude the sudden introduction into someone else was throwing everything off. He would have to get Wilson back later, and Cuddy too for accepting the invitation, but he did know it was difficult to tell his mom no. However, he had a suspicion that neither of the two even thought of the world no when Blythe contacted them. His life the freak show, was just too entertaining to miss out on a chance of viewing.

Wilson just smiled taking another gulp of his Guinness, grabbing silverware from the drawer he went to help his friend.

House was setting the plates down, using the table instead of his cane to move. "Who's idea was it?"

"All your mom." Wilson answered, rubbing the back of his neck, his nervous trait. He wondered if Blythe was invading too much of House's life? House was anti-social at best, and he hated having his personal space invaded, even if it was by his mother. This may have been too much too fast for House, especially given the past few days. Wilson wanted to ask his friend, but he knew all he would get was a sarcastic answer.

"Sure blame it all on her." House grumbled, the knock on the door ending their conversation.

Wilson finished setting the table and returned to the kitchen offering Blythe help.

Limping to the door, House opened it his facial expression somewhere between a death glare and a smirk. Two looks that never should be possible together, but House somehow managed it.

"Your mom invited…"

"I know already come on in." House said moving aside to let Cuddy in.

Cuddy knew House enough to know she would hang her own coat up, and he would not offer to take the bag of wine from her.

"Did Wilson and you get the room finished?" Cuddy asked, trying to find some sort of conversation.

"Yeah." House said leading her into the kitchen. He grabbed down the wine glass's he had, which surprised Cuddy who thought they would be drinking wine out of coffee mugs, if that. Somehow she saw House as a sip and pass type of person.

"Hello Lisa." Blythe said a warm welcoming smile on her face, "Thank you for the wine you did not have to do that."

"It was the least I could do." Cuddy said smiling.

"Dinner should be ready very soon. Greg why don't you open the wine."

"I was already working on it mom." House said searching for the corkscrew.

Wilson was the one who produced the corkscrew and he grabbed the bottle from House explaining to mostly Blythe, "House can be dangerous with things like this."

Blythe laughed, "I could believe that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom." House said.

"I have all the confidence in you dear." Blythe said smiling at her son.

The questions began at dinner, starting from Wilson.

"What was Greg like as a child?" Wilson saw the death glare from House, "Was he as much trouble as he is now?"

"No." Blythe smiled at her son, "He was a great child. Any mother would have been proud of him. He did well in his studies, he was athletic, and well behaved."

"No way, House was ever well behaved." Cuddy said, the wine making her feel at ease, forgetting about what she had discovered or what she thought she had discovered about House. Suddenly backtracking after her comment, "Not that I thought you …"

Blythe interrupted her apology, "Oh I understand Lisa. I know how Greg is now. Wilson has been kind enough to fill me in occasionally." Blythe continued, "He really was a good kid, as hard as it is to believe. He went to church, did his chores, and I rarely had to ask him more than once to do something. I rarely got a bad note from his teachers when he was in school. He was too quiet to get into much trouble as a kid."

Cuddy had been surprised that House had been a good kid with the way he acted now it seemed as if he had always been a mischievous individual. The fact that he had been a quiet kid seemed to be way off from the man he had become. She assumed it had something to do with his father, and the way House was brought up.

The rest of the night was spent talking about various things. Occasionally the doctors would talk shop, usually about some new treatment or drug, than someone would notice they were leaving Blythe out and would change the subject by asking Blythe a question. House found the situation to be less uncomfortable than he had expected. The wine was free flowing, when they ran out of the bottle that Cuddy had brought, Wilson pulled a bottle from House's stash.

As the wine continued to flow so did the stories about House's childhood.

Blythe laughed, "Greg never use to understand sarcasm. When he was a boy, his father would tell him that their where starving children in China who would want his food, he should be lucky to have it."

House looked mortified, as the story continued he knew this would be around the hospital the next day.

"I did not think anything of it until one day when he asked me for a big envelope. He had to be around four at the time. He emptied his lunch into the envelope and wrote to China on the front. With a p.s. note on the bottom, for the starving children."

Wilson and Cuddy both erupted in laughter looking at House. Neither of them sure if House had not understood the sarcasm or if the child House was just being a smartass, either way the story was blackmail material that both were willing to use.

"I think that is enough wine for everyone." House said getting up, he limped over to the piano and sat. Not wanting to play with everyone around he just sat there staring at the keys.

Wilson and Blythe cleaned the table off. When Cuddy attempted to help Blythe told her she was a guest and did not have to help. When she went to protest that Wilson was helping, Blythe pointed out that Wilson practically lived with Greg and that excluded him.

That left Cuddy with little options. Wilson and Blythe were talking about wine selections for various foods, and House was sitting at his piano saying nothing. She walked over and sat next to House, "You were a smartass even as a child?"

"Not so much." House said not taking his eyes off the keys. He was uncomfortable with all the people in his apartment. Something that just had seemed to bother him. He was not use to having this many people around, would he be able to handle living with his mother? Having someone around all day every day, no private time?

"Are you sure you are fine with Stacey coming back?"

"Yeah." House put on a fake smile, "I told her to leave last time. I think I am over her."

"You never asked me why she was coming back?"

"I really don't care."

"Mark left her." Cuddy waited for House to ask questions. It was not like House not to be curious. He was curious about some of the most insignificant things, and it seemed off that he was not curious about something as significant as his once love coming back, now single again.

"Oh." Was all he had to say.

Cuddy had so many questions she wanted to ask, but decided against it.

"No one is driving home and that if final. We finished off two bottles of wine, no one is in any state to drive." Blythe said from inside the kitchen.

"Not enough room for everyone." Wilson argued.

"James don't argue with me." Blythe said smiling but meaning it.

House looked up at his mother and Wilson. He wanted to point out that Wilson was correct there was not enough room for everyone.

Cuddy knew she was in no shape to drive home after countless glass's of wine. The next morning she would argue the wine made her think the next statement, "We can do it. House has a big enough bed for two, Blythe can have the spare room and the couch is left over for the last person."

House stated, "I am not sleeping with Wilson." Following up with sarcastically, "That is so gay."

"Fine I can sleep with Cuddy." Wilson said.

"No way. You two are not going to do the naughty in my bed. I'd never get the cuddies out."

"Greg." His mom chastised.

It was the wine, "I can share the bed with House. No cuddies than. Wilson can take the couch."

"Fine with me." House said wondering why he was willing to share his bed with anyone. "Just don't take advantage of my hot body during the night. I now you are needy..."

"Greg!" His mother called out, stopping House from finishing.

House shut up, "Sorry mom."

"If he keeps acting up just let me know Lisa." Blythe said leaving to go to bed.

House led Cuddy back to his room, offering her a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. She used the bathroom, and House quickly changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Cuddy walked into the room as House was pulling the covers back on the bed. He moved slowly sitting on the bed, and than pulling his right leg to lay down. Reaching over to the nightstand he grab his vicodin, downing two he set the pill bottle back on the nightstand.

"I noticed you missed your dose earlier." Cuddy said climbing into the bed, keeping distance between them. "Why don't you take them in front of your mom?"

"She might want some." House said, "I don't like to share you know that."

Cuddy knew he was avoiding answering because they both knew the real reason. He did not want his mom to know how much pain he lived with everyday, nor did he want her to know he was an addict. She did not blame him, she knew how much it would hurt a mother to know their child lived in constant pain, a pain that the mother could not make go away. "Good night House. And if you tell anyone at the hospital about this you will spend the rest of your life doing clinic hours."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. The reviews are helpful sometimes they spark a new idea. Sorry this chapter is short, and badly written, but I promise the next chapter is a long one, I know this because it is already written I just have to read over it, and tweak stuff. But it will be long I think it's at least 10 pages. **

**Chapter 10:**

House struggled to sleep, like he had most nights. The added weight on the other side of the bed made sleep more difficult. After years of sleeping alone he had become accustom to not having anyone else around when he slept, and now the other person made him uncomfortable. Why had he agreed to allow her to sleep in his bed, with him?

He lay there staring at the ceiling he could hear her breathing, which was annoying him. "Breath softer." He grumbled.

"Sorry." Cuddy answered, also struggling to find sleep. "Stop moving." She grumbled back at him.

House stopped moving around, stopped trying to get comfortable, comfortable was a relative term. To him comfortable was whatever position hurt the least. Tonight he was curled on his left side with a pillow between his legs, providing support for his right leg. He was facing Cuddy now, and could see her eyes in the dark room.

"Stop staring at me House." Cuddy complained.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was staring at the twins." House answered, closing his eyes. The vicodin was starting to work, along with the wine and beers he had, he was slowly becoming more and more relaxed. He knew soon enough he would be asleep.

Cuddy listened to House's soft breathing. If she had been back in college this moment would have been the biggest moment in her life. While an undergraduate at Michigan she had wanted to date Gregory House. The star athlete that made lacrosse worth watching, he played the guitar and had a bad boy way to him. Any girls dream man, and every fathers worst nightmare. But it was not in the cards for her, House was with Stacey, it was during one of their on moments. For years they had an on again and off again relationship. By the time the two had completely broken up, it was too late for Cuddy to act on her feelings. House was moving onto medical school, and she still had a year left before she graduated. After that, House had not been present in her life until he came to work at the same hospital as her. He was with Stacey again, this time it seemed seriously. Than the infraction occurred and everything changed, for everyone. House only seen how the infraction affected his life, he did not see how it effected the lives of those who cared about him. He probably would argue no one cared, except maybe Wilson.

Returning from her thought process that kept her occupied, she heard the slow even breathing coming from House. She listened to it, willing her brain to shut off and give her the much needed rest that would get her through the next day.

House woke the next morning, he was on his side of the bed, and Cuddy was still on her side. He looked at the clock, it was still early, his leg was already hurting him. Rolling onto his back he hissed in pain. Mornings sucked, they were one of the worse times for him. Reaching his vicodin he quickly swallowed the pills. Closing his eyes again he willed himself to sleep again, but that was almost impossible. Wilson was awake, blow-drying his hair already. Who blow dry's their hair anymore, House wondered.

Cuddy heard House, the hiss of pain had woken her up. She knew better than to open her eyes, it would only led House to put up his barriers, and she wanted to see what he was like without them. So she lay there remembering to keep her breathing slow and shallow.

House moved slowly off the bed, it was better he got up before Cuddy woke. He did not want her to see him in pain, at least not again. The time she spent helping him getting over the flu was enough, just the thought of it made him uncomfortable, and the time before well they never spoke about that time. Holding another hiss in, he slowly pushed himself up from the bed, grabbing for his cane to help keep him on his feet. Today was a good day, which translated into the fact that he had not collapsed back on the bed in agony. Maybe the day would stay this way.

Cuddy waited ten minutes before she climbed out of bed. She was greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon. Walking down the hallway she found Blythe putting eggs on a plate for House, who was already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lisa have a seat. Do you like cheese with your eggs?"

Cuddy looked at the clock on the wall, "I don't' really have time…"

"nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." House said, "And you get really cranky when you don't eat, and with the rumors that will be spread today..."

"I warned you House."

"Don't listen to him Lisa, Greg will refrain from spreading rumors, won't you?" Blythe said putting the last of the first batch of eggs on a plate for Cuddy.

"Yes mother."

Cuddy needed to hire this woman to have her follow her son around. She could picture House getting ready to say something really mean to a clinic patient and Blythe stopping him. She really needed to find out how the woman did it, and get her on the hospital payroll.

Wilson appeared from the bathroom in fresh clothes, Cuddy wondered where he kept them at House's apartment. She knew the two doctors spent time together outside of the hospital and Wilson had lived with House more than once, but she did not know he left clothes behind.

"Do you want next shower?" House asked, finishing up his breakfast.

"No I have to go home for clothes." Cuddy said knowing the day was going to turn into a bad one. Whenever she was late for work, it always made her late for everything else because she could never get ahead, well maybe she could if House was not always causing trouble. Maybe she should give him the day off? She knew that would not work because he would like that too much, and still would find a way to cause trouble from his apartment.

"Are you sure? We could save on water? Shower together. I know you always wanted to see me naked." House retorted.

"I've already seen you naked House." Cuddy said with a smile on her face, watching him try to figure out when and where she saw him naked, and than he realized. The last time she had saw him naked was the time they never spoke about, the time that even Wilson did not know about.

Cuddy thought to herself, last night should never had happened. She should not have slept in his bed, even if they were both clothed, it was a boundary she was not ready to cross. Why had she agreed? Why had she willingly slept in the same bed as Gregory House?

**A/N: Sorry I know people like the waking up and cuddling thing, but I find that to be a bit overused, so opted out of it. Though I do love when that occurs and it would make the entire House Cuddy hook up easy, which is really hard to thin of a nice way to hook the two up, but I think I'm moving in that direction with the next chapter. And I'll stop rambling now, it's late and I have more to write. Class starts soon and I want to finish this story up soon too. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer this next part was actually another story but than I decided it fit and would give a nice long update. And I sort of built it up too much so this may be a big let down, sorry for that… Blame it on Staind their song came on the radio and it clicked. Oh and coffee is at fault too. Coffee is better than Vicodin I don't care what House says. Few cups of coffee and I can do stupid things faster with more energy! After this back to the story itself…**

**Chapter 11**

The morning had not turned out as bad as she had expected. House showed up late as usual, but quickly found himself a case, which did require him enough to keep him out of clinic duty. The patient's husband was a rich man, that was clear, Cuddy soon learned from the hospital rumor mill that the patients husband was affiliated with the mob in New Jersey. All she could think was, Oh great another one of those. She hoped this case turned out as well as the last time they had a mob patient, and hopefully House would not get some insane present from the man for saving his wife, like the Corvette. She was halfway through her paperwork that had to be done that day when she received a phone call from Blythe House asking if she would be willing to have lunch with her. Cuddy had been so surprised she had accepted. She found Blythe to be an interesting lady, who held a lot of secrets as to who House is, and why he is who he is. Which reminded Cuddy she never actually talked to House about his father, she needed to do that, for her own curiosity, as well as, talking about it might help him deal.

When lunchtime came Cuddy went and meant Blythe at a diner not to far from the hospital. They had talked about unimportant things for the first part of the lunch. Cuddy had been surprised when she received the invite to lunch. Blythe had called her again, asking her to lunch. Her excuse had been she missed her girl talk that she would have with her friends, and she did not know anyone in town. House had been busy with a patient, and was actually keeping out of trouble for the most part, and Wilson was busy working on a speech for the conference he would be speaking at over the weekend. It left Cuddy with no one to have lunch with, and why not Blythe. She enjoyed the woman's company.

Blythe had been nervous at first, when she called she was not sure if she could follow through with her plan. But when Cuddy agreed to lunch, it was too late to turn back. Now in the middle of the lunch Blythe finally brought up the subject that had prompted her to make this lunch date. "You've known Greg since college right?"

"Yeah we meant in Michigan. He was even a legend back than. You must be proud of him."

"I am. Did you two ever date?" Blythe asked, knowing she was going beyond the bounds of politeness.

Cuddy almost choked on the drink she had taken, "No. Not really. He was with Stacey than."

Blythe had a few choice words for Stacey. She was upset at the woman who had left her son, so soon after his sickness. If Stacey had really loved her son, as much as she claimed to, than she would have stuck by him, through thick and thin. "Do you like Greg?"

"What do you mean by like?" Cuddy asked, wondering if House had put his mother up to this, but even he would not do that.

"I believe he likes you." Blythe said, "He never told me who helped him back after the infraction. But I know you were the one. The one that was there for him, that brought him back to us." Blythe held the tears back, she had been so worried when Greg disappeared after his infraction, "I know you had to see him vulnerable. He does not allow people to see that side of him very often, but he lets you. That was why when he was sick last week, he allowed you to hel him because you have seen him in a similar position before."

Blythe continued, "And when they do, he usually pushes them away. He never pushed you away, which means he likes you. And he probably did try to push you away, but clearly not hard enough, and you were still there even when he was at his worst. Which leads me to believe that you like him too."

"Blythe we are nothing more than friends."

"But you both want it to be more." Blythe said. "He wants to be with you. That is clear to me. The way he acts around you, how he lets you see more than the persona he created to keep everyone away."

Cuddy had nothing to say. She had started to wonder if House wanted to be with her, after the entire date crashing and the invetro incidents. But she did not think House capable of loving anyone but Stacey. Since she had been back, it seemed like that was true. She had seen how the two easily played back into each others worlds. It was like the entire incident of House pushing her away had never happened. They were almost back to where they had been before Stacey had left the last time. "I think he wants to be with Stacey."

Blythe smiled, "That is his way of keeping you away. He does not care for Stacey anymore. I think he saw her for who she was the last time. I think Greg saw she would only leave him again if things got to hard, and she wanted him to change to be the man she wants, but not the man he is. That was enough to make him realize that she did not love him enough."

Blythe let Cuddy think, she was not pressuring the woman into anything, "No matter what happens I think you are a great friend to Greg. I know he would never tell you that. And I am grateful for all you have done for him. I never got to thank you for bringing him back, and I don't think I will ever be able thank you enough."

Cuddy watched Blythe leave after that. Music from some college students iPod filled the silence of the park bench Cuddy now found herself sitting on. She sat there remembering the time she saw Gregory House at his most vulnerable, it was the time that she realized that she loved the man, for better or for worse. She never acted on her love because you could love a friend, and even if she wanted to be more then friends it just was not logistically possible.

_**It's been awhile since I could hold my head up high**_

_**It's been awhile since I first saw you**_

_**It's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again**_

_**It's been awhile since I could call you**_

_That night was not a night that Cuddy expected to find House. She found herself walking aimlessly around the area of the hospital. Lost in her thoughts worried about her friend who she was starting to think he might be dead. The once famous doctor had been missing for over six months. No one had heard from him, nor had they seen him. He disappeared shortly after his girlfriend of five years left him. The board was quickly growing tired of the excuses that Wilson and Cuddy had concocted to explain Dr. House's absences, and it made it worse that most of the people on the board had already had a strong disdain for House. The fact that the hospital was responsible for his condition was not enough to quiet the boards need to fire Dr. House. _

_The police refused to declare House as a missing person. The police declared that there was no sign of a struggle, or distress on House's part, he most likely just decided to leave of his own free will. He would return, if he returned, when he felt like it. Than there were House's parents, his mother and father both worried. Willing to do whatever Cuddy and Wilson thought was right, but neither of them knowing where their son might be. His parents had been paying his rent since House had gone missing, his mother called a lot hoping to hear that her son had returned. _

_As she walked all of this ran through her mind, as it had done many of nights. She was now miles away from the hospital, the wet ground beneath her feet reminding her of the spring thunderstorm that had knocked the power out, leaving the hospital to run on generators most of the afternoon. The coffee shop she had procured her morning cup of coffee from, most morning, was where she found herself. _

_Walking inside the stench was the first thing that caught her attention. Coffee mixed with someone who had not showered in awhile. She assumed it was the individual in front of her who looked like a bum. _

_"That's a dollar twenty-nine sir." The young barista said clearly annoyed when the man laid down a handful of pennies. _

_"You are short twenty-nine cents sir." The woman said ready to take the mans small cup of coffee away, despite it was clear the drenched man needed it more than the shop needed the twenty-nine cents._

_"I got it." Cuddy said moving up and laying down another dollar. She did not look up at the man until she heard the sharp intake of breath coming from him. Cuddy looked up, surprised seeing a scraggly warn version of her friend. _

_**And everything I can't remember**_

_**As fucked up as it all may seem**_

_**The consequences that are rendered **_

_**I stretched myself beyond my means**_

_"Greg?" She said as a question, more out of shock. _

_"Thanks." He said grabbing the cup of coffee and quickly trying to exit the coffee shop. He had no cane, and from the looks of it, he struggled to walk. Short steps, almost dragging his right leg along. Each step was a battle for him, his face grimaced as he moved from the coffee shop. _

_Cuddy left her change on the counter and quickly followed her former friend. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Cuddy snapped at the back of the limping man. _

_House did not answer, he wished she would just disappear. He knew it had been a bad decision to move so close to the hospital, but money was short and he hoped to find another job at one of the local jazz bars. He was still running away from what he could not handle the life he no longer could live. Stacey leaving had been enough to push him past a point, he thought he had paid enough already, wasn't the infarction enough? Clearly it had not been enough because he had to pay even more by watching the only woman he ever loved walk away from him. _

_Cuddy grabbed House's arm, pulling him harder than she meant to. The sudden jerk caught him off guard, taking his precious balance away, he tumbled to the ground, smacking into the side of the building before landing on his right side on the ground. A cry of agony sounded as he lay there the precious cup of coffee he had obtained spilt on the ground next to his crumpled form. His fingers clung to his leg, not having the strength or the ability to turn off his bad leg. Blood dripped down the side of his face, where his head had smacked into the brick building as he fell to the ground, all of it made him look weak and warn. _

_"Shit I'm sorry." Cuddy said kneeling down next to him. She knew better than to ask where it hurt. She struggled to move his large form, it was not his weight but his size that made it difficult to get him turned onto his back, his hands refused to leave his right thigh muscle, or lack there of. _

_Through clenched teeth he begged, "Just go away." _

_"I can't leave you Greg." She said watching the once proud man wither in pain on the wet ground. The urge to bombard him with questions was outweighed by the urge to get him off the cold ground. "Can you stand up?"_

_House really did not know if he had the strength left in him. He had lost his last job two weeks ago, and he spent what little money he had left on the sleazy motel he was staying at and the pills, the last of which he had taken hours ago. He had not eaten in over two days, and that was even more complicated by the fact he had not eaten on a regular basis in the past month. _

"_I don't know." He answered his voice full of defeat. His head hung low, afraid to make eye contact. He was a pitiful excuse for a man, he could hear his father voice in his head taunting him for his weakness._

_His voice was enough to worry Cuddy, this was not the House she had known. "I'm going to help you." She helped him to a standing position. _

_Once on his feet, House was leaning against the building, still in agony, his breathing irregular and labored, he closed his eyes trying to fight the wave of agony. His own voice in his head screaming for him to run away, but the reality his immobility preventing his escape. _

_"Taxi!" Cuddy called at the street, a few taxi cabs passing by. She needed to get House to the hospital, get him checked out, the cut on his face looked like it would need stitches. _

_One stopped, helping House, who leaned heavily on Cuddy, she was able to get him into the taxi. She either did not notice or care that the blood now dripping off his face was staining her shirt. She started to tell the taxi driver to take her to the hospital, but House protested, enough to open the door and attempt to get out. _

_"Fine can I at least take you back to my place?"_

_"No. I can make it back to mine." _

_"Your apartment is miles from here."_

_House almost laughed, he did not expect to still have that place. He was sure his landlord would have thrown his stuff out. It made him wonder who had been paying the rent while he was gone. House barked out his motel name and leaned back in the seat trying to massage the painful thigh muscle. _

_Cuddy knew the hotel it had been a few blocks from where she had found House, and she knew the place usually rented by the hour because it was that type of establishment. _

_When the taxi stopped outside the motel House told it to wait. Cuddy knew he needed help inside and she wanted to check his face, she pulled her money out quickly paying the taxi driver, knowing he would drive off with the money and not wait. Getting House inside was difficult, he was on the first floor, but the distance seemed to be way too much for either of them to make. Once through the door, she tried to block out the stench of the room that clearly had not been cleaned on a regular basis. House gently lay on the bed, closing his eyes, he was embarrassed to have her there. "Go now. I'm inside." _

_" You need stitches." Cuddy said moving closer to the bed._

_"I'll be fine." _

_"How long have you been staying here?" She hoped he had not been there since his disappearance._

_"Only a few days." House confessed lifting his hand to his face to check the wound. Wincing as he touched it. _

_He looked horrible, Cuddy thought to herself, seeing him laying on the bed, he was skinnier than a man his size should be, his hair had more grey in it than before, and the pain was obvious. As she took him in, she noticed the pill bottle that sat next to his bed. She did not need to read the label to figure out what was in it, pain medication. _

_"How long have you been taking those?"_

_House did not answer at first, when he finally spoke he said, "None of your business."_

_She blew her top than, "None of my business? Do you know what you have put Wilson, your parents, and myself through? We thought you were dead. Wilson and I have been lying to the board every month trying to make sure you keep your job."_

_"I never asked you too." House snapped, not moving from the bed, not even bothering to open his eyes. He was too tired, he did not want this. Why didn't they just let him be, like Stacey had. Why didn't they see what she saw, he was a waste of time and their efforts were wasted on him. _

"_Those aren't even prescribe to you are they?" Cuddy asked indicating the pill bottle. _

_House did not answer, he had moved up in his drug of choice Vicidon had a kick to it. "just go away Cuddy." _

_"Why did you disappear?"_

_"They were going to fire me anyways. I was not going to live in pain, and they would not allow a doctor that had to take pain medicine just to survive through the day to continue to practice medicine, and I was tired of all of you's and Wilson's lectures." His anger carried him on, despite it was clear he was too exhausted and in too much pain to really want to argue, "What would you have me do? Continued on, let you and Wilson continue on your oh so mightily ways, making sure poor House doesn't do anything stupid? Not giving a damn that every morning was a struggle for him to get out of bed because each morning he woke up with pain that never went away, always threatening to make him pass out and that was the good days. The bad days I did pass out, and woke up only to get a lecture for being late and more clinic hours, more walking, more staring." He paused, a wave of pain silencing him, and silencing Cuddy as she looked on worried. When it passed he spoke almost in a whisper, "And there was nothing left there for me." _

_Cuddy closed her eyes, not sure what to say, but she felt like the world was caving in around her, she wanted to tell him, she and Wilson were there for him, they always would be, but she knew it would only make him fight her more. _

"_You are not staying here." She said when she finally spoke again. "I will have interns bring me my car, and some medicine for you." She continued to speak despite his trying to protest, "We can go back to my house." _

_House said nothing, he did not want to stay in this place, but he was not ready to face the people of his former life. The life that had seem to come to a screeching end a few months ago. There was nothing there left for him. He was living with a punishment he did not deserve. That was why he disappeared, shame and disappointment. Forcing himself to live with the consequences, and yet avoiding other consequences he did not want to face. _

_The battle in his eyes was clear, "They won't know who you are, and I will not let Wilson know." Right away, she thought, she would give House time. _

_"Ok." He said softly, closing his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to let the exhaustion take him and never to wake up again. _

_**It's been awhile since I could say that I wasn't addicted**_

_**And it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well as**_

_**It's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do**_

_**It's been awhile, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you**_

_Cuddy called her secretary ordering her to send two interns, one with her car, and the other with a car to take them back. She also would need a vile of morphine, a needle, a set of scrubs, and a suture kit. Her secretary did not question her, as she had learned to do. The next call was placed to the pharmacy giving the pharmacist his orders. It took twenty minutes for the interns to appear with her car and the morphine. House was asleep by the time they reached the hotel room, his pain had drained him of any energy he might have had. Cuddy decided to allow him to stay asleep, she would stitch the cut later. Rolling up the dirty sleeve of his shirt she quickly injected the morphine, hoping it would give him some respite from the pain. The interns stayed at the doorway, neither of them asking questions afraid of the Dean of Medicine. _

_"I need help getting him out to my car." Cuddy said, wondering if either of the interns knew who House was. She doubted it, if she spoke his name, than yes, but they were new before House's time, she felt safe that the two interns would not know who Dr. House was by seeing him. _

_Once House was in the car she dismissed the two interns, driving towards her home, she occasionally looked over at the sleeping form, he looked almost peaceful beside the lines of tension that were always present despite his state of consciousness. _

_The drive to her house was peaceful. House was asleep, passed out whatever form did not matter, it meant he was quiet through the car ride, giving Cuddy the ability to check him over at each stoplight. He never would have allowed her otherwise, he would have bitched moaned and groaned until she left him alone, at least the old House would have. The new one she encountered tonight, the one full of pain, physical and emotional, was oddly quiet and compliant. If she was not already worried, that alone would have been enough to make her worried about her once brilliant employee. _

_Getting him inside was a difficult task, she never hated the few steps up to her house more than she did that day. Once inside, she struggled half dragging him, and half carrying him into the bedroom. Just moving into the new house she had yet to get a guest bed for the spare room. Inside the room she got him on the bed, taking a break she sat down watching him sleeping, how could he sleep through all of that? She wondered, out of breath and exhausted. _

_She would have to clean everything tomorrow, she thought to herself, seeing as he was smelly and dirty, her covers would need to be washed. He would have to take a shower, as soon as he woke up, she decided. Getting to work she numbed the area around the cut on House's face, the only indication that he felt anything was a hiss from him. She quickly sutured the cut, covering it with gauze she left him to sleep, but not before pulling a blanket over him. _

_Walking into her kitchen she sat down, what was she going to do with him? She could not turn him lose on the streets again. He would not survive much longer if she did, and she knew he needed help. The pain he had to live in, she knew the pills he was taking had not taken the pain away, it had been clear in his haggard appearance. She found House, and she would not lose him again. _

_**Why must I feel this way?**_

_**Just make this go away **_

_**Just one more peaceful day **_

_Cuddy was startled from her light slumber when she heard a low moan coming from the stiff body she was entwined with. At some point in the night she had gone back to her room, and fell asleep on the bed next to the smelly sleeping man. He seemed to move to her side of the bed in the night, curling up with her. The voice in her head told her he had done it out of instinct moving to the warm body, he probably thought she was Stacey. She was getting ready to move when she felt his entire body shake accompanied with a cry of pain. _

_"House!" Cuddy said moving away from him, his eyes were open, he was staring at where she had been, tears gently rolling down his face. _

_Another growl of pain, he was grasping his tight. Under his fingers he felt the remaining muscle spasming. Taking the peace away from him, as it always seemed to do. _

_"Try to relax." Cuddy said trying to pry his hands from his thigh, once she was finished with being shocked by the tears she saw pouring down House's face. She could not pry his hands away, he held on tightly, refusing to move them. _

_"hurts…" House said through clenched teeth almost not audible. _

_"I know." Cuddy said softly searching for the bag with the morphine in it. She did not want to give him as much as she gave him the night before, she wanted him lucid enough to shower and eat. She found the bag rushing over to House she quickly administered a smaller dose, sitting with him, gently rubbing his arm while she waited for the medicine to take effect. _

_Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to House, the pain ebbed down to a dull ache. He let go of his thigh and lay back, feeling the sweat drip off him. _

_"Do you think you can walk?" Cuddy asked feeling him relax._

_"Maybe." House answered._

_"A warm bath might help relax you." She said softly, noticing the look of embarrassment on his face. "You stink." She said knowing any more empathy from her, and he would run. "And you are sticking up my new house."_

_House just looked at her and said nothing. He had no comeback, and he couldn't say he was sorry. Silence was better._

_Cuddy helped him to his feet, and the two of them got him into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet while Cuddy worked on filling the tub with warm water. "Come on now I'm not going to undress you . I know that might have been in many of your fantasies, but not going to happen."_

_"No you were usually undressing Stacey." House said before his brain caught up. The emotional pain was evident in his blue eyes, just the mention of her name, even by himself was painful. "You just want to see me naked." House retorted as if he had never said Stacey's name._

_"Oh yes you figured me out." Cuddy replied sarcastically. Putting some bath salts into the warm water she saw the look on House's face, "What you stink. This will make you smell better."_

_"I'll smell like a girl."_

_"Better than a garbage can. Now come on." Cuddy said throwing the shirt House had on in the corner. She helped him with his shoes, knowing he probably would need it but would not ask for it. _

_House stood on his own, pulling the jeans that were too big on him off. He was now naked in Cuddy's bathroom, and his face was flushing red. _

_Somehow he managed to climb into the bathtub, and sat down in the warm water. It did .feel relaxing. Laying back he closed his eyes, he would wash in a bit. _

_"I'll be in to check on you in a few. I need to call the hospital and let them know I'll be working from home today. I need the time off." She said not wanting House to think she was taking the day off for him, though she was, she knew he would only feel uncomfortable. Even if they both knew it was a lie, the words were spoken so they could both go on telling themselves it was not a lie, that she really did need the time off. _

_When she finished the phone call she walked into the bathroom, she found him leaning back in the tub, his eyes closed, his good leg bent up out of the water, bubbles conveniently hiding anything neither of them wanted her to see. _

_She sat on the toilet seat and watched him, he was as relaxed as she had seen him ever. _

_"Quit staring." House said without opening his eyes, "I can feel your eyes on me all caring and concern. I'm fine."_

_She wanted to ask him if he really was fine. What had he been up too all these months? Why didn't he call and let someone know he was alive, he did not have to tell them where he was at, just that he was alive, would have been enough. She wanted to yell at him, to hug him, anything. But nothing would be accepted. Her care and concern would never be allowed. The love she felt, god it was love, she loved him as a friend, and at one point she had wanted more, none of it would ever be accepted by him though. "I know you are. That is why I want you to come back to the hospital and take up diagnostics."_

"_What about Buddy Lee?" He was the current head of diagnostics, and the closest thing House ever had to a mentor. Dr. Lee was in direct contrast to House in everything. Lee was a kind old man, House was an abrasive young man. But there was a respect among them. Countless times House was called in for a consult for Lee, it seemed like every case. In the months leading up to the infraction, it seemed like House and Lee were partner in diagnostics. Working side by side with House solving most of the cases, and Lee right there along with him, mostly just watching and debating him until House found the right answer. Dr. Lee had wanted House to take over the department for him, he was ready to retire, and he knew House was the best there was. He had personally made sure that House had got certified as a diagnostician, within months of House working at hospital. Dr. Lee was the one who recruited House to work at PPTH, he had pestered the young infectious disease and nephrologists into visiting PTTH, and later accepting a position at the hospital. Dr. Lee had seen the greatness in House that was masked to everyone else by House's personality. _

_"He is retiring." Cuddy did not want to also tell House the real reason, Lee was sick and on his way out. _

_House wanted to ask her why him, he was damaged. Part of him wanted the job, he liked diagnostics it was challenging and he had enjoyed his time spent working with Lee. He had come to the hospital in hopes of working with the man, and now he was being offered the job._

_Cuddy took his silence as his needing help to make the decision, "It's a tenured position House. You would have to do a few clinic hours a week, and take on a few fellows to fulfill the teaching aspect of your contract. They could end up doing all the work, while you diagnose the patient." Much as it had worked between House and Lee. "Wilson is the head of Oncology now, so you would be in an office next to him."_

_House did not answer. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back yet. His leg changed everything. People did not want a sick doctor, and that is all they would ever see in him. The crippled doctor who probably was only allowed to continue out of pity. _

_After a few minutes of silence Cuddy said, "Just think about it House. There is no rush. Lee is willing to wait awhile." Lee would be the one to make it happen, he had enough friends with the board, that they would give him his wish of letting House take the reins. _

_She left House again to go and order food, take out was the best she could do at the moment. It was early in the morning but there was a Chinese take out restaurant that was open 24 hours a day. When she returned to the bathroom House had cleaned up, and was now just sitting in the water. _

_"You ready to get out?" She asked._

_"Yeah." House answered hoping he would not have to ask for help. He had thought about what she offered, and he knew it was the only offer he was going to get for medicine. He was damaged goods, and no one wanted him on their staff. Part of Cuddy's offer was out of guilt, or so he thought. The only passion he ever felt outside of his relationship with Stacey, was the passion of his job, finding the answer to someone's mysterious disease. He had lived for it once, maybe he could live for it again. Anything was better than what he had been doing. Having nothing to live for, well it was not something anyone ever wanted. If he did not take this chance, he would be giving up, and he would be the person his father always thought he was, weak and not worth the time of day. _

_Cuddy helped House out, taking note of the low growl of pain. She handed him a towel and the scrubs she had made the interns bring her the night before. "I got take out from Ming's hope that is ok."_

_"Yeah." House said softly. He waited for her to leave before he started to dry off. He limped painfully to the vanity in the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, the face looking him back in the mirror, the reflection he had avoided was ready to try again. _

_It was not until that night, that House finally gave her his answer. By than she had figured it out, he had not once tried to leave her house. He sat on the couch most of the afternoon watching T.V. while she worked. _

_"I'll take it." He said over dinner. _

_"I'll let Lee know. He'll be happy." _

_"Thanks." The word coming out of his mouth felt wrong and foreign but he meant it. _

_"You are welcome. You know, I'm going to have to tell people that you are alive and I found you now."_

_"Really I just thought you could tell them I was someone else. It's just a coincidence I look like Gregory House, and I have that same bad limp as he had. We can create some cool story, happened while I was saving a group of orphans from a burning building in the middle of the mountains. The burns from the fire, and the frostbite from the freezing cold led me to have a permanent limp" _

_Cuddy just smiled at him, she was use to this House. But she had to tell him what she had been thinking about most of the day, what she had tried to tell him the night before, now she had him willing to come back to the world of the living he had to know what he was coming back to. "You know you had a lot of people worried sick about you. Wilson, Lee, and myself. Your mother, was worried. She has called Wilson almost everyday. You have people who care about you House."_

_"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just needed time." _

_"Just don't do it again." She said suddenly close to him. She did not move back as he leaned in, and kissed her on the lips, hesitantly. _

_She opened her mouth, pressing her own tongue into his, exploring. Her eyes closed, she pulled away, she could not do this. He was on the rebound, and he was no where near ready for a relationship. _

_"Sorry." She said, "But we can't." _

_**And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight**_

_**And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry**_

_**And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face**_

_**It's been awhile but I still can remember just the way you taste**_

That had been all the explanation for his absence all those months she had gotten. Dr. Lee died a year after House had taken the reins of diagnostics. But he had been there with House when he came back. Lee had made sure House was ready to take over before he left. He had made sure that his protégé, Dr. House, would be able to hold his head high and take whatever duties came with Diagnostics, it did not take much to get House back into the swing of things. It was shortly after his death that she and Wilson had devised a plan to get House to start taking cases again. Wilson's supposed cousin who had the tapeworm in her, and the trick to get him to do clinic duty once again, all was worth it. Now years later House was almost back to normal, Cuddy thought as she found herself back in her office.

She thought about the Tritter fiasco that had almost taken House from them again. The words that had stung her so deeply. She had been willing to let him go to prison after that, she almost did not show up to court that day with the forged document, but that morning despite what he was facing House had showed up at her apartment. He had apologized to her, and it reminded her of the last time he had said he was sorry. It reminded her what life without House had been like, and she was not ready yet. She had brought him back to the land of the living and she'd be damn if she'd let Tritter take him away again.

**And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high**

**It's been awhile since I said I'm sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews : ) I am way ahead of what I'm posting, my way of keeping a steady update. Logic is to help keep updating despite the fact that I know have 3 papers due a week (only three class's too) and an actual research article to write : ) But no fear I still take suggestions and am always changing the story. **

**Chapter 12**

"House when was the last time you slept?" Wilson asked, it was Friday and he was suppose to be on a flight in a few hours time.

"I got a few hours this afternoon." House said reading over his patients file, trying to find anything he missed. Anything that would be the key to solving this case otherwise the patient would be dead by the end of the weekend.

"Before that?"

"I don't know mom."

"Speaking of which, she is worried about you." Wilson said feeling more comfortable about leaving his friend now that his mother was around. Though he could not help but think there was a train wreck about to occur. When Stacey returned, she had lunch with the two doctors on more than one occasion. Even going so far as showing up to talk to House about non-hospital related topics. Stacey was dangerous, Wilson knew this, she was poison for his friend. As much as Wilson considered her a friend, he knew what she could do to House. What she had done to him the last time she had returned to the hospital. Wilson wasn't ready to watch his friend loss any progress he had made in living his life.

House was not avoiding her, despite what some people might think, he was trying to solve this case, which seemed to be impossible, but he was use to doing the impossible. "I'll call her." House said, "I already told her I had a case."

Wilson wanted to point out the obvious that his mother did not know what he was like when he had a case, especially a case he could not solve. "I'm going to be leaving soon is there anything I can get you?"

"Nope. Where you going?" House said throwing the file down finally and focusing on his friend. Looking around for his fellows he found their area empty. Before Wilson could answer House's pager went off.

"Got to go." House said, getting up from his chair and painfully limping with the aid of his cane towards the elevators.

Wilson knew that the page meant nothing good, but there was nothing he could do for his friend now. Grabbing his cell phone out he walked to his office, calling Blythe.

"Hey Blythe it's James."

"Hi James have you seen Greg?"

"I just talked to him. He has a really complicated case, but he wanted me to call you and let you know he is fine. He has been sleeping over at the hospital, the patient has been a difficult one to diagnose. Also for you not to worry, he is fine."

"I know it is ridiculous for me to worry about my forty year old son."

"No it's not." Wilson said smiling, "He is fine. I am going to be leaving town soon for a conference. I'll make sure Cuddy checks in on him. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah." Blythe said remembering her lunch with Dr. Cuddy the other day. She was a nice woman, and she wished more for the hospital administrator and her son. "Thank you James."

"You are welcome. Do you need anything before I leave town?"

"I don't think so. But Greg left me the keys to his car, so if I need anything I can go get it."

"Ok. I'll talk to you when I get back in town."

"Maybe we can have another dinner than. I have yet to really meet the people who work for Greg."

Wilson frowned, House would hate that, he had not liked the idea of Cuddy in his apartment the first dinner. "Sure." He could not say no to Blythe though. "But I have to go to the airport now."

"Have a good trip and be safe James."

"She is stable for now." Chase told House as he walked into the room.

"Any new symptoms?" House asked, clearly looking warn.

"Besides the respiratory arrest?" Chase asked the obvious expecting House to snap at him, but the other doctor did not instead he surprised everyone.

"I'll go inform the husband. Run the blood work one last time. There has to be something that is missing." House said before leaving the room. Once outside he looked for the woman's husband finding him later in the waiting room.

"She is stable for now." House said wishing to sit, but knowing getting up would be more painful than just standing there. He missed his last dose of vicodin, he was to wrapped up in trying to cure his patient to have noticed the pain until he was forced to walk the distance from his office to the woman's room to find that Chase had gotten the situation under control.

The husband glared at him, "I thought you were the best."

"You were misinformed" House said leaning back against the wall. "We are doing all we can. Her symptoms don't add up." House said fighting off the need to pop a pill right now.

"Fix her." The husband said getting up and glaring at the taller man. "You don't want to know what would happen if she dies."

"We are trying." House said, "It is not like I can wave my little magical wand" House was moving his cane in the air, "And than she is all better."

"What about our child?"

"The fetus is still hanging on." House knew that would not last much longer either. "You can go back to her room now. The doctors are running another round of blood test." Which House knew it meant nothing, they would find nothing different, but he had to do something, anything rather than sit around and wait for the clock to run out.

The husband left leaving House leaning against the wall, with a feeling of dread. House was physically afraid of the husband, he knew the man had connections to the mob, and he knew that would not bode well for him when he could not solve this case. Part of that was what kept him working through the nights. He lied to Wilson he had not slept in over 24 hours, closer to 48 actually. He was exhausted, but there were more pressing matters than sleeping.

Returning to his office, he sat behind his desk, finding his vicodin he quickly swallowed two pills. Closing his eyes, only for a few seconds he told himself, he leaned back in the chair and tried to relax. He let the patients symptoms roam through his mind. Neurons firing in different orders, connecting in patterns that created memories formed from medical school, trying to find the right disease to match the combination of symptoms. He opened his eyes when he heard his door open and the sound of hills.

Expecting Cuddy, he said, "Can't do clinic duty. If you haven't heard already I have a dying patient. I thought her and her fetus were more important than the stuffy noses, and crotch rot."

"Greg." Stacey said, a grin on her face.

"Hey." House said sitting up in his chair now facing his former love. "What bring you here?"

"I wanted to say hi."

"I'm actually busy." House said motioning at the mess of journals and textbooks spread around his office.

"So I've noticed. I wandered if you wanted to grab a bite real quick? Something to get you away."

"Wilson put you up to this?" House asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Stacey had been warned by Wilson to be careful. He was worried about his best friend, and Stacey was not sure why she worried Wilson so much. Sometimes the way those two were, just wasn't right.

"I really need to work. This is not like losing your keys. When I stop looking for the answer, it won't magically come." House said.

"Ok, but think about eating at least." Stacey asked, wondering if she wanted to be with Greg again.

"Sure." Just friends, House thought. They had been friends and lovers, why couldn't they just be friends again.

It was past ten p.m. when Cuddy was finally ready to leave the office for the day. It had been over a week since she woke up in House's bed, and she had seen him rarely in that time. She knew he was not avoiding her, he had a puzzle that he could not solve. That was where all his focus was, even Stacey had been thrown by the wayside along with Wilson, all for the puzzle. Wilson had asked her to look after House while he was gone. They both knew when House was in the middle of a case he could not solve he would forget simple things like the need to eat, to sleep, or even personal hygiene. Keeping her promise to Wilson she found herself riding the elevator up to House's office. Foreman was the fellow on duty that night, the others had been up longer than forty-eight hours, and she sent them home earlier to sleep. Cameron would relieve Foreman around mid-night, and he would get sleep than.

Now entering House's office, she was determined to make him go home and get some sleep. Walking inside she found him staring at the wall, his eyes focused on some unknown thing on the wall. "House go home."

"Can't woman dying." House answered his voice harsh from lack of use.

"Foreman will call you if anything changes. You aren't helping her by working yourself into the ground."

"I'm well past working myself into the ground. I've moved onto wading through the fires of hell." House replied.

"House sleep will help." He needed it badly, she could tell the circles under his eyes, his usual glow all gone. The look of complete exhaustion was clear in every feature of his body, and she knew it would add to the pain he felt.

"I know I just…"

"You are leaving now. I will call security to carry you out of here." Cuddy said not giving House a chance to say anything else. "Now come on I'll take you home, and I'll get you up in the morning and bring you back bright and early. If anything changes through the night Cameron or Chase could pick you up on their way in, both of their places put your apartment on their route to the hospital."

House got up, he wanted to argue with her, but he did not have the strength. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it, she was right he was warn out, and not helping anyone in his state. He tried to compromise, "I'll sleep here. The couch is as comfortable as my bed, and it'll cut out the traveling time."

Cuddy looked at him not trusting him to sleep.

"I swear." House said softly, moving over to the couch. "See going to lay down now." House grabbed his iPod out of the dock it was charging in. "Can you get me a pillow and a blanket?" He asked sighing.

"Sure. Go shower first, you need it, and I'll get you something to eat.."

House listened to her, he needed a shower, his hair was greasy from lack of a shower, and he was too exhausted to argue otherwise. He showered quickly returning to his office to find his couch set up for him to sleep in. Cuddy was sitting in the chair in the corner, for once happy that she had allowed House to get a couch in his office.

She offered him a cold sandwich from the hospital cafeteria, it was all they had at that time of night.

He accepted it and ate it quickly, starving from the lack of food, his stomach forgetting to complain or maybe he just ignored it.

"You can leave now." House said when he finished his sandwich. Tossing the wrapper into the wastebasket, he lay down on the couch pulling the blanket over himself.

"I want to make sure you sleep." Cuddy said.

House rolled his eyes, and grabbed his iPod from the stand next to the couch, leaving his pager there. He turned the iPod on and searched for the right music to sleep to. Finding Audioslave, or what House called Rage Against the Machine Lite. The group had been formed by most of the members of RATM, minus Zach Delaroche the singer of RATM. In his place Chris Cornell took the singer position, and from that grew one of the best sounds of 2002 and onwards, improving with every album.

"Page me in the morning." House stated, but in more of the form of a question. House lay down closing his eyes letting Chris Cornells voice, and Tom Morello's awesome guitar sing/play him to sleep.

"I will. Now sleep." Cuddy waited until House's breathing evened out before she left, making a mental note to call Blythe in the morning and let her know House was fine.

House had faked sleeping, he knew it would not come on quickly, but Cuddy needed to get home and rest herself. She had been trying to keep up with him as well as the hospital over the past few days. Sleep for him would eventually come, but right now he was too exhausted to sleep. Always seemed wrong that a person could be too exhausted to sleep, but that was his problem. Unwinding to the music, he brought his thoughts back to Cuddy.

She was a rare creature, one of the few people who could put up with House. One of the people who could dish out as well as take his sarcasm. He respected her as a doctor, as a boss, even as a person, despite what he might say and do to the contrary. Sometimes, just sometimes, he was willing to admit that he more than respected her. The other night with her in his bed, that had been a reminder of what could have been. Waking up next to her, next to a female, was a sharp memory of what could have been if his life had not turned out like it had. The infarction had changed things, changed him, and with the ruin of his thigh muscle also came with the ruin of the only serious relationship he had ever had. That had been too much for him, all of it, so he swore to never get in that position again. Despite how he felt about Cuddy, he would not let himself get hurt again, and he would not let himself hurt her either. No he had to stop whatever he was feeling, squash it like he normally did with his sarcasm. Push her away so she was once again at a safe distance.

**Even when you've paid enough**

**Been pulled apart or been held up**

**With every single memory of what could have been..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The pager broke the silence of the early morning, but it had not woken him. He slept through the multiple pages, his body refusing to recognize the sound nor force itself awake. Too far from consciousness to fight his bodies wish to continue to sleep. A state of wakefulness did not come until he heard the shouting in his office hours later.

"They said you would fix her!" the husbands harsh voice filtered through to House's consciousness. "Were you fucking sleeping?" The man's voice oozed with anger.

House rolled into a sitting position, his movements were slow caused by years of living with constant pain in his leg that trained him to move slowly when waking up, even with a screaming individual in your room which instinct required fast movements to prepare for fighting or running.

The door opened again, Cuddy entering she received a call from a nurse that House's patients husband was on his way to Dr. House's office.

"Please calm down sir." Cuddy said looking at House who looked confused, as well as in pain.

"Don't tell me to calm down. He was sleeping while my wife died. He was suppose to make her better!" The man screamed glaring at House.

House looked at Cuddy to confirm that his patient had in fact died.

"Dr. House had been up for over three days working on your wife's case. I was the one who made him sleep." Cuddy said, "His staff was still actively perusing the case."

Looking around House tried to figure out what time it was, the sun was not up yet, so probably still early morning. How much had he slept? Clearly not enough to feel refreshed or even alert enough to deal with the situation at hand. The lack of sleep caught up with a vengeance.

"I saw them once, and that was when she died!"

"There was nothing else we could have done. Sometimes you can't solve the case." House said finally breaking the staring contest between Cuddy and the woman's husband.

The man wanted to scream at House and tell him this was not a case, this was his wife and his child, but there was a better time for this. If he continued he knew the hospital would ban him or at least keep him from seeing Dr. House.

"Now if you don't mine I'm done, the case is over." House said standing up and moving slowly towards the door, sleeping on the couch had only exacerbated the pain in his leg. His bladder was calling to him.

The husband moved out of the way, as did Cuddy. They both watched as House limped to the bathroom that was not too far from his office.

When he returned there was no one left in his office. Packing his things depositing them into his book bag and putting the bag on his shoulder, he limped to the elevator, he was done, time to go sleep now. When he woke up again he would try to figure where he went wrong. There as no rush now the patient was dead, they failed.

The elevator stopped on the floor below his own. House looked up to see the husband of his dead patient getting on. He must have been in his wife's room and leaving. Great just his luck, he'd run into the angry husband when he was trying to leave.

"Dr. House." The man said pushing a button on the elevator. House saw him pulling something from his back, before he knew what it was House saw the black steel and felt the familiar ping of fear. His neck and side seemed to tingle at the memory of the last time he saw a gun.

Moving closer to House the man pressed the gun against him. "Just lean back and relax we are going to ride this to the roof. Don't draw any attention to us, and you'll live to see tomorrow. I just want to talk to you."

House had a sarcastic comment, but kept it to himself. Getting shot again was not his list of things to do, or dying.

They road in silence a few people getting on and off the elevator none of them taking any notice to House's plight. When they reached the floor that would lead them to the roof, the man motioned for House to move off the elevator.

House moved forward gripping his cane tightly, ready to swing for the fences, when he felt a tug on it.

"I think you can manage without this." The man said taking the cane from House's grasp.

Fuck, House thought moving forward using the elevator walls and than door to keep himself upright. A few hop skips later he was outside the elevator, far enough to allow his captor to get off as well. Leaving House's cane inside the man walked out putting the gun back in the holster. After leaving House's office he went out to his car and retrieved the gun from the glove compartment in his car. He had not planned on needing to use it while he was nursing his wife back to health, but one never knew either. He returned to his wife's room to say goodbye one last time, feeing the full weight of losing both his wife and unborn child in the same day, and than was going to visit the doctor who had slept while they died.

"Take the book bag off." The man ordered.

House did as he was told depositing his the book bag on the floor.

"There is no way I can make it up the steps." House said looking at the ten or so steps that led to the roof.

"I think you can manage." The man said moving House towards the stairs.

House leaned heavily on the wall struggling to make it up the steps, when he was not moving fast enough he felt the man grab the collar of his shirt hauling him the rest of the way up depositing him at the top.

"Through the door."

House hoped the few steps out the door. Turning to face the man he said, "I did all I could." House knew that if the man was going to kill him there was nothing he could do, but he wanted the man to know he was being an idiot.

"yeah you slept while she died."

House rolled his eyes, "Maybe you missed this in basic anatomy, but the brain is important and when it is sleep deprived does not work so well."

The fist connected, and House had no way to stop it, he had barely seen it coming it had been so quickly.

House keeled over, the wind knocked out of him from the punch to his stomach. He found himself on the ground once he was breathing again. Fuck, he was on his right thigh, pain shot from it, keeping him on the ground in too much pain to fight back.

A foot connected with House's stomach, a cry cut off as the oxygen once again rushed from House's lungs. Tears forming in his eyes, he lay there, wishing he could move onto his stomach or back. Anything to get off his right side.

"You killed her you fucking bastard." The husband spit, pulling House to his feet he smashed his knee into House's groin letting go so that House crumbled to the ground again, withering in agony.

The man noticed the leg House was clutching, his bad leg, the man deduced. A few kicks to it left House retching on the ground, a small pile of bile erupting from his lips burning his throat. The pain was so instance House was no longer aware he was on the ground, or on the roof of a hospital, all he knew at that moment was he was in pain. A wounded animal trying to curl around the pain, fighting off unconsciousness, it may bring a reprieve to the pain, but he could not protect himself against further pain.

A few more kicks to House's back and the man seemed to be finished, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling House's head off the ground the man declared, "You are lucky that Dr. Cuddy saw us arguing earlier. You'd be dead otherwise. Don't let me ever see you again or you will die."

House lay on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth he said nothing, fighting to keep himself conscious. No one would look for him up here, they would all just assume he went home.

With all the force he could muster the man sent another kick into House's chest, enjoying the cry of pain that sounded from the crippled doctor. He sent a few more punches to House's face, happy when he saw blood oozing from cuts on House's already starting to bruise face.

Now finished he left finding the door to the stairs he took them all the way to the ground floor and walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face.

"Where is House?" Cuddy asked Cameron and Chase, both of which were sitting in the conference area of the diagnostic department.

"I think he went home." Chase said working on a crossword puzzle.

"His bike is still outside." Cuddy said her worry began to grow.

"Maybe he got a ride home." Chase said not seeing the worry on both Cuddy and Cameron's faces, too busy trying to figure out who the actress was on 11 down.

"Who would have given him a ride? Wilson's at the conference in Miami." Cameron said wanting to smack Chase. "Did you check coma guys room?"

"I have a nurse checking already." Cuddy stated, she had called House's cell phone and got no answer, and than called his house to find that he had not been home yet. She spent a good ten minutes telling his mom she was sure he was fine, and probably hiding somewhere in the hospital.

"I'll check the other spots." Chase said finally giving up the crossword puzzle.

"I'll help." Cameron said both of them knowing where their boss liked to hide from Cuddy.

Cuddy called security asking them to search the camera's for Dr. House as she had done many times before when the doctor had decided to hide to get out of clinic duty. She heard a rumor that the guards watching the monitors had turned it into a game of where's House, much like where's Waldo.

Finding Stacey in her office Cuddy inquired as if she had seen House recently.

"Not since yesterday." Stacey said seeing the worry on Cuddy's face. "Are you sure he's not hiding?"

"It makes no sense for him to be hiding. He's off today, technically the next few days since he's been on for the past four." Cuddy said, "Makes no sense for him to still be here, the case is done."

Cuddy's pager went off and after a quick check in the number she borrowed Stacey's phone calling security.

"This is Dr. Cuddy." She said quickly into the receiver.

"The last we saw of Dr. House he was getting on the elevator on his floor."

"Was there anyone else on the elevator?" Cuddy asked.

"The camera in the elevator has been unplugged."

Fucking House, Cuddy thought, he had done that many times, ever since he found Cuddy searching for him using the video camera's in the hospital. "Any idea where the elevator went?"

"No. We don't show him getting off on any floor."

That meant one thing to Cuddy, only one floor did not have a camera on the elevators, the roof! "Send a few men up to the roof. I'll meet them there." Cuddy said almost throwing the phone on Stacey's desk. She took off in an almost run, her hills clicking quickly as she practically ran to the elevator.

When the doors opened to the floor that led to the roof, she noticed House's backpack. She felt the sinking feeling in her gut, afraid of what she would find at the top of the stairs. Not waiting for security she rushed up the steps, emerging from the door the morning sun blinded her for a second. House was on the ground, unconscious, curled up on his left side, blood on his face, his left hand wrapped around his body, his right holding his right thigh.

"House!" Cuddy called moving to House's unconscious body quickly. Kneeling down she felt for a pulse, his skin cool to her touch. She let out a breath once she felt his fast pulse.

The security guards emerged from the door seconds later.

"Get a gurney up here." Cuddy screamed at them.

House groaned, his head hurt felt like the Viet Cong with their high kick march were marching inside his head, and the screeching voice was not helping.

"House can you hear me."

"Yes." House groaned, "lower."

"Sorry." Cuddy said pulling her pen light out. She checked his pupils getting another growl from him. "You have a concussion."

"I could have told you that without the added pain." House groaned. He knew better than to move he hurt too much. Movement would hurt more.

The gurney arrived with Chase and Cameron on it's tail.

"Can you get up?" Cuddy asked not leaving House's side.

"Yeah." A painful growl more than the word.

"Chase come help him." Cuddy said moving away so that the male fellow could help his boss. House tried to glare at her, but he could not muster the strength.

Chase helped House to his feet, steadying the older man. Moving House to the gurney, House lay down, groaning in pain again.

"Who did this?" Cameron asked, feeling like she had to say something as she stood still frozen in place from shock of seeing her boss laying beaten on the ground.

"The midget, got pissed at me for calling her a tiny being, she's a sadist." House said, he would have rolled his eyes, but it would hurt too much.

"Get him down to the clinic and get the MRI free so we can do some scans." Cuddy ordered the two fellows.

"No need." House croaked, "My leg is fine, mild concussion, and nothing is broken. Just painful."

"House you don't know that." Cuddy said.

"I'm a doctor too, I'd know if something was broken." House stated.

"Fine still get him to the clinic so I can suture the wounds on his face." Cuddy gave into House knowing arguing with him would have been a waste of oxygen. She would do an assessment in the clinic, and if she decided he needed x-rays or an MRI she would force him to do it than.

House let himself be wheeled into the clinic the pain was too much for him to even think about walking. There was a good chance he had bruised ribs, he didn't feel them ripping into anything so he deduced they probably weren't broken. His chest, he was sure was a huge bruise from the many kick's it took, and he was not sure if his right leg would even hold the minor amount of his weight it normally was responsible for. He did not want to think what it might look like. And his face, well he wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon. But than chicks dig scars, that was a positive he thought as he tried to bite back the cries of pain.

In the early morning hours no one really noticed the injured doctor being wheeled through the almost deserted hospital, and House would be thankful for that later.

Nurse Brenda however, had been ready to open the clinic when she saw the doctors wheel House in.

"Piss off another patient?" Brenda asked, a frown on her face.

"Mob of women, couldn't get enough of me." House replied.

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Was it a crowd of grannies again? Did you ever look up that one?"

"ha ha ha" House replied, fighting off a wave of pain that was radiating from his leg all the way to his head. "You should quit your day job. At least than I wouldn't' have to deal with two devils everyday."

"You'd miss me." Brenda said as House was wheeled into an exam room.

"Everyone can leave now." House said moving slowly to try to sit up. He did not want all of this attention, and he knew Cuddy would want to do an examination.

Cameron went to protest but House stopped her.

"I know you've dreamt of seeing me half naked, but sorry dreams not coming true today. Dr. Cuddy won that privilege, and believe me she will use it to her full advantage. Won't be enough of me to go around when she is finished. I am an injured cripple after all."

That was enough to make Cameron leave the room, Chase had been all too happy to get out of the room. House in pain meant everyone else would fee his pain.

Once they were gone, House stated through clench teeth, "I need something for the pain."

"Give me a pain reading." Cuddy answered back.

"Nine."

"Seriously?" Cuddy asked not believing House at first, he seemed like his usual self.

House closed his eyes, he hated this part, "I know you have a diploma that say's you're a doctor but maybe you missed the class where they discussed the idea of someone who lives in constant pain having a threshold, and how they might be able to better mask that pain than say someone who suffers when they have a hangnail."

Cuddy raised her hands in defeat, "Sorry." Was all she could say, she knew how much that probably cost House.

"The real stuff this time too please. This isn't a psychosomatic disorder. I have the bruises and blood to prove it."

"Can you get undressed while I go get the medicine? And no smart comments I want to at least attempt to confirm there is nothing broken." Cuddy knew that he would be grateful for the chance to undress in private, he was in pain and undressing would only make it worse. Some saw House as a proud man, and while that was not far from the truth, she knew he hated people to see him in pain it made him feel weak, and reminded him he was a cripple, something he hated to be reminded of.

By the time Cuddy returned with the morphine House was in his briefs waiting for her. She could tell he was uncomfortable and not just from the pain, but from being almost naked in front of his boss.

"Ok you can lay back down if that feels better." Cuddy said tying the tourniquet around his arm. She quickly administered the proper amount of morphine. It should be enough to numb the pain some, but not too much to put him out.

"Thank you." House said laying back on the bed.

"You really should let us MRI your head to make sure the concussion isn't too bad."

"No need, it's minor at best." House said.

Cuddy examined his ribs to start with, there was clear bruising, she decided to save his leg until after the morphine kicked in. Gently poking and prodding, she eventually agreed with House that they were only bruised. "I think they are bad enough for strapping." She said removing her soft fingers from his side. "And ice."

House wanted to say something smart, but he couldn't bring himself. His voice would give something away he was not ready to give away. Her fingers felt good against his skin, despite the pain they may have caused. The smooth gentle touch felt nice, something he had missed.

The exam room door opened and Stacey stood in it. "My god what happened to you Greg?" Stacey asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine." House said noticing how Cuddy quickly removed her fingers from where she had been examining the bruise on his sternum. He took note of the way she acted like suddenly she was caught doing something she shouldn't be, not an action of just a doctor checking out a patient, maybe a kid with her fingers in the cookie jar.

"Yeah I hear blood and bruises are all the new rave." Stacey said staring at him.

"If you don't mind Dr. Cuddy was trying to make sure I wasn't going to drop dead of any internal injuries soon."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Greg."

"Yeah but than my fantasies of Lisa and you going at it would disturb the examination, blood pressure might go up you know."

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help Lisa." Stacey said leaving the room faking disgust.

The examination continued on in silence, each of them feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the internal emotions that were resulting from Cuddy's touching House's naked torso.

It was an hour later after Cuddy had House completely sorted out. She had him icing his ribs, and his face, while she went in search for strapping for his ribs. She found him in-between sleep and a wakeful state, just on the bridge of oblivion when she returned with the strapping for his ribs. Helping him sit she gently but tightly wrapped his ribs for him.

"You are going to need someone to look after you." She checked her watch, "if you stay in the hospital I could give you another dose of morphine in a few hours."

"Not staying." House said, but he did not want to go back to his apartment either. His mother would not let him rest, she would be worried by his appearance.

"I can give you a ride home than." Cuddy said knowing House was in no state to drive his bike.

House felt embarrassed, "Can you take me to Wilson's hotel room."

"House you can't be alone right now. You have a concussion someone needs to be around to check on you." She did not ask why he did not want to go home, she was sure she knew the answer. He did not want to worry his mother, and she knew from the infraction and from when House was shot that his mother would obsess and get herself worked up.

"I'm a doctor I'll be fine."

"And how are you going to get into Wilson hotel room?"

"I'll pick the lock."

"It's a key card."

"How do you k now that?" House asked suddenly feeling a twinge of jealously, had Wilson slept with Cuddy? No he would have told him if he had.

"I gave him a ride home when Tritter took his car." Cuddy smiled she saw something on House's face, for the briefest of moments it looked like House was jealous, "Where you jealous?"

"No!" House said, but he was sure Cuddy didn't believe it.

"It's the weekend. I guess I could work from home. I can give you one day, than you are going home or back to the hospital if you still need morphine for the pain."

House contemplated the offer, he knew he'd take it because it was the best option, "Fine."

"Ok I'll get some supplies, do you need a refill?"

"Yes."

"Ok just rest here." Cuddy said leaving House in the examine room to make sure she would get everything in order so she could leave for the day.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews : ) I admit I get a kick when people predict things because writing the story what happen next always seems so obvious to me, but rarely does someone guess it. Kind of get a kick out of it. And since some people were worried House would push Cuddy away I had this idea I had to share earlier than I wanted. And I do promise at some point (I think about chapter 22, working on that when I get time, Cuddy and House will finally hook up and the promise huddy will finally be there) . There are hints of huddy throughout the next chapters though. Anyone k now how to make papers write themselves? I've asked my papers to write themselves but they ignore me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviews. I totally have gotten Cuddy and House to hook up finally! Not this chapter but it is coming it is written and set in stone. And I might be updating more often I think I'm almost finished with the story, it's only reached monterous number of 163 pages.**

**Chapter 14**

The trip to Cuddy's house was quiet. The radio filled in the silence, she glanced over at House a few times worried about him because occasionally a hiss of pain would escape his lips. He had been drifting off to sleep when she walked into the examine room to take him to her place, and she had contemplated leaving him to sleep, she could easily have the exam room closed for the duration of his sleep. However, when he woke up he there would be hell to pay. She decided it was better not to have an angry hurting House upset with her.

Once they reached her house she helped him out of the car, he leaned on her heavily. "I'll give you some more morphine when we get inside and get you settled." Cuddy said softly knowing House was in pain, and more than the usual pain he lived with. The dose might be early, but she countered that with the fact she had given him less earlier. She was more worried about his suffering than any other side effects. His heart, she could feel against her shoulder, it felt like it was pounding out of his chest, from the pain she assumed.

The few steps had been a struggle, painful for House, and difficult for Cuddy supporting the tall mans weight. Inside walking down the hallways had been the easiest part of the journey to her bedroom.

House shuffled onto the bed, laying down gently he closed his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea caused by pain.

Cuddy grabbed the spare pillows she kept, and used one to prop House's leg up on, the other two she placed on either side of his ribs, in hopes of preventing him from hurting himself more while he slept.

"This seems strangely familiar." House said when she finished pulling a blanket over him.

"Maybe if you weren't getting sick all the time."

"Hey!" His voice seemed to be a higher pitch than usual, pain she assumed, "Last time wasn't my fault. If you didn't make me wipe all those running noses in the clinic I never would have gotten sick."

"Sure it's my fault you caught a bug. What about those prositutes you like so much?" Cuddy said rolling her eyes.

"They are clean, and there is no real exchange of bodily fluids. Just friction."

"More than I needed to know House." Cuddy said, "Do you want something to eat before you sleep?"

"No I'm fine. That morphine you promised me though."

"House when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know but getting beat up usually takes your appetite away. I don't know I do try to keep from getting beaten up." He continued after a short pause, mostly to bite back the pain. I'll eat when I wake up." House said wiggling in the bed trying to get more comfortable.

"You better eat than." Cuddy said grabbing House's arm gently from where it lay on the bed. She administered some more morphine, this time enough to take the pain away. She moved her fingers down his arm, after removing the tourniquet and felt for his pulse counting each heartbeat as the second hand ticked by.

"I'm fine." House said drowsy the pain having taken his energy and used it, and now the added morphine coursing through his blood numbing the pain was the perfect equation for sleep.

Cuddy let go, "Get some rest if you need anything I'll be working in the living room."

"Keep me company?" House asked a wicked smile on his face.

"In your best dreams House."

"Or my worst nightmare there was this one where…."

"I don't want to hear it." Cuddy said quickly walking out of the room before House could finish his story.

Cuddy found herself in the familiar position of working once again while House slept. Occasionally she would hear a noise from her room, and she would go and check on House to make sure he had not hurt himself. Each time House was asleep, she assumed he probably moved wrong in his sleep. The last time she checked on him the covers had been knocked off and he was curled up on his left side his arms tightly hugging himself. Pulling the covers back over him she went back to work.

Finally around noon she decided she better call House's mom to inform her that everything was fine. She had forgotten about Blythe, not use to House having someone who was concerned about him other than Wilson. It took awhile to explain that her son was fine, and that he was resting now. Blythe had wanted to come over to see him, but Cuddy explained he just needed sleep. She did not give many details on House had been injured or the extent of his injuries.

When the phone conversation ended Cuddy walked to her CD player needing something to break the silence of her house, more so because she had House sleeping in her bed. The quiet snoring sound coming from her room was inviting, making her want to curl into the bed and sleep next to the injured doctor. The CD inside the player started to fill in the silence and block out the sound of House sleeping.

Maroon 5's debut album, Songs About Jane started to play. The song that always reminded Cuddy of House broke the silence, Harder to Breath. She would never admit this fact to anyone, sometimes she found it very disturbing to herself, but this song always reminded her of House. Despite the fact that the song also reminded her of sex, the beat and the singers voice adding to that association. She did not kid herself, she had on more than one occasion wondered what sex would be like with Gregory House, mostly when she was younger, but sometimes just sometimes when he was in the middle of a passionate argument with her she thought about what it would be like him between her thighs. She always quickly pushed this idea out of her head, it was not right. She did not like Greg House! Maybe she'd believe that someday.

As the song came to an end she found herself staring down the hallway. Cursing herself for not checking what CD was in the player. As the stereo transitioned from Harder to Breath to This Love, the sound of fist against wood echoed in her living room. Someone was knocking on her door.

Opening the door without looking she was surprised to see Detective Tritter at the door.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked, annoyed by his presence. She had not forgotten how he tried to ruin House's life, and those around House.

"I was informed that our mutual friend was attacked at the hospital. The case was assigned to me." Tritter said with a smile on his face.

"I doubt House considers you a friend."

"And I am thankful for that, I saw how he treats his friends. What he would ask his friends to do for him."

"And I'm sure you asked for the case." Cuddy finished her previous statement ignoring Tritter trying to bait her.

"Either way, I have to investigate. I need House's statement."

"He is resting right now." Cuddy said, still standing in the doorway blocking Tritters entrance.

"Fine I'll wake him up."

"Just come back tomorrow."

"Can't, this type of case needs to be solved within twenty-four hours of it occurring or it never will be solved."

"I don't remember anyone complaining about the incident." Cuddy said, she had not called the police, she wanted to, but she knew House did not like police after the Tritter incident.

"Dr. Cameron called." Tritter informed her. "But I really do need to talk to House" Tritter continued, "I am sure he would not mind being disturbed for a few minutes. That is all it will probably take."

Cuddy stepped aside, she knew Tritter would eventually question House, better she was around. "I'll go get him." Cuddy said walking down the hallway. She heard Tritter following her.

"You can wait in the living room." Cuddy said knowing House would not enjoy being seen in his boxers by Tritter.

"Better not to disturb him too much. I heard he was injured." Tritter stated a smile on his face. "I was actually surprised to find that he was here. His mother told me he was staying with you instead of at his own apartment."

"He did not want to remain at the hospital and I wanted to keep him under observation. It is more convenient for him to stay at my house." Cuddy did not know why she felt like she had to justify why she had brought House home, and why he was now sleeping in her bed. "He is on a small dose of morphine, which can cause complications with his breathing. I wanted to monitor that."

"I did not know it was kosher to give a drug addict morphine."

"He was in pain. He has bruised ribs, a concussion, his chest is bruised, and his leg took a few hits which intensifies the pain of the dead nerves." Cuddy said attempting to hide her anger but not doing so very well.

In her room she saw House, now on his back again, the blankets pulled up over his head to block out the sun. Walking over to the bed she pulled the covers back and spoke softly as to not to scare House, "Greg wake up."

House did not stir even at the use of his name.

Cuddy gently placed her hand on his shoulder and shook softly, trying not to aggravate his injures, "Come on House wake up."

House moaned, "Sleeping now mom."

"House come on, just for a few minutes."

"I am Greg House, I am sleeping in Dr. Cuddy's bed, and I think its Saturday but I could be wrong."

"Don't need to do a mental check, I need you to wake up." Cuddy her voice holding a hint of amusement.

"Dr. Cuddy I'm in no shape for sex right now. I know you are needy and all, but I don't think it'll work well."

Tritters snort alerted House to someone else's presence. Opening his eyes he looked at Cuddy confused.

"He needs to ask you a few questions and take your statement." Cuddy said feeling back that they were blindsiding House with Tritters presence.

"No comment." House said his exhaustion clear in his voice, closing his eyes as he shifted in the bed, trying to hide the pain it caused. It was one thing to be weak in front of Cuddy, however bad as that seemed, it was not as bad as being weak in front of his mortal enemy.

"I think I can handle it from here Dr. Cuddy. You really should not be present for Dr. House's statement. I will need one from you later." Tritter said taking any hope of her protecting House from him.

"House I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said.

"I could use some water." House's throat was dry.

"I'll be back with a bottle of water." She said rushing down the hallway to get it for him, her way of trying to make an amends for blindsiding him.

When she returned to the room, House was sitting up in her bed, his hand protectively over his strapped midsection. She was surprised that he had not cried or groaned in pain as he sat up, but his eyes told her all she needed to know. He was in pain and hiding it, not wanting to look fragile or weak in front of Tritter.

"I'm going to make supper."

"ok thanks." He said before he thought, shocking Cuddy because he thanked her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviews. I will probably have to move the rating up on this, probably should have done it sooner. But definatly will have to at some point. Probably the next chapter. **

**Chapter 15**

Cuddy listened from the kitchen, turning the volume down on the stereo she waited for the inevitable fight that would ensue between House and Tritter. She had already decided she was giving Tritter twenty minutes and than she would ask him to leave, House was in no shape to deal with the man.

"So how did you piss this patient off?" Tritter asked.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this."

"Because you always do. You pissed off that one guy enough that he shot you, must be getting rusty."

"I could not save his wife." House said drinking a bit more the cool water mostly to hide the fact that he actually felt sorrow for not being able to save the woman and her unborn child.

"You mean the great Dr. House could not solve a case?"

"No. His wife and unborn child died because I could not diagnose her."

Tritter saw something in House's eyes, regret maybe? Tritter just assumed House was upset his ego had been attacked by not solving his latest puzzle, nothing to do with the fact that he actually lost a patient.

House closed his eyes, he was exhausted he just wanted to give into the drug and sleep. But here this asshole was questioning him.

"Focus House." Tritter said repeating what he had been saying while House was fighting off sleep, "Do you know the guys name?"

"No." House never knew his patients name, let alone their family. "I'm sure Cameron can tell you his name, and every other detail about him." House shifted uncomfortably in the bed, fuck he had to piss, he knew he could not get to the bathroom by himself. He would be damned if he ask Tritter for help. Cuddy was out of the room, though and he really had to pee, if he sat here much longer he was afraid he might piss the bed.

"Something wrong House?" Tritter asked noticing how the doctor was shifting in the bed.

"I need to use the restroom." House said looking down embarrassed by his admission. His ego would have to take the hit because he refused to piss the bed.

"I'll get your cane. Where is it?"

House moved slowly, shifting himself so his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. Grabbing Cuddy's nightstand he pushed himself to a standing position, growling as he straightened.

"I'm guessing someone grabbed it from the elevator. The man threw it back in." House said, "Just go get Cuddy."

Tritter looked at House contemplating helping the doctor. But from the looks of it, House was in no shape to make it to the bathroom himself let alone stand for much longer unaided. His chest was bruised in various spots, some of them on his arms, his right leg had a nasty bruise with the scar poking out from his boxer shorts.

"You won't still be standing by time we get back. Just let me help you." Tritter moved over to House, allowing the doctor to use his shoulder for support. When Tritter put an arm around House to keep him standing and aid him to the bathroom, he felt the doctor tense, House wanted to tell him to go get Cuddy, but he knew he would not be able to stand that long, nor would his bladder wait that long.

"It's through there." House said his eyes indicating the door.

"I know." Tritter said letting House stew on how me might know where Dr. Cuddy's bathroom was.

Once inside House used the wall to stay standing. Looking at Tritter he said, "I can't piss with you staring at me."

Tritter turned to walk out.

"Turn the water on."

Tritter turned the sink on and left the bathroom, leaving the door open.

House finished, using the wall he made it to the sink where he washed his hands.

Tritter heard the sink turn off and walked into help House back to the bed. He noticed the mans back, that also had bruises. He cringed internally, he knew it had to hurt.

House got back into the bed, all his movements slow in attempt to prevent as much pain as possible. Closing his eyes, he let the pain slowly ebb away, he had been exhausted before his trip to the bathroom, now he was not even sure if he would be able to open his eyes again.

Tritter noticed this and said, "I'll let you get some rest we can finish this later." It had been the first time that Tritter had seen House's scar and he started to wonder if the doctor had been truthful about the pain he lived with, the scar itself looked painful.

House just grunted, letting himself drift back off to sleep. He knew Cuddy would wake him when she wanted him to eat.

"He's asleep." Tritter said when he saw Cuddy waiting outside the kitchen.

"Did you get all you needed?"

"No but it'll be enough for now. Sorry I disturbed you." Tritter said leaving, that was the closest he'd ever come to apologizing to her or anyone for his mission to bring House down.

Cuddy waited for the man to walk out the door before she checked on House. Lucky for her she had not started to actually cook yet. Maybe later, she thought feeling the pull of sleep herself. Exhausted from trying to keep up with House and his marathon hours the past few days, it would not hurt for her to rest a little. It was a weekend anyways. Crawling on the bed, she made sure the pillow was between her and House, so she would not hurt him in her sleep. Pulling the blanket over from where he had them all, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

_Everything smelled like Cuddy, he could not get her smell out of his apartment. He was laying in his bed alone, like he spent most nights. He joked about the prostitutes but he rarely used them, once or twice at the most. Even he had a problem with paying for sex. Everyone would tell him he was a miserable bastard because he was lonely. No, he was miserable bastard because he was in pain, he would correct them. Always in pain, but tonight surrounded by Cuddy's scent he felt only numb, the usual pain seemed bearable. Usually when his mind started to wonder onto the issue of Cuddy he would push it anywhere else. That was a territory he could not allow himself to go, history that should not be reviewed. Dr. Lisa Cuddy was a very dangerous woman, much like Stacey Warner was. They both had a way of getting to him, emotionally and physically, ways he hated. He had not built the wall around himself for someone to easily walk through, no the reinforced steel wall was meant to keep everyone out. Cuddy seemed to have a way of just going straight through it, scaling over the wall and landing on her feet on the other side. Maybe she had magical powers that allowed her to walk through wall, he wondered. _

_Kicking his brain off the subject of Cuddy, he rolled in his bed, he felt what he felt most nights, lonely. It was not that he did not want to have a relationship with someone else, he just was not capable of it. He found it difficult listening about how someone else's day went, who gives a damn the day is over. He did not care, and he hated to share his personal time. It was nice having a big bed to sprawl out in, cleaning whenever you felt like it, and if you didn't well that was just as well. Sharing his television was the worse, it had been one thing that annoyed him when Wilson lived with him. House liked things the way House liked them. _

House realized soon he was dreaming, thinking about Cuddy in his dreams, while he slept in Cuddy's bed. Sleep was the one time when he could not fight off the voice in his head that told him his life was shit, and he better do something soon or he was going to die alone. Wilson would eventually get tired of him, it had almost happened before. House knew he had to do something soon, or else he would never be anything other than a great doctor. That might have been enough at once, but when he got his leg back for that short period of time he got a taste of the life had ripped from him before. Now he wanted a piece of that back, and he could try his leg could not keep him from everything, could it?

House woke up, looking around in the dark room he tried to figure out what time it was. There was no clock he could see. It was dark outside, nighttime or early morning. Of which day he wondered. Something shifted on the other side of the bed. Sitting up slowly House looked over to find Cuddy asleep, hugging the pillow that she had placed at his side earlier that day, or the day before, whatever day it was. She looked beautiful in her sleep. Curled up around the pillow, he could see her eyes moving behind their lids, REM sleep, meant she was dreaming. He began to wonder what she dreamt about? Him? He wished, the hospital? Having a child? The life she wish she had? It was Freud who thought dreams were extensions of what a person wish they could do during the day, or maybe he was the one who thought dreams were just the internal desires that never got to surface, that sounded more like Freud. Who believed the previous one? Maybe Freud too? House wasn't sure he could not remember back to freshmen psychology, and even if he could he thought Freud was full of shit, a product of his times at best. There was a Barenaked Ladies song, When you Dream, he remembered it because Wilson would listen to it on the nights he could not sleep. The song was claming, House wouldn't admit it to Wilson but the song sometimes would help him drift off as well.

**But when sleep sets in, history begins**

**But the future will win**

**When you dream what do you dream about?**

Bringing his thoughts back to Cuddy, she looked peaceful, unlike her usual tense self. He knew he caused most of that tension. Sometimes he could not help himself, when he was doing something he knew would piss her off, sometimes he just could not stop. Sometimes he wanted to piss her off, get her attention. Like the little boy who discovers the love for a girl, he smacks her to tell her he loves her, instead of just saying I like you. He was never one to show his emotions so he stayed stuck in the stage of annoying those who he liked. But it was also a test, eventually, he knew they would all get tired of him. This way he never admitted that he needed them, that he liked them, so when they left they would never know and it would not be so bad on him. If they knew he needed them, and than they left him, that would be unbearable.

Time seemed to slip by, House was not sure how long he spent watch Cuddy sleep. But when he saw her shifting, moving closer to consciousness he shifted his gaze to the window. No need to let her know he was watching her. It was kind of creepy when he thought about it, almost stalkerish, he knew she would say something to that tune if she knew he had been watching her.

Cuddy opened her eyes to see House's bandaged side. "How long have you been up?" She asked not bothering to look up at him.

"Not sure." House said softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look like you needed the sleep as much as me." House said, suddenly becoming aware of the pain in his body. "Where are my vicodin?"

"Shit sorry." Cuddy said getting up to get them for him. She handed him two pills and the bottle of water she had gotten him earlier. "You need to eat something House."

"I know." House said taking the pills and water from her. "How about takeout? Pizza sounds good."

"I'll order." Cuddy said.

"If you find my wallet I should have enough in there for pizza."

Cuddy was struck by the offer. House usually did not pay for anything, especially never dinner for more than himself.

"It's the least I can do." House said, which was a very unHouse thing to do.

And since it was not like House, Cuddy was not sure what to say. "Thanks." She finally said as she called the order in. She knew what House liked on his pizza and made a compromise she could deal with the pepperoni if he would deal with the mushrooms.

"Why don't you have a television in your room like most normal people." House called out to her.

"Because I don't spend much time in here." Cuddy said walking into the room a beer in her hand, "Just one that's all you get. You shouldn't be mixing alcohol with morphine."

"I haven't had a morphine shot in how long?"

"Doesn't matter." Cuddy said sitting on the bed next to him she sipped from her own beer. "I called your mother. She was a little hurt that you did not want her to help you."

"She'll get over it." House said, probably the meanest comment he ever had towards his mother.

"You and Stacey have been pretty friendly." Cuddy was trying to get a conversation going, so she choose the easiest thing to get House talking.

"I don't like her. Not like I use to." House said honestly, shocking both of them with his honest. "We are friends, I guess. A lot of history behind us for us not to talk." It sounded like he was defending his relationship with Stacey, when there was no need he wasn't with Cuddy.

"Your mom took me out to lunch the other day." New subject, and finally getting close to something that had been bothering her the past few days.

"When?"

"The day after I slept in your bed."

"oh. Just you?"

"Yeah girl talk."

"Yeah I can see you two have so much in common to talk about. What stories did you weasel out of her?"

"None. She did most of the talking." Cuddy continued on gently, "She told me she knew who found you, after that time."

"Oh."

"She said you never told her who, but she knew it was me."

"Of course she did. If it was Wilson she would have had all the details." House said taking a gulp from his beer.

"You do have a point there."

"What else did she say?" House asked, afraid of what his mother might have said. She always had the best intentions, but sometimes she pushed too far.

"This and that." Cuddy said not wanting to tell House that his mother believed they liked each other because she would have to admit she liked him more than a colleague.

"I'm sure there was more. She would not have gone to lunch just to say she knew it was you."

"Well she did."

"Did you confirm it?"

"No. I told you I would never tell anyone what happened, and I haven't. Even Wilson doesn't know the details. He still thinks Buddy had something to do with your return."

"Leave it to Wilson to settle for that." House said. "Lee was a great doctor."

"That he was. He would be proud of you. You were like his son."

"Bastard son." House smiled at the memory of the closet thing he had to a mentor.

"Did he know about your father?"

"Yeah." House said, "He got the joy of meeting my father on a few occasions."

"You never told me everything about your relationship with your father."

"And you never told me about your lesbian encounters in the girls shower at Michigan."

"That's because they don't exist, only a figment of your imagination."

"Well must be true for your idea of me and my fathers relationship."

Cuddy knew not to continue down that path, House was getting agitated, clear by how he was lashing out now.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, each to their own thoughts while they waited for their early morning pizza. Thanks to all night pizza places, the world would shut down without them.

House broke the silence finally, "Do you ever wish things would have ended up differently?"

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked, knowing that everyone at some point wishes something in their life would have ended up differently.

"Well for instance if I had never stayed with Stacey as long as I did, or if the infarction had never occurred."

"My mom use to tell me that you should never wish for things to be different in your past if you are happy in the present. If you change something in the past, you might not have ended up happy in the present."

"What if you aren't happy?" House asked, even he was surprised that he was being so honest. He could blame it on the medicine, feeling relaxed and comfortable, maybe because he had yet again gotten lucky and wasn't killed by another disgruntled patients husband.

"Than you do something to make yourself happy. House happiness is a state of mind. You cannot sit around and expect it to happen. Sometime you have to make it happen. And unfortunately no one but you can make you happy, but all the same no one but you can make yourself sad." Cuddy said knowing that House was trusting her, really trusting her and opening up. She respected the moment because she knew it was rare that he did something like this.

House heard the knock before Cuddy did, "Pizza's here."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviews. **

**Chapter 16**

Before they started eating House convinced Cuddy to move her little television from the kitchen into her bedroom, and to get her DVD player from the living room and connect it to the T.V. now in her room. She did so quickly, hungry herself. House mocked her DVD collection but finally settled on the movie Man on Fire, a Tony Scott film. House, with his database of useless information, informed Cuddy that Tony Scott had been the man to make the crappiest movie of all time Top Gun. He redeemed himself, in House's opinion, with Man on Fire, later Domino and completely making himself known with Déjà Vu. Cuddy had gotten the movie on a whim, she was a Denzel Washington fan, and she had heard great things about it, Man on Fire. However, she never actually found the time to watch it. House scoffed at her, telling her she had almost missed one of the greatest films ever made. So the two settled in, Cuddy got them each another beer, swearing that was the last of the beer, and they ate pizza and watched Man on Fire.

Between the two hungry adults the pizza was devoured by the time the final credits rolled.

"Well that was depressing." Cuddy said looking over at House who looked as if he were ready to drift off to sleep.

"But a good depressing."

"If that existed. I can't believe you like that movie."

"Denzel is just so hot. He makes me all wet." House said sarcastically.

"House that is gross! I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again."

"Hey what if I was gay? You aren't being very sensitive to that. I think that could be a hate crime. What would the board say?"

"House if you were gay than Wilson would still be living with you, and you'd be sharing a bed with him."

"He hogs the covers." House continued, "How do you know we aren't together? There were some good rumors about him and me last time he got divorced. It was interesting to see who put who on top and bottom. I think I was on the bottom a lot."

"House I don't want to hear this. It is just wrong you and Wilson?"

"I know it's wrong. If I were to hook up with Wilson I'd defiantly be the person on top."

"House!" Cuddy said getting up and grabbing the empty pizza box. She had not ate in bed and watched a movie in bed since college probably.

"What, your nurses concocted it. Not me."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't remember there being a question."

"I asked why do you like that movie." Cuddy said waiting for an answer.

"No you never asked that question. You said 'I can't believe you like that movie'".

"Are you being intentionally stupid?"

"yeah. People expect less of idiots."

She almost replied people already expect less of you, but it seemed hurtful so she stopped herself. "Seriously House. There are no naked chicks, and the main actors are Dakota Fanning, who I hope to god you don't like, and Denzel Washington."

"Eww that is just sick Cuddy. Plus she scares me. I swear she's a devil."

"Wait till she gets older."

"Yeah you are probably right."

"Still haven't answered my question. The movie is about a guy who finds his salvation in a little girl. He ultimately gives up his life to save that girl."

"Cuddy it could just be the camera angles, the ass bomb was pretty damn cool, or even I might have a heart and find the movie to be touching."

"Gregory House have a heart? When did you get the transplant."

"ha ha ha!" He laughed in his most annoying manner. "Just admit it's a good movie. Do we really have to talk about why we like it?"

"No I guess not." Cuddy said giving up mostly because how looked tired. "You should rest some more."

"Yeah." He said but did not lay down.

She could see something was bothering him. It took her a minute to figure it out, "Do you want to use the restroom before we go back to sleep?"

"That would be nice." House said allowing Cuddy to help him.

The next time he woke up it was because of some annoying ring. Finally he realized it was Cuddy's cell phone, charging on the nightstand next to his head. Grabbing it without sitting up he looked at the number, it was Wilson. S he had Wilson's number programmed into her phone? He made a mental note to check for his own number.

"Yeah." House answered quietly not wanting to wake Cuddy who was sound asleep next to him, again hugging the pillow.

"House?" Wilson asked confused, looking at his phone to make sure he dialed the right number, "Why are you answering Cuddy's phone?"

"Because she's asleep and I knew it was you."

"Are you ok? I called your house and your mom told me you were attacked."

"I'll be fine."

"Where is Cuddy sleeping?" Wilson asked going back to the earlier comment. He knew House would not tell him if he wasn't ok.

"Next to me." House said almost smiling as he could mentally picture his friends flustered face.

"Where are you guys at?"

"Her house."

"Why are you over there?" Wilson continued his interrogation.

House replied, "Slumber party. Since you were gone we decided to have a girls night in."

"Seriously House?"

"Chill out Wilson, I'm in no shape for her to take advantage of me. She wanted to keep an eye on me, and there is more room in her house than my apartment." House said looking down to make sure Cuddy was still asleep.

"But you are ok right?"

"Yeah. Few bumps and bruises I'll survive. Remind me to get my name taken off my door, that way the patients families can't put two and two together when I don't introduce myself to them."

Wilson shook his head, his worry dying down some. He still wanted more details on how House ended up in Cuddy's bed, sleeping next to her.

"Wilson I'm going to hang up now. Going back to sleep." House said hanging the phone up and putting it back on the nightstand. He moved to his side, so he could face Cuddy. He was happy that his left side was relatively bruise free, or at least almost pain free. Closing his eyes, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, to feel her warm soft skin next to his rough hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviews. **

**Chapter 17**

It was Cuddy's turn to have her sleep disturbed when she heard her doorbell ringing. Looking around she noticed it was now dark outside, the day had passed by and she slept through most if it. She was surprised, she usually did not sleep that long, not since she was a teenager. Getting out of bed, she pulled her robe around herself. Looking down at House who was now sprawled out on his back, his mouth hanging open slightly as he slept, his hair a mess. Cuddy smiled at the man in her bed, he looked cute, she thought about waking up to tell him that, but she feared his wrath for waking him more than she did his uncomfortableness of her telling him he looked cute. What in the hell was she thinking? House was not cute, she corrected herself shaking her head as she walked to answer the door.

Stacey stood outside she smiled when she saw Cuddy, "Good evening sleepy head. Did you sleep all day?"

"Yeah. Is the hospital still standing?"

"Barely but it's there." Stacey answered with a smile, walking into the house. "Where is your charge?"

"Asleep."

Stacey smiled, she got it, "In your bed?" Stacey's eyes grew with this question.

"I wasn't going to make him sleep on the couch, and I turned my guess room into an office."

Stacey just smiled, she might have competition, that was if she wanted Greg back. She did not think it would be too difficult to get him back if she wanted him. "How is he?"

"Good. He switched to vicodin again early this morning."

"I talked to his mom, she is worried. I told her he was in good hands."

"I now know where House gets his persistence from. I've called her and told her everything was fine, but I guess that's not enough."

"Would it be enough if it were your son?" Stacey asked.

"Ok I get your point."

"When are you releasing him from your care?" Stacey asked choosing her words carefully.

"As soon as he wakes up."

"Did that detective guy come?"

"Yeah, could have used a warning."

"What is his problem with House anyways?" Stacey said sitting on the couch.

"What is everyone's problem with House."

"I'm just too damn pretty they get jealous." House said leaning against the wall, he was quiet without his cane, and no one heard or seen him coming down the hallway. Just in his boxers, he felt comfortable considering both women had seen him in less before.

"Yeah that's it, noting to do with the sarcasm." Stacey said taking in his bruised body.

"Where is my cane?" House asked contemplating if he could make the few feet to the couch on his own.

"I don't know. It wasn't with you when we found you."

"He threw it in the elevator."

"I didn't see it." Cuddy replied walking over to House.

"Great got to get a new cane. Damn I really liked that one." House said pouting, he put his arm around Cuddy and let her help him to the chair in her living room. Once he sat down he propped his leg on the table. "Where are my clothes? I know you like seeing me half naked and all…"

"In the dryer I'll go get them."

"Thanks." House said looking at Stacey. "And what do we owe the honor? You know you ruined a perfectly good sex session. Cuddy just can't get enough of me."

"Only in your dreams Greg." Stacey replied, "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Peachy all besides the needy hospital administrator who won't stop groping me."

"I would be more than happy to take you to your apartment." Cuddy said walking back into the room with House's clothes.

"That would be great. Wilson called earlier."

"I didn't hear the phone."

"Probably because I answered it before you woke." House said.

"You answered my phone?" Cuddy said her voice racing a pitch she was getting ready to enter her hyena voice.

"Relax it was just Wilson and I made sure before I answered the phone." Damn he forgot to check if he was in her number list.

"What did he want?"

"Heard about me wanted to make sure I was still breathing."

"There is something wrong with two grown men acting the way you two do." Stacey said.

"I already told you I was gay."

"House don't start!" Cuddy said closing her eyes remembering her conversation the previous night with House.

"Seriously can I get a ride home?" House asked feeling the need to spend some time alone. Cuddy had gotten to him the night before, like she seemed to be able to do. She somehow managed to make the great wall of China shrink to the size of a small garden fence. It bothered him what she could do, that she could get him to talk about things he did not want to talk about.

"Sure. I need to go to the hospital anyways."

"I can drop him off." Stacey tried to be helpful.

"No it's fine, and it's on my way. Plus I'm sure Blythe has questions that House will of course not take the time to answer."

"I'm not that cruel to my mom." House said as he struggled to pull his jeans on. There were bloodstains still on his clothes, but at least they smelled good, he'd throw them out when he got home.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Stacey." Cuddy said smiling at her friend as they left. House was already sitting in the car ready to go.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Stacey asked.

"Sure." Cuddy answered getting into her car.

The beginning of the car ride was quiet, but finally House broke the silence, "What is this?"

"Um it's a car House. They created them a long time ago. It beat using horse and buggy. Got people places faster."

Annoyed he said, "You know what I mean."

"Clearly I don't."

"Why are you helping me?"

"People do that for each other. Especially friends."

"So you think of me as a friend?" House asked, suddenly sounding like a little boy and not a forty something year old doctor.

"Yes." Cuddy answered taking her eyes off the road to make eye contact with him for a second. He looked almost vulnerable as if he expected her to spit back at him no, and hurt him, he hid it well, but his eyes gave him away the way they darted back and forth on her face, trying to hide the fear.

"What about everything else Cuddy?"

"Still confused."

"Taking me to your house, sleeping in the same bed as me. Last night." House did not have to point out what about the other night was off.

"Just what I said before."

House wasn't buying it, "Friends do not share beds. I would never let Wilson sleep in the same bed as me. Nor would we watch TV in the same bed, nor would I walk around in my boxers around him."

"I thought you two were lovers?" Cuddy joked.

House wanted to growl, he was trying to be serious for once. He needed to know if Cuddy felt anything for him, if she did he would have to find a way to shield her from him. He cared for her, far more than he probably should, and in doing so he knew he was bad news for her. He would only leave her hurting. House let the conversation drop, he was not going to get an answer from her, and his head was starting to hurt running in mental circles with a concussion could do that.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! Just incase you are wondering yes name change, prevent friend from knowing who I really am incase they happen to stumble. No the other name was not my real name but they'd figure it out. So this much more difficult, or not. Either way yeah… Sorry rant but ok for complete strangers to read, not ok for friends to read.**

**Chapter 18**

Walking into his apartment he found his mom sitting on the couch looking at the door, he could see she was happy to see him.

"Hi mom." House said limping into the room, Cuddy at his side helping him.

"Are you ok?" Blythe asked knowing her son would not accept anything else, a defect from his childhood. A defect she wished she never would have allowed to happen. John had been against "babying" his son, he never become a man if Blythe babied him. Greg had been left to fend for himself when he was sick or injured. There was no kissing his injuries to make them better, no mom's gentle touch to make the sadness go away. Real men did not need that, and John's son was going to be a real man. Now she knew in his adulthood, it carried over. She had seen it most during the infarction. He had not allowed anyone to take care of him, he refused help to the point that he would only injure himself more. Mistakes of the past, she knew always haunted the present.

"I'm fine." House said, "Lost my cane that is why Cuddy is helping me."

"Bedroom?" Cuddy asked.

"Why Dr. Cuddy my mom is right here." House smiled devilishly.

"Bedroom it is." Cuddy said helping House to the hallway. Once there House refused her help, using the wall to get himself down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Blythe had questions about how to take care of House, mostly about his injuries and how bad they were.

Cuddy answered all the questions and even reassured Blythe her son would be fine. When Cuddy finished with Blythe's questions she walked down to House's room to find him sitting there playing his PSP.

"I haven't seen that in awhile." Cuddy said.

"Because you threaten to take it away if you saw it again. I would much rather you take my gameboy than my PSP."

Cuddy just smiled, it made sense. "I want you to take next week off. If your fellows need you than they can call and you can consult them."

"The entire week?" House whined. As much as he liked not working, he also did not like the idea of spending the entire week with his mom fretting over him. Work had now become a place where he would get alone time, or at least some alone time. "Can't we just play it by ear?"

"House I don't want you to get injured any more." Cuddy said, "You could sue the hospital and it doesn't look good that one of my doctors was assaulted by one of his patients family members."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I know that House." Cuddy said, everyone would know that.

"You can't suspend me for this."

"I'm not suspending you House. I am giving you time to recover."

"I only need a few days at the most." House said glaring at her, why was she doing this to him? Pushing him away from his job, the thing that kept him going.

"Fine." Cuddy said refusing to argue at the moment, she had not even begun the day and she already felt stressed. Leaving she resolved not to think about House the entire day. She had spent too much time with him recently that was why she allowed him to get close, allowed him to make her change her mind so easily and just give in to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was sitting in his room, his arm gently resting over his ribs as he lay quietly. God he wish he had some music, his mom was there so he could not blast the stereo like he normally would have.

As if she knew he was thinking about her presences she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." House said opening his eyes. "Do you want to talk about why I was at Cuddy's last night?"

"You need your space I understand." Blythe said trying to hide the hurt she felt that her son did not want her to take care of him.

"No that wasn't the reason. I have a concussion and she gave me morphine to help with the pain."

"Oh.." Blythe said worried that her son needed morphine for pain.

"It's fine I was able to wean off the morphine, just the initial soreness I had to get use to the new pain." House said softly trying to explain, "Because of the concussion and her giving me morphine, I needed to be monitored. Normally the hospital would admit the patient, but I hate hospitals, so she made a deal with me. I stay at her house where she can keep an eye on me, and I get the care I need outside the hospital."

"Was it wise for you not to be in the hospital if you needed to be."

"There were two really great doctors to look over me." House said, "And it was just observation. Morphine can suppress respiration, and there could have been a complication with the concussion. None of which occurred."

Blythe smiled at her son, "I'm just glad that you are ok."

"I am." House said softly.

"Your Aunt called, she is going to be down later this week. She wants to have lunch with me. I told her you would probably be too busy." Blythe said knowing her son did not care for family functions ever.

"Is she staying long?" House asked.

"Just the night. She has a hotel room at the hotel Wilson is staying at."

"Well if you guys feel like it I can probably make a dinner." House said knowing it would mean a lot to his mother.

"That would be great. Your aunt hasn't seen you for a long time."

"Just let me know the date and I'll make sure Cameron keeps my calendar clear."

"What about this Cameron? Is she the one who had the crush on you."

"How do you know about that?" House asked already knowing the answer, Cuddy was wearing on him. Making him ask about obvious answers he already knew.

"James."

"That.." House could not think of a word his mother would approve of so he did not finish. "She is half my age."

"But if she will make you happy.."

"She would not mom. Cameron is damaged." House said seeing his mom frown at his choice of word as if he were being mean. But it was the truth, "She needs to fix stuff, people. It makes her feel better. I would be nothing more than a project."

"And how do you know this?" Blythe asked thinking her son was giving the young doctor a bad rap. Every doctor wanted to fix/help people.

"After I got shot, and I could walk again for awhile there, I asked her out."

"And?"

"I was fixed she did not need to fix me anymore."

"I see." Blythe said sitting on her sons bed. "Stacey is back in town. How does that…"

Before she could finish the question, "I am over Stacey. There was a lot that happened last time she was in town. It's done." House smiled at his mom, "What is it with you and trying to get me to date someone?"

"I just want you to be happy. And I think a good woman could help with that."

IF this had been anyone else House would have made a comment about the hookers he rarely used, but it was his mom, "so you are finally changing your opinion on Stacey?"

"Never. But if she makes you happy."

"We are just friends nothing more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Again sorry for the name change and I promise House and cuddy finally hook up in the next chapter! To try and make up for the boringness this story has been I'm posting multiple chapters to get to chapter 20 quicker. After that it's down hill from there because I have stuff written but got stuck so….sorry. **

**Chapter 19**

The day came that House was allowed to return to the hospital. Wilson was due back from the conference that day as well. It had only been a few days since House returned to his apartment, but House could not take sitting around. Nor could Cuddy take House's constant calls to her direct line telling her how bored he was, and any other antics he could imagine. So in a fit of despair she agreed to allow him to return to work, to his delight no clinic duty. She had checked on him during those few days, more than once a day. The promise she had made fell short when she started to think about complications or what House could do to himself.

House walked into the hospital ignoring the looks he got from people. His face was still bruised and the cuts were healing, but not fast enough for his liking. His limp was more pronounced and it did not help that he kept his left arm secure around his ribs as he walked. The Vicodin numbed the pain enough to allow him to make it to his office without wanting to cry out as the elevator jarred him at ever stop. Sitting in his office, he waited for his fellows to return from their various assigned work area's. Foremen in neurology, Cameron chose to work in the clinic, and Chase was once again in NICU.

"Really need to work on your bedside manner." Wilson said when he walked into House's office.

"I see you were working on your tan."

"And I see you got yourself beat up by another patient."

"I wasn't beat up by a patient."

"Oh so your mother, and us talking that was all just a figment of my imagination?"

"I'd say your getting delusional not good Wilson. Do you often imagine talking to me? I don't really swing that way, but hey if you do it's all good. I suspected it for awhile"

Wilson moved his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing like he always did when he was nervous, "you know I like women." Wilson whispered harshly, afraid of being called homophobic.

"Homophobic much." House said loud enough for the people in the hallway to hear. House almost smiled when he saw Wilson's face start to go red. "It was the patients husband. Sorry couldn't' save her." House said the second sentence quiet because he actually had been sorry he could not save her, and not just because he got the crap beat out of him for it. House had a human side to him, he kept it well hidden, whether he mourned the failure of not solving the puzzle or the person dying, it was never clear.

"And Cuddy let you back so soon?"

"She saw the hospital could not survive without me." House answered leaning back in his chair satisfied with himself, only slight pain flaring up at the movement.

"Or she was bored, not enough trouble around." Wilson added, "Lunch today?"

"Maybe." House said looking up to see someone he had not expected to see.

Wilson noticed the change in House's face, how he went from being glib to being almost distraught. "What's wrong?" Wilson asked wondering if House was in pain.

The knock on the door stopped House from answering.

Wilson turned around as the person who knocked walked into the office. Wilson almost jumped up ready to block John House from his son.

"Can we talk?" John asked looking at his son, ignoring the other man in the room.

House did not answer, he did not want to talk to his father. That much he knew, but part of him was curious as to why his father was back.

"I don't think now is a great time sir." Wilson said ready to call security if he had to. It had been concluded that there friend was abused at the hands of John House, and even now as an adult House was still not able to stand up to his father.

John glared at the other man, turning back to his son he tried to soften his facial expression and said almost in a pleading voice, "Can we please talk?"

"Wilson would you give us a bit?" House asked.

"I'll be in the conference room if you need me." Wilson said taking one last look at John House wondering if he could take the older man if needed.

Once the door close John House shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable clearly nervous. House wondered why his father was so nervous.

"Have a seat." House said point to the chair in front of his desk with his cane.

"Not much privacy in here." John said looking at the glass walls.

"You can close the blinds if you want." House said not knowing why he wanted to make his father more comfortable.

John House did, recognizing the look of hatred coming from James as he closed the blinds on the conference room.

"What happened to you?" John asked when he finally sat down.

"Got into a fight. You should see the other guy."

"I'm sure the other guy is fine. I don't think cripples fight too well." John House said, wishing he could take his words back seconds later.

"Are you here for anything other than to call me a cripple?" House asked, trying to show his fathers words had not bothered him, despite the fact that they had. His father was one of the people who could always hurt him with his words. Part of the reason why House tried so hard not to care what anyone thought of him. Maybe, just maybe if he could not care what everyone else thought, he would stop caring about what his father thought of him.

" I'm sorry." John said lowering his gaze he was never good at this. "How is your mother?"

"Mom is fine. She is visiting her sister today. We converted the study into a room for her." House did not know why he told his father this, maybe he wanted his father to tell him he did a good job looking after his mother.

John shifted in his seat, "oh."

"I can tell her to call you." House said wondering if that was all his father wanted.

"No it's fine. I came to talk to you." John looked at his son finally, "I am not good at this stuff."

"What stuff?" House asked mostly to be annoying, but also wondering if there was something seriously wrong with his father. It would make since he would come here hat in hand needing help from his doctor son.

"Please just let me ramble." John said looking in his sons blue eyes, the same blue eyes that he had promised he would protect the first time he saw them. The small baby had such blue eyes he had been so proud that day. What happened to the promise he made? He failed to keep it. "The way I acted it was wrong. I was upset. Your mother and I came down to tell you that we were going to separate. The divorce idea came about because of the way I acted. I had been so angry because her reasoning was she wanted to be with you. I did not understand why she could not be with her son, and her husband. How was I preventing that?" John stopped thinking of what to say next. Lowering his gaze to the floor.

"After a few days in the empty house, I had more than enough time to remember things. The way I treated you growing up, it was the only way I knew how to treat people. I trained men to go into battle, I had to make the men so when the shit hit the fan they would keep their cool. That was the only formula I knew to create a man. I am not excusing my actions what I did, what I do, there is no excuse for them. I should have known better I was the adult. You were just so damn smart, and so damn annoying at times that I forgot you were a kid, my kid." John looked up to make sure his son was still listening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the conference room, the three fellows returned to find Wilson staring holes into the glass that sectioned off House's office from the conference room. Wilson resting in Cameron's chair, ready to bolt at any moment.

"What's going on?" Chase asked looking at Wilson.

"Shh!" Wilson said listening for yelling, but not hearing it. Could John have already beat his son into the ground? No chances are that House would have called out in pain, and he would have heard the battle things would have fallen to the floor.

Cameron whispered, "What is going on Wilson?"

"House's dad is visiting."

"Ok." Foremen said rolling his eyes.

Wilson wished he would have fought more to stay in the room. House was in no shape to deal with his father right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John House was in the middle of his long speech when the door to House's office came banging open.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy's high-pitched screech sounded over John House's voice.

"In the middle of something here." House said, actually happy for the distraction.

"Oh I'm sorry." Cuddy just glancing at the man in the chair until she saw who it was, her face darkened. "I'll call security."

"Don't worry about it Cuddy we are just talking." House said, "No need for security. I'll come down to your office when we are finished. Or I'm sure Cameron and the others are in the conference room with Wilson. Might as well join them on trying to eavesdrop. Remind me to thank the people who built this building for making the glass thick enough so they aren't successful in their attempt."

Cuddy walked out of the office, she was going to eavesdrop but not make it obvious.

John House started up again, now feeling more agitated that he had an audience. "I guess ultimately what I am saying is I'm sorry Greg. I am sorry for everything. I know you don't think I'm proud of you, and I have the weirdest way to show it, but I am proud of you. I have bragged about you over the years. Told the men in the officers club all about the smart doctor son I have. How he is world renowned, and how smart he is. I use to tell my recruits about the smart kid I had, and how he was going to be the best ever. I know I had hopes for you. I made it painfully clear I wanted you to join the marines, and you made it clear you did not want that. What I said back than was wrong. You chose right Greg. You've done good with your life." John House look spent when he finished, cautiously lifting his eyes to his son.

House was avoiding eye contact. He wanted to pinch himself to remind himself he was awake. The dream of his father telling him he was right, that he did good, he had wanted that. He never thought it would happen, never expected his father to apologize or ever say those words to him. Shock had taken over, he felt tears, true tears of what? Sadness, happiness? Fuck if he knew he hated emotions his father had taught him men did not feel, but now he did. The tears were there, in his eyes threatening to spill over. Lifting his hand he scratched at his eyes, acting like they itched, wiping the tears away so his father would never see them. Looking up at his father finally he said nothing. What could he say to the man? This did not fix everything, there were still the issues, the issues that would take time if House was willing to work through them. And he wasn't sure he was ready.

"Ok is that all?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you staying in town?" House asked.

"I have a room at a hotel."

"Why don't you go to my apartment. I'm sure mom will be happy to see you. She missed you." House was not sure what his father would do.

"I don't think she wants to see me." John said trying to hide the fear he felt of his life partner finally rejecting him.

"She hasn't said anything, but I know she misses you. She'll be happy to see you." House said, "I'll let her know what you did. If she is really leaving you because she wants more time with me, I'll let her know you were never the issue. I really am busy. I'll try to make more time though."

"I'm not sure son."

"Just go ok. I got some work to do. And like I said I know she'll want to see you. I'm sure she's missed you."

"Ok." John said taking a key his son now offered.

"She has me going out to dinner with her and Aunt Sarah. You probably should join us."

"That would be nice."

"I'll see you later dad." House said after he got up and made his way to the conference room.

"Thanks son." John House said leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in hell was that all about?" Cuddy asked as House limped into the conference room.

House looked at his fellows, he would not discuss this in front of them. "None of your business."

Cuddy was almost shocked, she had expected an answer from House. House had brought them into this mess, and she thought she at least merited an answer now.

House's eyes were almost pleading with her not to continue.

"Fine I want to see you in my office later. I still need to talk to you about some other stuff."

"Fine. Now if you aren't apart of my team please get the hell out we have a deferential to start, and it is not on what my father wanted, so no questions about it." House said giving Cameron a look that warned her off the subject.

Wilson was reluctant to leave. He looked at his friend, hoping for any sign of what occurred, but nothing.

Once out of the office, Wilson followed Cuddy to her office so the two of them could figure out what had just transpired between House and his father.

"You have any idea what it was about?" Cuddy asked once they were in the safe confines of her office.

"No they never yelled, that's a good sign." Wilson said wondering if it was. Maybe House was still submissive towards his father, not raising his voice in protest to the one person that Wilson was sure House feared.

"When I walked in House looked relaxed." Cuddy said.

"His father just showed up and asked if they could talk." Wilson said filing the information Cuddy gave him. Maybe it had been a good conversation.

"God I wish he would hurry with the differential. You should stay up there. Let me know the minute his fellows leave so we can question him."

Wilson thought it was a good idea, he knew nothing good could have come from House's father visiting. House would of course act like nothing happened, that was house's modus operandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House finished the differential, it was an easy case, he would have to call Cuddy a moron for missing such an obvious diagnoses. Walking to the elevator he heard Wilson before the man was next to him.

"I can hear you caring." House said staring ahead at the elevator right before Wilson stood next to him.

"What did your dad need?" Wilson asked, wondering if he could choose a different word to call John House. Dad did not seem like a proper term.

"Nothing." House said pushing the button again, using his brand new cane to do so.

"Was a pretty long conversation for nothing." Wilson said in a soft voice.

"Yeah we just sat there for awhile." House lied, "Don't you have sick kids to hold hands with."

Wilson rolled is eyes, House was trying to make him angry so he would leave. "No. Not right now."

"Than you have paperwork to catch up on. Time away can do that." House said.

The elevator came and both men climbed on it. There were other people in the elevator so Wilson refrained from questioning House more. House would not give him the answer not alone, nor with a elevator with people on it.

"Where is your mom?" Wilson asked.

"Out to lunch with her sister. Where's yours? Still petting your dad's dog?"

"You are sick." Wilson said trying not to turn red.

"Never should have told me about that time you walked in on your parents." House said a smile on his face, good change of subject Wilson would leave him alone. "Sick that you got off on it too."

"I did not!" Wilson said his raising his hands and shaking them in anger and frustration, he wanted to choke House. The hospital would talk about this for weeks.

"Whatever Wilson. Gotta go see Cuddy I think she wants to whip me for making her let me come back early." House walked across the lobby, Wilson following along side of him, matching House's steps.

House walked into Cuddy's office without knocking, as he always did. "Next time please don't ask for a booty call in front of the fellows. Cameron gets all jealous, and Chase and Foreman well they have impure thoughts about you and I don't even want to think if they include me in them. Chase probably does, but who knows maybe Foreman is on the down low."

"House have a seat." Cuddy said.

"If you are going to ask what my dad wanted, sorry not going to tell. Not part of hospital business. Would hate to waste the hospital resources over something personal."

"Like all that porn you have on your computer in your office?" Cuddy asked.

"Cameron's porn addict. I know unlikely candidate. Probably would have went with Chase, but it's the shy ones that always are the guilty ones."

"Greg what did your father want?" Cuddy said hoping the use of his name would show him she cared and really wanted to be there for him, for whatever hurtful things his father might have said.

"Ohh using the first name, must be serious. Or are you just trying to make a human connection." House paused looking at Cuddy for his answers, than he continued a smile on his face, "He wanted what every man wants midget hookers. Thought I might know where he could score some, since him and the old lady aren't together anymore he can do that now."

"uh I don't want midget hookers." Wilson said.

"I said what every man wants." House said, "Ask Chase or Foreman they'll tell you all about men's fantasies with midgets." House tried to ignore the fact that Cuddy was trying to stare holes into his skull, "If this is all you wanted I think I have better things to do with my time."

"The patient?" Cuddy asked.

"You are a moron. I believe the patient will be fixed by lunch. Try for something more challenging next time."

"Speaking of which, your mother called me today to ask me if I wanted to attend a dinner. She wanted to make sure you would get there on time, and knew I could do that. She seems to think I have some power over you."

"Well I did tell her about your whip, and cuffs. What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would be happy." Cuddy smiled at House's frowning face, "Wilson she extended the invitation to you as well."

"I will call her. I can't make it need to do laundry and unpack still." Wilson said, today he would rather deal with Blythe being upset he could not come than House's anger at being forced into something again.

"Great. It's with my Aunt. You'll like her, she's a moron too. I'll need a refill for tonight as well."

"I'll get them from the pharmacist before we leave today." Cuddy said, "How are you doing?"

"Great pain is actually giving me a break from the mind numbing pain from my leg."

"I would like to check you over again today." Cuddy said knowing House would have comments.

"She just wants to see me naked again Wilson."

"Well since you've had a crush on her since forever should work out for both of you." Wilson said smiling, he got one on House he knew he did.

"Crush on the devil? Never." House said knowing it was lame, he hated Wilson for it even if they both knew it was the truth. He had a crush on Cuddy, more than a crush.

"Dr. Wilson you can leave." Cuddy said in her administrative tone, "And I will do that physical now House."

House watched Wilson leave, setting his jaw, "I don't have a crush on you."

"I know." Cuddy said, for once she was sure it was more than a crush he had. She knew the ball was in her court now. She had the confirmation she needed, House liked her. Wilson had help make that clear, now it was up to her to decide if she really wanted a relationship with House, or if she was just worried about dying alone one day. "Now please stand."

House stood pulling his shirt up so Cuddy could examine his ribs first. He had stopped wearing the strapping that morning, feeling he could go without it. It seemed extreme to have it for bruised ribs.

Cuddy felt House tense when her soft fingers once again gently probed at his bruised ribs. "Looks like they are doing fine."

"Yeah they are even colorful. I thought about coming to work without a shirt. I could tell everyone I had a tie-dyed shirt on."

"House we have enough sick people in the hospital. I don't want to make the janitors clean up after the nurses vomit." Cuddy quickly switched back into doctor mode, "How is the one on your chest?"

"Same as the ribs. Same with the bruises on my back. I'm thinking the stitches on my face can probably come on in a few days. Thigh hurts, but only slightly more than usual. Bruise is going down, and I've been putting heat on it every night. Anything else?"

"What about your genitals?"

"oh they are fine. Haven't used them yet. Kind of hard to get hookers to come to my apartment with my mom there. Want to help on that?"

"House you know what I mean?"

"Bruising is almost gone as well. And I wasn't joking. Take my mom out or something."

"Any problems?" Cuddy continued ignoring House's comments.

"Nope none at all. Worked fine this morning in the shower." House said smiling remembering a comment once Cuddy said to him. It was right after he saved the marine, she had told him that he needed to stop fantasying about her in the shower. He never listened to her.

"Are you ok with me going to dinner with your mother and your aunt?"

"Like I have much of a choice. And I do believe there with be another individual joining us." House said.

"Who?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." House pulled his shirt back down. Leaning on his cane he smiled at Cuddy as she studied him trying to find some sort of answer.

"I'm going now. In case you feel like being social Wilson, Stacey and I are having lunch today at the diner down the street. Stacey asked me to lunch, and I'm dragging Wilson along. Would you like to join us?" House asked expecting her to say no.

"Sure I haven't gotten to talk to Stacey much since she's been back." Cuddy smiled, maybe Wilson was wrong about the crush, maybe House still wanted Stacey, "How are things going between you two?"

"Me and Wilson, great. I think he missed me while he was gone. Even brought me back a present promised to give it to me if I was good at lunch and didn't offended Stacey or the waitress."

"You know what I meant House."

"Things are fine." House said, "She is doing her lawyering stuff, which usually involves something with my doctoring stuff. Nothing else."

"Do you want it to be something else?" Cuddy asked, she knew it was an extremely personal question that would make House feel uncomfortable, but after you have shared a bed with a person on more than one occasion, than it seemed acceptable.

"No. I don't. I told you that already." House answered honestly, out of character for him, "You been talking to my mom because she keeps asking me the same thing."

"No. Just want to make sure I don't have a tropical storm starting. If you two were to date and than break up Hurricane House would easily be a category five."

"That analogy sucks." House said, "But if you're done practicing doctor with me, I should probably go check on the patient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch almost felt like the old days, right before the infarction. House and Cuddy took up one side of the table, while Wilson and Stacey sat on the other. They discussed various topics: politics, nurses, who Wilson was trying to sleep with that week. House was leaning back in his chair, he looked relaxed, he had forgotten what it was like to have lunch with someone other than Wilson. It felt weird at first being out with all of these people, it was not him. He was anti-social, he hated people, yet here he was eating lunch with them. A few times he saw Stacey staring at him, he refused to acknowledge it, he was over her.

Stacey had been staring at House because she had caught him on more than one occasion looking at Cuddy. The two sat too close together, the table was small, but not small enough the two had to be shoulder to shoulder like they were.

Wilson had also taken notice of his best friend and his boss's close proximity. He said nothing, House smiled more than once during the lunch. Maybe House was finally willing to admit he liked Cuddy, and just maybe House was ready to start living his life again.

"We should get back to the hospital." Cuddy said looking at her watch, their lunch had lasted over an hour.

They had come in two cars. Stacey and Cuddy showed up later due to a meeting, House and Wilson rode together.

Wilson looked at his watch, "Yeah we better. We have the board meeting this afternoon."

"Crap I forgot. We are going to be late."

"Not if we hurry."

House frowned, "We'll get the bill." House said knowing he would have to ride with Stacey back to the hospital. "Split?" House asked.

"Sure."

Wilson was surprised, "You sure?"

"Get out of here. Don't want to piss the board off, they might try and fire me again." House said he wanted to finish off his soda anyways.

"Thanks." Cuddy said her hand on House's shoulder, a light touch, but not going unnoticed by anyone at the table.

Once Wilson and Cuddy were gone Stacey sat in her chair smiling at House, who was sipping on his vanilla soda.

"What?"

"I'll admit I was surprised I did not find you sitting outside my office the minute you found out that Mark left me. I was expecting you to be ready to pick up where we left off."

"You seem to forget I told you to go."

"That you did, but you always want what you can't have."

"By the sounds of it I could have had you if I wanted this time."

"But I see why you weren't there." Stacey said ignoring House's comment, "You like Lisa don't you?"

"No."

"Oh is that why you are having dinner with her tonight."

"My mom invited her."

"Sure, your mom never invited me to dinner."

"My mom didn't like you." House said, "You made her little boy impure."

"Funny." Stacey said frowning, "Your mom really didn't like me?"

"Nope." House said, "She told me just recently don't feel bad. I thought she liked you too."

"But you like Lisa. I know it Greg. I know what you are like when you like someone. You hide it well, but you like her."

"Sorry but I do not like Lisa." God was he getting that obvious everyone was accusing him of liking Cuddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You like him don't you?"

"Who?" Cuddy asked confused flipping through radio stations trying to find music she liked. Settling on a jazz station she leaned back in the seat.

"House."

"What!" Cuddy said her face plastered with a smile, "Maybe you got too much sun when you were in Miami."

"You two were not even inches apart today."

"The table was small."

"Stacey and I did not sit so close, we had at least three inches between us. And she is bigger than you."

"Thank you, I think that was a compliment. You've been hanging around House too much, he must finally be rubbing off on you."

"Deny it all you want. But just be careful."

"I don't like House."

"Just be careful with him Cuddy because he likes you, and if you peruse a relationship, he can't take having his heartbroken again. It almost killed him the first time, he is just now finally recovering. Which I believe you have a part in that. Just be careful with him."

"Why do you think it would be me who would break his heart?"

"Because when House is in a relationship, he usually is in it to stay." Wilson said.

"He pushed Stacey away."

"She betrayed him. Of course he pushed her away. And not completely. You only have her side of the story." Wilson said knowing he would never tell Cuddy the other side of the story. Of how House had tried the last month of their relationship, really tried, to allow Stacey to be there for him, but she left in the end. "And you just admitted you liked him. I would just like to point that out."

"How so?"

"You asked me why I think you would be the one to break his heart. Not the if we were even to have a relationship, which it would never happen…" Wilson said trying to finish the sentence off in his best womanly voice.

"God you are such a girl." Cuddy said, "House might be right, are you sure you are not gay."

"Funny. I think he's been rubbing off on you as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Finally here enjoy. The song is not by me but by an awesome musician out of NY Ron Pope. Check out his myspace page his music and his band, The District, are awesome. Oh the song's name is The Best Kind of Hunger. **

**Chapter 20 **

The board meeting had finished, if asked Cuddy would not be able to tell anyone much of anything that went on during the meeting. She had allowed it to flow, discussion about stuff, was the best she could come up with. She was too busy thinking about House, and what Wilson had told her. She was also still worried about House and what his father had said to him that morning.

Unlocking the door to her office, she swore to herself she would get some work done this afternoon. That morning she had been too busy worried about House and trying to figure out what happened with his father that she barely got anything done.

"Do you mind if I go home early."

She jumped at the voice in her dark office. "House what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from Wilson. He's being a girl again. Wants to braid hair and have a sleep over and everything."

"I'm sure that actually means something." Cuddy said sitting down behind her desk. "Why do you want to leave early?"

"My ribs are bothering me. Nothing to worry about but I could use a quick nap before tonight."

"Never stopped you from sleeping in your office before."

"Couch nor the chair are as comfortable as my bed. Like I said my ribs hurt."

"Did you do anything to make them hurt?"

"No but I'm sure the patients husbands foot hitting them might have something to do with that, and the bruises too."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Find you can go home. I'll see you tonight. I haven't gotten to the pharmacist yet, do you have enough pill until tonight?"

"Yeah." House said.

"I'll see you than."

"Sure." House left the building he already had his book bag packed and was ready to go home. Driving home he thought about Cuddy, she seemed to take up his thoughts more often now, not just when he was in the shower anymore. He wondered what she would wear that night, he hoped it was a shirt with an insanely low neck line. Anything to make the dinner more entertaining.

Reaching his apartment, he hoped his mom was home, or at least his dad was still there. House did not want to have to try and reach for his spare key. The door was unlocked, happily he walked in, dropping his book bag at the front door. "I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen." Blythe's voice called.

House walked to his kitchen.

"Your father told me you two talked?" Blythe asked searching her son for any sign of emotion.

"Yeah. We had a good talk. All is well again." House said, he knew that was what his mother would want to hear.

"See I told you he was a smart kid." John said from his chair. "You aren't going to avoid us anymore right?"

"I won't. I will try to visit more, with work I can't promise much."

"Just promise me you will try."

"I will mom." House said wondering why he was willing to accept what his father said, and willing to promise to try to see them more now. Words did not change anything, however, his father did say those words that House had always wanted to hear, you were right, and you did good. It was his father and as much as a parent might hurt their child there is always the instinct to love them, and want their approval of what you are doing in your life. House was human after all.

"Your father and I are going into counseling."

"Is that needed?" House asked.

"There was more there than you just not wanting to visit." Blythe told the truth, "We need to talk over some things."

"Ok."

"What are you doing home early?" John asked noticing the time finally.

"I'm still not back to full capacity. My ribs were bothering me, and since we are going out to dinner tonight I thought I'd come home and rest some."

"Are you ok?" Blythe asked her son worried.

"Blythe don't baby him he's a grown man." John House said noticing the look of anger from his wife, and maybe even a look of worry from his son. He did not mean it like it sounded, "What I meant was I'm sure Greg would tell you if there was something wrong. Just as much as I am sure that he does not like having his mom worry about him so much."

House nodded in agreement, "I am fine. And dad's right, don't worry so much. I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Wake me up an hour before we have to go?"

"Sure honey." Blythe said smiling at her son. She was happy to have both men back in her life. For once she would not have to sacrifice her son for her husband, she had not wanted to do it but divorce was frowned upon by her family and she agreed with them. But she had been fed up with the way John treated Greg, and divorce seemed like it would give her back her son. Now her son seemed to make it possible to have both men in her life.

House lay on the bed but could not sleep. His ribs were only bothering him slightly, nothing he couldn't handle but he wanted some alone time. After a half hour and no sleep he got up, walking into the living room.

"Your mom went out something about getting a dress for tonight." John said when he saw his son emerge from the hallway. "How are you feeling? You didn't sleep long."

"Couldn't sleep." House said walking over to where his guitar hung on the wall.

"Is that the same guitar I got you?" John asked smiling at the memory of his son opening up his guitar for his birthday.

"Yeah it is." House said holding it in his hands.

"You were always a good musician. Remember that time when you were in highschool and you had that band, what was it called?"

"TBA."

"Yeah that was it. You guys played the VFW hall."

"Yeah you and your buddies were there that night. Requested a lot of older songs, a few of the guys were surprised we knew how to play them."

"Yeap."

"I always wondered how we got that gig. The VFW never really liked to allow underage people play." House had assumed they just couldn't fill that night.

"I knew someone, told them I had a son with a band that would fill the place if given time." John told his son the truth so many years later.

"Thanks." House said surprised that his father had done that for him.

"I was happy to show my son off. The guys talked about your group for weeks. Could hardly believe this tone death old man help create you."

House just smiled, it felt weird to have his dad talking to him like this. It just wasn't how things went between them.

"I know you probably don't want to, but would you play me a song? I haven't heard you play in years."

House contemplated the request. "Sure anything you want to hear?"

"Whatever you want to play."

House sat down on the couch, resting the guitar on his leg he strummed the keys tuning it before he started a song. He choose a song he knew his father liked. Their music taste only extended to blues, but House had found his father one day listening to his Who CD and listening to Behind Blue Eyes. His dad agreed it was a good song, and that was all they ever said about that topic.

John watched his son as he played the song, he sang the lyrics, both men were singing together, John's voice much lower than his sons. The song held so much for both of them, it was something they shared. Both of them with their blue eyes they hid behind so well. John felt something in his chest, he wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't painful just strange. Emotions were strange to him, his own father taught him emotions were for wussy. He wasn't a wuss, so he did not need them. Unfortunately, he had taught his own son the same, he hoped that his son would get past it though.

"Thank you." John said when his son finished the song. "you still can play and sing."

House just smiled, "I'm going to go back to my room now. I want to work on a song I've been playing around with for awhile."

"Sure. I'll let you know when it's close to leaving?"

"Thanks." House said leaving his father, limping back down the hallway to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him as he sat down on his bed, his legs stretched out he leaned back against the headboard. Now was the time for him to finally put lyrics to the song he had written awhile back.

Meanwhile, John House sat in the living room of his sons apartment listening quietly as his son played the song, his voice barely audible from the bedroom. Maybe he did not screw his son up too much, or maybe his son was a much stronger man than himself. Either way he had made a promise to himself on the night he had hit rock bottom, sitting in the living room of his empty house drunk, without a family everyone abandoning him. He could not blame them, but that night he swore he would fix things. The next day he cleaned up and decided it was time to make everything right. He would not rest until he had his family back, and he fixed some of the damage he had caused in his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House walked out of the bathroom. He had black slacks on with a blue shirt, no tie, he refused to wear one. The permanent hair on his face remained as well, if he shaved Cuddy would know something was up.

"You look great honey." Blythe said smiling at her son.

"You ready to go?" John asked he had been the first to get ready.

"Yeah." House said, "I'll drive us. Cuddy said she would meet us there."

"It was a shame that James could not come along." Blythe said smiling, she had not really tried to get James to come along after he said he could not. The man had been around her son too long because he picked up on it, and asked her about her not insisting like she normally did.

James was Greg's best friend, and she knew he would know if she was trying too hard. She told him of her plan for the night, she and John would be staying at a hotel, and hopefully Lisa would be kind enough to give their son a ride home so they could take his car.

James had told her he knew were House got his scheming from finally, and told her of the lunch date, and what Cuddy had said to him. Both of them agreed this was what was best for all parties involved, and he wished her luck. They knew neither party would move on their feelings unless someone shoved them, Blythe was trying a gentle push, if she had to she would shove them later. All she wanted was her son to be happy, and Lisa Cuddy seemed to be the woman who could do that.

When they reached the restaurant House allowed valet to park his car. The three walked in together. They were the first one's there. John pulled the chair out for his wife and pushed it in for her. When they walked in he noticed the flower stand outside. "Greg would you assist your old man for a quick moment?"

"If it's ok with you mom?" House said not sure if his mom wanted to be left alone at the table.

"Oh it's fine go ahead. I see your aunt now."

House followed his father outside, not sure what his father would want help with, but not asking either.

"I need three of those please." John House said pulling out his wallet.

"Buying flowers?" House asked, "You needed help with that?"

"Yeah. It is never to late to teach you a lesson about how to treat a lady. That doctor friend of yours, don't you think she'd like a rose?"

House frowned, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. Giving a woman a rose meant a lot.

"Greg your mom tells me she thinks you like her a lot. She is a firecracker from what I could tell from meeting her the few times. This is a way to start." John said hoping his son would take his advice.

"Ok. I'll play." House said taking two flowers from his dad, "I'll give Aunt Sarah's hers as well. More smooth, leaves the ladies guessing. It's a play from the new rule book on how to woo women. I know you're out of practice and probably did not receive your copy."

John House laughed at his son's sarcasm, for once he really was not annoyed by it. "Fair enough."

When they returned Aunt Sarah and Blythe were waiting for John and Greg to join them, the waiter was their ready for drink orders.

"I'll start with wine." House said, "Whatever my mom is having will be fine."

"Wine all around than?" John asked, "Blythe you choose the bottle. My treat."

Blythe checked the wine list and decided on a bottle for the table.

By the time the bottle arrived, House was starting to get worried that Lisa wasn't going to show up. Maybe she was blowing it off. Checking his phone, he frowned she was a half hour late. He was sure his dad would make some comment because they were all waiting for her before they ordered their dinner.

"I'm sure she'll be here honey." Blythe said smiling at her son.

"Yeah work …" House stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Cuddy walk in. She had on a lovely black dress, it was strapless, her twins filling it in enough to keep it on her body. Her hair had been pulled back, but nicely, not just in a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, noticing House and his father both stood when she got to the table.

"I got you this." House said handing her the rose.

"Thank you." She said shocked that he gave it to her.

"He got us all roses." Aunt Sarah offered.

"That was nice of you House." Cuddy said smiling.

"Oh sorry. That is my Aunt Sarah, you know my mom Blythe and my father John."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said smiling at Cuddy. Blythe had been right about this one, she did seem like a nice women.

House helped her with her chair, much to Cuddy's surprise.

"You two will not be calling each other by your last names. This is a nice dinner and we will use first names."

"Yes ma'am." House said to his mother, smiling at Cuddy, god she was beautiful. "Wine?" House asked Cuddy showing her the bottle.

"Yes please."

House poured the wine for Cuddy. His father was already waiving the waiter over.

"I am sorry that I was late. We had a minor crisis at the hospital and I thought I would still have had enough time to make it home and change."

"That's fine Lisa. You are a busy woman we understand. I'm just glad you could join us." Blythe said.

The conversation flowed the rest of the night. House was quiet, but not more so than he usually was around his family, he actually talked more. Blythe and Sarah where both sharing stories about House growing up, and Cuddy even shared a few stories of House's antics at work.

By the time the dinner was over and another bottle of wine was finished everyone was full and ready to go home to rest.

"Oh honey I forgot to tell you, your father and I got a hotel room for the night. I thought you could use some time away from your mother."

"That's fine, but you did not have to."

"Can we borrow your car?" Blythe asked, "We are going with your Aunt to a play tonight, and Sarah doesn't have a car."

"I could give you a ride home." Cuddy offered, "And pick you up in the morning."

"If it's not a hassle." Blythe said smiling at Cuddy.

"None at all. He is actually on my way to work."

"I guess." House said giving his keys to his dad.

"Well you two have a good night." Blythe said getting up ready to leave.

"Thanks for dinner." Cuddy said, "And it was nice to meet you Sarah. And it was nice seeing you again John and Blythe."

With that everyone left, House sunk into Cuddy's car, feeling tired from the day.

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened with your father?" Cuddy asked while she drove them towards House's apartment.

"He apologized today. And I knew my mom missed him. I gave him the key to go talk to her."

Cuddy was surprised she got a straight answer, "And like that everything is fine?"

"No. But it is better than what it was. And the flower was his idea."

"I figured. It didn't seem like you. Actually none of this seems like you. Are you feeling ok?"

For some reason that really upset House, what did Cuddy really think of him? He had gotten Cameron that flower when they went out on their date. It had been dorky, but he knew she would like dorky.

"I have your pills." She said reaching into her purse that sat next to House in the seat.

"Yummy" He said taking the bottle from her, why try an ruin her opinion of him.

When they reached House's apartment he sat in her car for a second working up the courage to ask, "You want to come in for coffee? I have decaf now."

"Sure." Cuddy said not ready to call it a night.

When they got inside she walked with him into the kitchen watching him struggle to find the decaf coffee. "Never mind don't know where it went." He said after a long search, "How about some wine?"

"That would be better."

House pulled down two wine glass's and filled them both. They both walked into the living room at sat on the couch.

"You look nice tonight. The dress really brings the best ass..ets out."

"Thank you." Cuddy said knowing that was the closet House would come to a decent compliment.

"No I really mean it the twins look awesome."

"And I bet the tanker that is my ass is good too."

"Actually yes." House said giving her a smile, a true smile.

His smile made her smile more. It was nice to see him relaxed and almost happy.

"Have you been playing?" Cuddy asked trying to start up a conversation. She noticed House's guitar resting in the chair.

"Yeah." House said, "You want to hear something?" He asked, praying she would say yes.

"Of course."

House looked at Cuddy as he played this time, his eyes were lit up like they always did.

Cuddy took note as he started to play how the blue shirt helped make his eyes seem even more alive than usual tonight. It was sexy, it made her want to move closer to him. To breath him in, feel him close to her. In her mind she imagine taking the shirt off, her hands running over his taught muscles of his stomach again. This time just for the pure joy of feeling her skin and his. His voice brought her out of the fantasy.

**As you might have guessed I've been some horrible places**

**And I've known a few girls with love on their faces**

**And hate on their tongues they bite like the serpent**

**Leave a whole in my body when their teeth break the surface **

His voice carried easily through the quiet apartment. He seemed like he was in pain, emotional pain, as he sang the first verse. Cuddy tried to place the song but she had never heard it before. She could not continue to stare him in the eyes as he played, the fantasy that played in her mind before threatened to make her actually attempt it. She moved her eyes down watching his fingers as he played the instrument. His long fingers moved gracefully over the strings she imagined them on her skin, gently playing an unknown song on her bare skin, as he took in every inch of her.

**But you've got this power to make me forget**

**So much better than trying drinking myself to death**

**With a heart like a lion that's been shot through the chest**

**At close range by a hunter who wanted his skin**

**But discovered up close he was covered with mange **

**So she left him their dead, but the vultures remained**

She looked up in his eyes when he sang the line about drinking himself to death, and she knew than that he had written the song. That he had written the song for her, about her. She did not need to see his eyes to tell her that, but they only confirmed as he continued on.

**You made watching the sunrise bigger than the clichés**

**Now you're twirling your ribbons in this delicate way**

**And I've never seen in now I'm under your covers**

**I'm breathing you're air this is the best kind of hunger**

House was not sure if she was listening anymore. He saw so many emotions play over her as he sang the verses and continued to play the gentle song. The song was for her, he had written it the guitar part the first day he had spent in his apartment being forced to take time off to recover. Today he finally found the lyrics to the song, it had taken no time to write them. It had been one of the few times that he allowed his memories to help him write a song. The memories of watching the sunrise with her when they were in college, it had been a tradition she had forced on him. When he would help her study for a test until the early morning hours, they would always break right around sunrise and watch it from the top of her dormitory. He had always complained about how clichéd it was to watch the sunrise, no one did that in life. There was always too much going on to take a break like that. And there was nothing special about it, he would swear. But he never stopped watching the sunrise with her. They would just sit there quietly taking time out of their busy schedule to watch the sun come up.

He had been reminded of that the night he spent with her watching Man on Fire until the early hours of the morning. He had almost suggested that they watch the sunrise, but decided against it. It would tell her too much if he had.

**But you got this power to make me forget**

**So much better than trying drinking myself to death**

**With a heart like a lion that's been shot through the chest**

**At close range by a hunter who wanted his skin**

**But discovered up close that he was covered with mange**

**So she left him their dead, but the vultures remained **

Cuddy already knew who the hunter was, it was Stacey. Stacey had been the one to break House's heart and leave him for dead the moment things did not go her way, the moment she saw something other than the man she had created. Cuddy was shocked at the next realization, she was the one who brought him back, at least that was what she was getting from the song. This was House's way, she figured, of showing his emotions.

When House finished there was silence in the apartment.

Finally Cuddy found her voice to speak, wishing it did not sound so weak. "That was great Greg."

"Thanks." House said putting the guitar down. He moved onto the couch closer to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Cuddy said not looking at him yet, she was afraid of seeing what was in those blue eyes. "You wrote that?"

"Yeah."

"For me?"

It took him longer to answer, "Yeah. I know it was corney. Don't tell anyone it'll kill my bad guy persona."

"I won't." Cuddy said not moving away from House as he moved closer to her on the couch. She finally turned to face him, and she saw a lot in his eyes. Too much, she thought, as she leaned in and kissed him. It felt better than she expected. His lips were soft, he returned the kiss tentative as if he expected her to pull away at any moment.

When they finally broke she was smiling, he was grinning at her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her.

"If you are?"

"Well if you could become a midget that would make everything better." He said trying to hide his worry that she did not really want this, and was only giving him pity.

"Did you put your mom up to tonight?"

"No. I had no intention of ever playing that song for you." He said truthfully.

"Wilson is going to do an I told you so dance."

"Probably." House said.

"You really were jealous when I was going out with him, weren't you?" 

"No!"

"Liar."

"Everybody lies." House said leaning in again to kiss her once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: YIPPY!!! I just finished a very well written Marxist rant on the book Crime and the American Dream by Messner and Rosenfeld (good read!) and to celebrate this awesome paper I update for you all. Oh and this is all finished, got to the end, sort of a let down actually, and I am sorry for that. However, there are about 9 more chapters after this one! **

**And Unfortunately I could only get through like a page of this update reading so sorry for ears but it's almost a little after 4 a.m. and I've been up for over 36 hours now. Bed time. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 21**

Cuddy felt warm, blankets wrapped around her, she did not want to get up. Her internal clock told her she still had awhile until she had to get up. Moving her head, the clock on the nightstand told her she had an hour. The night before they both drifted of to sleep she forced House to set the alarm clock for her. That little action had taken all of her ability to blame the wine for what had occurred between them the night before. A person who is drunk on wine, or has loss some inhibition because of alcohol, does not ask for the alarm clock to be set for the next morning. This fact did not trouble her though, right now she was enjoying laying in his bed again, the only thing covering them were the blankets. She moved over to him curling up against him once again, feeling the warmth of his body as he slept.

Her head rested on his chest, listening to him breath, his faint heartbeat. Her arm wrapped around his torso, if he were awake he would accuse her of smothering him. House was one who rarely cuddled and when he did, it was only for a short period of time. They had cuddled after sex, both times, but eventually he would move away from her. She knew he needed his space, cuddling was something that one had to become use too. She doubted House cuddled a lot with anyone, ever in his life. Her leg was pulled up over his, gentle not to hurt his right thigh, his body was still covered in multiple different colors that the healing bruises had become. Kissing each one the night before had caused House to laugh at her and call her pathetic, pushing her down to the bed, so he could kiss her mouth, and so she would stop kissing his injuries.

Now in the quiet morning hours she wondered what this all meant. Were they both capable of having a relationship with another person. She knew her only problem with relationships was she never had time for them. The hospital had become her husband and children over the years, but House understood that probably more than anyone else did. What about House? He swore he did not want Stacey anymore, but Cuddy couldn't help but feel a pang of fear. There was also the fact that House did not seem to be the relationship type. From the time she has known him he had one serious relationship which ended in an explosion that rivaled most supernova's. The end of the relationship spewed toxic waste throughout his life. Was he finally finished cleaning up the waste, was he truly ready for another relationship?

"Stop thinking." House said his voice groggy with sleep.

"How do you know I'm thinking?"

"Because I can hear the wheels turning in your head, it's disturbing my beauty sleep."

"Oh far be it me to deny you your beauty sleep, you need it."

"Takes a lot of work to be this pretty." House said shifting, he wanted to move out from under Cuddy, he was uncomfortable felt like she was smothering him.

Cuddy felt him moving under her and moved away. To hide the action she grabbed his pill bottle off the nightstand, "Need these?"

"yeah." House said sitting up in the bed and taking the bottle from her. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and groaned, "God it's early."

Cuddy smiled at him, "For you I would think it would just now be bedtime."

"Usually." House admitted he was use to going to bed in the early morning hours. That was usually when he finally was exhausted enough that the pain in his leg or the thoughts in his head could not contend with the need for sleep. "Can I get a treat for being up this early." A grin on his face, he expected her to tell him no.

"What about your parents?"

"They won't be coming back. Whole reason you gave me a ride home last night. Remember? Or did I just fuck you so good that you forgot everything?"

"Even you could not have that effect on a woman House." Cuddy said playfully smacking him.

"So do I get a treat?" House asked, "I think you deserve one for getting up early every morning."

Cuddy went to protest again, but House reached over her, almost pinning her to the bed as he placed his pill bottle back on the nightstand. When he moved back, he stopped in the middle of her body, kissing her first on the lips, and than trailing kisses down until he reached her navel.

Breathing deeply Cuddy could not deny she was turned on, and that she wanted him one more time before she left. She moaned when she felt him move his hand between her legs, opening them to allow his body to fit between. His hand moved up her thigh, gentle long fingers ticking the skin of her inner thigh as the moved into her, he felt her warmth wetness and smiled. Just touching and kissing her had been enough to get her ready. He gently massaged her, his mouth finding hers as she groaned into his mouth.

"Now…" She said he was driving her insane teasing her. God she hated how quickly he learned her body, how easy he now played it.

House moved up sliding inside her with much more ease than he had the first time they made love. This was not the movies, when two consenting partner make love for the first time it is clumsy it is never a fined tuned orchestra with fireworks to accompany the music. Not the first time making love is clumsy like learning a new piece of music, practice was needed before the orchestra with the fireworks. If one attempted the orchestra with fireworks accompaniment someone was going to get burnt and the orchestra would suck. Lucky for him he was a quick learner, and so was Cuddy, by the second time they made love that night they were well on their way to have an orchestra with flawless music, now their fourth time the fireworks should be easy to obtained.

Cuddy dug her nails into his back as he thrust in quickly and withdrew slowly, repeating the rhythm over and over pushing her farther and farther. Her legs wrapped around him trying to force him to trust faster and keep him in her longer. Nails digging into his skin, grasping for sanity.

House started to thrust faster with his own need. Cuddy's soft moans below him pushing him closer and closer to his own climax, but he would not climax until he pushed her over the edge, and he knew he was so close to doing it. Reaching down he helped her along, his fingers playing with her clit as he thrust in and out. He felt her muscles tighten around him, her legs squeezing him, keeping him inside her as she climaxed, her nails once again digging into his back, keeping her grounded in this world.

He followed behind her, moaning as he emptied into her, his hips thrusting at the friction of being trapped by her muscles. When he finished, and she let him free he collapsed on the bed next to her, both of them panting, a film of sweat covering them. Neither of them speaking too exhausted to think of anything to say.

Cuddy curled into him, she felt his arm go around her holding her close to him. Post sex was always time for cuddling, just not to long. Both of them fell asleep again forgetting the world outside of the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House limped into work, exhausted from multiple bouts of sex the night before. Smiling at the memory of Cuddy in his shower with him, surprised at what she had done to his back, the scratch marks litter his once smooth scratch free skin. She had apologized, leaving him to explain that it was fine, that he had not even felt them. It did not stop her from putting antibiotic ointment on the scratches and apologizing to him again. Walking past her office he saw her inside working, telling her assistant the orders of the day he assumed, he pushed past like he would do most morning. No reason to change his morning routine. He reached his office and sat behind the desk, relaxing into the chair he waited for the inevitable interruption to his morning cat nap.

Wilson had been the one to interrupt walking into the office and taking his seat in front of House's desk. Placing the cup of coffee he had gotten for House on the desk he leaned back in his chair. "Hey where were you last night I called your house around ten and you never answered."

"You know I never answer your phone." House said grabbing the cup of coffee.

"Yeah but the strange thing was I called Cuddy's house and she didn't answer either." Wilson said raising an eyebrow wondering if House had stayed out that late with Cuddy, "Which leads me to wonder if the dinner went well."

"Peachy. Everyone got along. My mom is back with my dad and she's happy." House said trying to change the subject from what he and Cuddy had been doing at ten o'clock the night before.

"Wait your mom and dad are back together?" Wilson asked taking the bait, but remembering it. House hated to talk about his parents, so something must have happened to make him want to talk about them more than what happened at ten o'clock.

"Yeah. That's what I said." House said, "You've been around my team too long stating the obvious now."

"How did that happen?"

"Well you see two people meet, they fall in love…"

"You know what I mean House. Does it have something to do with why he visited yesterday?" 

"He came to apologize." House said.

"And you accepted."

"Not really. But I told him to go back to my mom." 

"And why would you do that?" Wilson asked.

"My mom loves him, she was missing him. She would never say that, but she hated the fact she had to choose between her son and her husband. I made the choice easy for her. I can visit them once a year and that is more than I did before, and she would be happy." House said.

"So you did it to make your mom happy?"

"Yeah." House said wondering why Wilson would be so surprised. House would do anything for his mom, almost anything, "He makes her happy. I shouldn't get in the way of that."

"Ok." Wilson said not sure of what to make of it. It was the most selfless thing he has ever seen his friend do. "So you and Cuddy were together at ten last night?"

"Yeap we were making mad passionate love. You should see the scratches she left on my back." House said taking another drink from his coffee cup, almost spitting it out when he saw Wilson's eyes grow big. His poor friend did not know what to say or do.

Moving his hand to his neck like he did when he was nervous he asked, "Seriously?"

"Do you really thing Cuddy would sleep with me?" House asked.

"So nothing happened." Wilson asked cautiously.

"Oh not a lot happened." House had a smile on his face.

"Seriously?"

"No." House said almost laughing.

"So you two didn't sleep together?"

"Oh we slept together."

"You had sex? Serioiusly?"

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells Wilson."

"You had sex with Cuddy? Seriously?" Wilson mouth was almost hanging open from shock.

"No. But I did dream about it." House said getting up from his desk. Foremen just entered the conference room with a blue file, which meant a case. "Gotta go to work now. You run along and play with your bald friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson knocked on Cuddy's door waiting for her to tell him to come in. When he walked in he closed the door behind him and looked around to make sure no one was around, "Did you have sex with House last night?" Wilson asked.

"What did he say that?" She was worried they had promised not to say anything, not to make it public until they were sure they both were ready for the relationship.

"No not so much. But I like the fact you didn't deny it."

"House has been saying we slept together since everyone brought up the idea last year."

"You still didn't deny it."

"What else did he say?" Cuddy asked.

"He said you scratched his back up during it." Wilson said his face turning red from embarrassment. Of course House didn't have sex with Cuddy. She was his boss for godsakes. That was why he and her never went past friends. House would say anything just to get a rise out of his friend and his boss.

"I think you know better Wilson." Cuddy said seriously pissed at House, even if he was doing it to joke around with Wilson, rumors started that way, and if anyone did see his scratched back than they would know he wasn't lying for once.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Just forget I ever mentioned it." Wilson said feeling stupid that he had fallen for another one of House's tricks. "So how was dinner last night?"

"Fine. House's dad was there. He and…" 

"Yeah House already told me. His father apologized to him."

"I can't believe House just accepted."

"He didn't he is doing it for his mother. Wants her to be happy."

"That man is a never ending paradox. Once you think you have him figured out something contradicts that." Cuddy said hiding a smile that threatened to creep on her face, it was one thing she loved about House.

"Tell me about it. But I better let you get back to work and I have work to do myself." Wilson left her office wondering why cuddy never outright denied having sex with House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 22**

Time passed by afterwards quickly. Cuddy and House continued to see each other outside of work, keeping their work relationship much the same was easy. There had always been a sexual tension between the two, and their current affair only helped that tension continue. Cuddy took Sunday off at House's request. The couple had been spending nights together, there had been few they spent apart. They split them between each other's residence. That morning they woke up in her bed after another night of sex. As she was climaxing on top of House she told him she loved him. She had thought it had been nothing more than the reaction to her body releasing stress, but she also knew she meant it. He was the one man she loved despite all his flaws. It had hurt when he did not say it back to her, it hurt, but she masked the pain well, but allowing him to cuddle with her that night. He stayed wrapped up with her the entire night, not pushing her away from him at some point. Despite his own discomfort of being so close to her the entire night, he did it because he felt bad for not telling her he loved her too, but he was not sure if he did love her, if he could ever really love anyone.

"What do you want to do today?" House asked laying on his left side, his finger playing on Cuddy's bare thigh.

"I need to go shopping." Cuddy said, "Need to get some more of those shirts you love so much."

"Ah shopping?" House groaned. "I hate shopping."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to?"

"Yeah and listen to you complain later about how I never spend time with you." House said sarcastically. "Can we go to the music store?" He sounded like a little kid.

"If we must."

"You need music. You have a suck music taste. No girlfriend of mine is allowed to not know good music."

"Fine I'll make you a deal. If you behave yourself while I am clothing shopping I will buy five CD's you pick out and listen to them."

"Deal." House said kissing her. "But you are doing the dishes tonight."

"And who is going to cook?"

"I will. Which means we have to go by a grocery store because neither of us has food."

"Fair enough." She had yet to taste his cooking. House just seemed like the type of person who couldn't cook, but she hated cooking she would rather do the dishes than slave over a stove. What was the worse that could happen? Besides food poisoning.

They showered together both of them avoiding too much physical contact with the other, otherwise they would never make it to the store. They both dressed and Cuddy decided he could drive her car. Both his motorcycle and his car were at his apartment.

When they reached the mall Cuddy walked on House's left side, grabbing his hand despite his grumbling about not being a little kid. She liked holding his hand, letting the world know that he was hers. They went into her favorite store.

A store clerk walked up to her and asked, "Can I help you two with anything today?"

Before Cuddy could answer, House spoke, "Yes, my girlfriend needs help with finding new clothes for the twins."

The clerk looked confused, "I'm sorry sir we don't carry clothes for children in this store."

"Well that would be an interesting fact if we were looking for children's clothes." House said, flinching when Cuddy smacked him.

The clerk turned red, embarrassed or angry, House did no care which, "I see. IF you need any help ma'am I'll be around." The woman said leaving the couple quickly.

"You are suppose to behave!" Cuddy screeched at him.

"I am." House said, "I can't help the clerk is an idiot." House walked away from her, making a beeline to the lingerie.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked through the racks for shirts. Occasionally she heard House call her name, she would look up and see him holding something up.

This time it was a black thong, "You could get these with some low ride jeans, slacks if they make them, the donors would defiantly dish out the cash than!" House called from across the store.

Cuddy turned red, she was happy the store was empty, well almost empty. She finished picking out shirts and moved over to the dressing rooms. House saw where she was going and quickly moved to a chair outside.

"I need a marker and some white paper." House said through the stall of the changing room.

"What for House?" Cuddy asked.

"So I can rate your tops."

Cuddy rolled her eyes inside, "You are suppose to be behaving."

"I really am trying mom!"

"If you don't ship up than I'm not going to let you play with the kids tonight."

"But mom!"

"Greg seriously."

"Yes ma'am." House said leaning back in the chair.

Cuddy stepped out with a top on and smiled at House's expression. "Thought you would like it."

"I saw a brawl and thong that would go well with that." House said struggling to his feet to go grab them for her.

"Don't need those have a seat Greg."

House sat back down, reaching into his pocket he grabbed his vicodin, his leg hurt so he took one. It took Cuddy another hour to decide on the tops she wanted, and by the time they were leaving the clerk was all too happy. Cuddy apologized for her boyfriend claiming he was special needs, car accident bad injury to the head, never quite right since than. The clerk seemed to buy the story.

House led Cuddy to the music store. Once inside he started going through CD's picking some out for himself. "I think you'll like this." He said tossing her a CD.

Cuddy read the label, "Dave Matthews. Some Devil."

"It's his solo album, nice change from Dave Matthews Band." House said picking out a few more CD's. He moved to the back of the store looking at sheet music, none of it he really needed but he like to look at what was new. He could learn a song just by listening to it from so many years of playing.

"Ready to go?" Cuddy asked, they still had to get to the grocery store.

"Sure." House said paying for the CD's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They returned to Cuddy's house after grocery shopping. She helped House put the groceries up while they engaged in easy conversation. House started to cook, Cuddy watching him. "Why don't you go pick up some movies? We can eat in the living room and watch movies." House said stirring the sauce and chicken mixture.

"Sure anything you want?"

"Hot Fuzz."

"You're kidding me right."

"Nope. You'll like it just give it a chance."

"Hot Fuzz it is. I think I'll get Fracture too."

"Fine with me." House said turning to stir the rotini that was boiling. "Supper should be ready by time you get back."

Cuddy returned with the movies just as House was mixing in the rotini noodles, the sauce with sliced chicken, and adding mozzarella cheese. The garlic bread was finished and sitting on the counter.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Cuddy asked.

"my mom." House said, "Don't tell Wilson. He'll expect me to cook."

"I'm not even sure if it is edible yet."

"Here try." House offered a portion on a spoon.

Cuddy ate what was on the spoon and decided the food was in fact edible, if not delicious.

The couple settled down in front of the TV selecting Hot Fuzz to start out watching. They ate, House getting up and getting seconds for Cuddy when she finished her first plate, and than he took what was left of her second portion and devoured it himself.

The next day they would have to work, so they both turned in early, curling up in bed, House once again felt guilty for not telling Cuddy he loved her, so he let her cuddle with him again. It was his way of telling her there was something there, he just wasn't sure if it was love yet. The couple slept that night, not having sex for the first time they had been together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am not riding on that. Especially with you." Cuddy said looking at House's motorcycle.

"Why not?"

"You don't know how to drive safe on that thing House. I've seen you drive it, you take corners way too fast."

"Do not."

"You do. I'm not riding on it."

"Fine. Take your car than."

"I am. I have a meeting off the hospital grounds anyways this afternoon."

"What for?"

"Just some donors. Don't worry old ladies." Cuddy said smiling at House, "Be careful ok."

"Yes mom." House said pulling his helmet on. He was upset Cuddy did not want to drive with him, but he would get her on the bike eventually, and than she would see what it felt like to be free, to feel the wind whizzing around you as you drove.

"I'll see you at the hospital." She called as he took off.

He could not take his mind off her. Everything was going so well better than he ever expected. Splitting nights between his apartment and her house it worked out well. Their lives meshed, usually when he was busy she was busy too because he created work to keep her busy. She took his mind off the suck that had been his life, and he was able to help her relax and enjoy life once again. It was comfortable, and he was happy, truly felt happy for once. It dawned on him that he could say he was happy and mean it.

Approaching the turn he decided to speed up, he had taken the corner at much higher speeds before. Some people would say it was because he loved risk, but all it amounted to was that being on the motorcycle speeding around corner it reminded him of how he had been before the infarction. Free of all limitations, able to glide through the air, feeling it swish past him. The motorcycle gave that back to him.

**Everythings different  
With my head in the clouds  
I hit this corner  
With my foot on the gas  
I started sliding, I lose it  
Everything's different just like that **

The back of the bike slid on him, he struggled to keep control as he was in the middle of the turn, at speeds reaching forty. Gravel on the road had caused his back tire to lose traction, he felt himself sliding, and than flying through the air to land hard on the ground. His body kept going because of the momentum rolling over and over until finally he came to rest in the other lane of the road.

Pain was all he knew, his entire body lit with pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. His helmet had cracked when he landed on the ground, shattering pieces spread out along the road. His broken body lay on the ground, facing the blue morning sky. Watching clouds above him as he struggled to remain conscious. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest, and someone was stabbing him over and over in his side.

Cuddy saw the accident, she was on the phone with the hospital letting them know she was on her way in when she saw the motorcycle lose control. She watched as House flew from it smashing into a car ahead of him causing him to fly from the bike. She watched as his body flipped over and over again, finally resting from the momentum. Everything seemed to stand still as she watched him laying there, trying to get from her car she dropped the phone and rushed through the stopped cars to his body.

**Oh my God, wait and see  
What will soon become of me?  
Frozen heart  
Screaming wheels  
Does that screaming come from me? **

Cuddy he thought of her as he lay on the ground, pain blurring his vision. Maybe it was tears. Despite the fact he knew he was in bad shape he was grateful she had chosen not to drive with him that day. Glad because she would be with him on the ground, dying. Was he dying? God he didn't want to die, ironic the one time he wanted to live and did not want to self destruct, that was the time he was dying. Laying there on the ground he felt the world slipping from him.

Cuddy, he tried to focus on her. He could hear her calling to him. A smile on his face, he loved her, he really loved her. Love, he did, something he thought he could never do again, he loved her. Now he would never be able to tell her how much he loved her. She had told him she loved him the night before, but he could not say the words back. They got stuck in his throat right before they reached his vocal chords. Why couldn't he tell her he loved her? He was not sure, he had felt it, at least he thought he felt it. The fluttering of his heart when he saw her, the nervous reaction when she left him, the need to have her around him, wanting to run to her at the end of the day and tell her of all the stupid stuff that had occurred. With all of that to support his differential diagnoses he still could not tell her that he loved her. God what he would give to be able to tell her how much he loved her.

"Greg." Cuddy screamed at him, kneeling down next to him. She did not want to move him, he probably had a back injury, internal bleeding, god his head. She saw that his helmet had shattered his skull looked as if it were caved in. "Greg." She tried again. 

**So damn lucky, that you went on ahead  
You said, you said  
"I'll see you later..."  
I heard what you said a few minutes later   
Now I'm sliding  
And everything's different again  
**

Someone was screaming, god would they stop, he wanted to at least die in piece. It sounded like an animalistic scream. They were in pain, well so was he and he was sure he would not recover from this pain. Nothing would take it away. The world was spinning still, threatening to go dark, spots in his blurred vision, why was everything spinning. Was he spinning? The screaming, where was it coming from? He tried to move to see if he could find the source of the screams. The scream grew louder inside his own head he realized it was him. That screaming voice was him.

Metallic taste in his mouth, that was not good, he thought bitterly. Internal bleeding, he was choking on his own blood. God he could not breath, panting wasn't helping either. He tried to slow his breaths hoping for any oxygen, but it did not help, he couldn't' slow his breathing. He couldn't breath. The world started to spin faster before him.

"Greg please stay with me. Keep your eyes open." Cuddy said to him tears streaming down her face as she struggled to keep him with her the ambulance was on its way she could hear the sirens in the distance. "Please Greg just a few more minutes." She tried, but she could see he was slipping from her. She was helpless to help him. There was nothing she could do, he was slipping away and her medical training could not help her.

"Greg if you leave me I will make you do clinic duty for the rest of your life. I will give you all of the crotch rot patients and the runny nose kids. You can't leave me." Cuddy pleaded holding his hand, it was bleeding but she had to touch him. To let him know he had to hang on because she wasn't going to let go.

**Oh my God, wait and see  
What will soon become of me?  
This frozen heart  
Screaming wheels  
Does that screaming come from me?  
I'm dizzy from all this spinning**

…

God he wanted to go back just a minute before he reached that corner, he would have slowed down. He would have listened to Cuddy. He needed to go back, he was not ready to die. The pain was engulfing him, the world grew darker, he could not keep his eyes open. He fought struggled he could not die, no please not now, God please no. Just let him go back, please. Just so he could tell her he loved her. He could not die, not now, he had to tell her he loved her, and that he only wanted to be with her. Please, just this once God, please. He begged, his body shaking, he felt it and could not stop it.

He struggled to talk, he heard her, her soft voice telling him to stay with her, the pain was fading away, he was so tired. He struggled to talk over the noise around them and the blood pooling in his mouth, he couldn't swallow it fast enough, "I..m so..rry.." He said his body shaking tears pouring out of his half closed eyes, blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Greg just stay with me." She said looking down she saw his mouth moving, she knew what he was saying, she couldn't let him. "Greg just shut up for once in your life and hold on, the ambulance is here."

He wanted to hold on for her, to stay there for her, but God was cruel, he would not allow him. The fight was already over, had been over before it started. He had been lucky to remain conscious as long as he had, with the head trauma, he should have been unconscious. The world went dark, the last thing he saw was her crying eyes. The pain he caused her the last thing he thought of as everything stopped.

If he could go back, he would have never caused her the pain he had. He would have done everything different, he never would have let her close to him. The farther he kept her away the less it would hurt her, and now he was leaving her and he would leave her hurt, pain he caused because of his own stupidity.

**Take me back, 'cause just before I was spinning  
Take me back, just before I got dizzy  
Take me back, amazing what a minute can do   
Just like you  
So, so, slide, slide, up, around, around, around  
Amazing what a minute can do  
Around, Around, Around   
"Forgive me",  
"Ok."**

**A/N: I admit this is evil, beyond evil and I'm sorry (it wasn't planned much past chapter 20. I heard the song and it just clicked blame Dave Matthews for writing the song and Tim Reynolds for helping Dave Matthews put out the new live album. I didn't lie about more chapters, there are more. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am mean, people crying made me smile. **

**Chapter 23**

House awoke, his heart pounding in his chest, light filtered into the room along with music. He was ok, he was alive, not in a hospital room. Looking round he saw he was in Cuddy's house, it had been a nightmare nothing more. The music he heard the song, it had filtered into his dream. Look at the clock on the bed stand he saw it was still early, Cuddy was in the shower, she must have turned the CD player on. Laying back down House tried to get past the feeling of dread that had resulted from the dream. When he finally caught his breath and lowered his heart rate he moved from the bed, getting into the shower with Cuddy.

He kissed her next softly. His hands roaming over her naked body, soap from her body making his hands move smoothly over her contours.

"What is this for."

"Nothing." House said hoping the feeling of dread would pass soon. It had just been a nightmare nothing more. They made it from the shower to the bed, both of them still sopping wet, the made love in the early morning hours, dooming Cuddy to be late, but for once she did not care, she was where she wanted to be at that moment.

When they finished they both showered again, and got dressed.

"I'm going to need a ride into work." House said.

"People are going to keep talking if we keep showing up together."

"People are already talking." House said, "And who cares, they always have been talking. Do you know how many times we supposedly had sex in a janitors closet? As if I would be that tacky to have sex with you in a closet at the hospital. I would at least pull you into an empty room. Or do it over my desk. I have dreamt about that, on the really boring days, you sitting on my desk while I thrust into you."

"Lovely." Cuddy said, "Never going to happen."

"No it wouldn't Cameron or someone would walk in, and I don't prefer having an audience. Though, I'm sure Chase and Foremen could both use some tips. Well maybe not Foremen you know he seems to be ok with the ladies."

"Greg shut up already. Let's go." Cuddy said leaving to go to her car. She was driving that morning and she found it interesting House did not try to fight her to drive. Before they took off she put on the CD he bought for her, Some Devil by Dave Matthews, the first song passed by and the second song "So Damn Lucky" was playing, she looked over at House and noticed that he looked upset.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

**Oh my God, wait and see  
What will soon become of me?  
This frozen heart  
Screaming wheels  
Does that screaming come from me?  
I'm dizzy from all this spinning**

House swallowed his mouth suddenly dry, "yeah. You were listening to this song this morning?"

"Yeah it's on my iPod. I like the album you were right." She smiled at him, still seeing that he was slightly upset, she wondered what upset him.

When they reached the hospital he quickly left her car, rushing into the building leaving her behind. He spent the rest of the day hiding from her. Cuddy thought nothing of it at first, he would hide from her to get out of clinic duty, but she could not shake the fact that he had been upset that morning in the car.

She really got worried when Foreman came down requesting some crazy test for House's current patient. It was something House would normally do, he always did, and now he was sending Foreman for her.

"Is he in his office?" Cuddy asked hiding her worry with anger.

"Yes." Foreman said, everyone was beginning to wonder if the rumors were true, that House and Cuddy were in fact sleeping together, and maybe there was trouble in paradise. It would explain why his boss's mood hand changed over the past few weeks. He had been almost happy at times. It had been as bad as right after his recover from the katimine coma, when he had full use of his leg. Things had changed that morning, House had been back to his old grumpy self, even worse he just ignored everyone. Even Wilson could not get through to his friend.

"I'll discuss it with him than. Go ahead and do the test, but get consent." Cuddy said leaving to go confront House about his hiding from her.

She reached his office and found him in the conference room with his team. Foreman walked in and nodded telling him that the test had been approved. He looked at where Cuddy stood in House's office, probably most likely telling him Cuddy wanted to talk to him.

House gave his orders and finally felt ready to face Cuddy. He had to do this, he kept telling himself all morning that he had to do this, it was for her own good. Walking into his office, he closed the blinds, giving them privacy.

"We need to talk." House said taking a seat in his comfortable chair.

"That would be a nice change from you hiding from me."

"Cuddy…" God how could he tell her this, it is going to hurt her, but he has to now before it gets too serious and he will be the ruin of her than, "I will love you…" He paused he could not say the rest, but he forced himself, "I'm only going to love you as long as it takes to break your heart. After than I will screw up. I'll do something that will hurt you, and I will be the ruin of you. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

"You are leaving me because you don't want to hurt me?"

"Kind of." House said. The dream had been weighing on his mind all day. If she had been with him, he would have killed her in the dream, it made him believe that if she stayed with him in real life he would eventually be the ruin of her. He could not be responsible for that, she worked to hard to get where she was, to allow someone like him to ruin her life.

"And you don't care that you are hurting me now."

"It'll be worse when I leave later." House said. "It's for the best Lisa. There was a reason we kept our relationship strictly professional. I need this job, and you love your job. If we continue on we will only end up ruining that. I'll break your heart and than I'll have to leave because I will always remember how I hurt you."

"You can't even be happy can you? You won't let yourself be happy. You were happy House this past month you were happy."

"I know Lisa, but everything fades, and I don't want to hurt you worse than I already have."

"If you can tell me right now that you do not love me, than fine I will let this end here. Greg think about what you are saying, think about it because once you say those words, it's over. There will be no going back." Cuddy paused, "But I don't think you can say those words Greg."

House did not look her in the eyes, "Cuddy I don't' love you."

Cuddy held back her tears, "You are such a coward, afraid to let yourself feel. Afraid to allow yourself to be happy. You are so afraid, it really is sad House. You act like this person who is not afraid of anything, that needs no one, but deep inside you are just scared." She stopped remembering where they were, "You have clinic hours to finish." With that she left, leaving House in his chair heartbroken, but he knew he did the right thing.

It was a half hour later that House finally got up from the chair. Wilson was in his office, lunchtime. They still ate lunch together, but House always came up with reasons why he could not hang out after work. Wilson had figured the relationship out early on, but he kept playing the game with House. His friend was afraid of admitting the relationship because than it would be real, something he could screw up. Wilson understood and would let House tell him on his own time. But that afternoon when he walked into House's office he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Wilson asked noticing the very visible change in his friends recent mood.

"Patient got run over by a truck." House said moving towards his desk.

"Seriously ?"

"No you idiot." House said.

"Lunch time." Wilson said.

"Not hungry. Go without me." House sat behind his desk.

"You aren't hungry? Yeah right, come on I'll buy." 

"Wilson I'm not hungry. Probably got a bug or something." House thought it had to be a bug, what he felt about Lisa…Cuddy was nothing more than a bug and it would pass.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to bring you anything up."

"No mother."

"Call your mother too. You promised you'd visit them at some point."

'I know." House said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am mean, people crying made me smile. Thanks to critical blues for the push too ******** Reminded me to work on an update. So here it is: **

**Chapter 24**

House and his team were walking through the hallways of the hospital, on their way to the patients room discussing the current theory of what was killing the girl. They rounded the corner when Cuddy came into view from a nurses station.

She saw House and waited for him to get closer before she started to yell at him, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"My job." House answered, finishing his orders for his team.

"You cannot order a MRI just because you have a hunch. The kid has the flu House." Cuddy yelled at him, she was literally yelling at House who stood in front of her.

"It's more than the flu. If it was the flu she would have gotten over it by now." House answered back, his voice raising to the same level as Cuddy's.

"You have no medical proof. As a doctor you need medical proof, not hunches House."

"I have proof. She had the flu for a week, and it is still there, and getting worse as we speak.. So if you don't mind I'd like to try diagnose her before she dies. I think her parents might want that. I know funeral homes with the children caskets are losing out on profit, but I thought you would be happy about that."

" Have you done your clinic duty yet?"

"No. Patient to save!" House said annoyed that Cuddy was doing this in front of everyone. She normally was professional about chewing him out, usually called him to her office. There wasn't even a page this time.

"Get to the clinic now. Your team has their orders they'll know where t find you. And you owe me last weeks. You can do them today."

"What!" House said clearly pissed, "I was working on a case. You can't possibly hold that against me."

"Watch me. Now get your hours caught up House, or you will spend the next month in the clinic making up all the hours you owe me, plus the new ones that are accumulating! And if you decided to do neither of those, than you can find a new job" She did not give House a chance to continue the fight, she left him standing in front of the nurses station. She knew the hospital would be alive with the news of the latest fight between Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House. Any rumors about a relationship would end, she hoped, with that fight.

House made his way to the clinic, he and Cuddy both knew she was not threatening when she told him he could find a new job. She would fire him now, he had hurt her enough to allow her guilt to be overridden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hated people, especially the idiots who came to the clinic. The day wasted away in the clinic, only taking breaks when his team paged him to confirm their diagnosis of malaria. His team was treating the disease, and here he sat in the clinic going through patients. He needed more vicodin, but he knew if he asked Wilson right now he would get the psychosomatic disorder speech. His leg hurt, not because he had emotional pain right now, but because half of the muscle was missing. Finishing up on another patient he made a note in her file and dropped it off at the nurses station.

Nurse Brenda watched him, she had heard the latest rumors about him and Cuddy, she never believed for a second Cuddy would date the egotistical Dr. House, but the fight today had been a surprise. She was use to the two fighting, but always in private. Handing House another file, "She's in exam 2."

House rolled his eyes, "Thank you Lucifer's assistant." House said walking to exam room two.

Once he got inside he lowered himself onto the chair, his leg really was hurting. Sending shooting pains through his entire leg up his back. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My daughter has not had her period for three months now. We could not get her into see her feminine doctor, unfortunately Dr. Katz is backed up."

"Did you happen to have sex three months ago?" House asked, annoyed that he had to waste his time just to tell this girl that she was pregnant. Fuck his leg really hurt, he wanted to curl up around it right now, and squeeze the pain out, but he settled for just gently rubbing it.

"No. I'm a virgin."

"Yeah, so am I." House said seeing the mother raise her eyebrows at him, "Oh I thought we were playing the who can lie the most game."

"I know my daughter has not had sex."

"You've been following her around? Maybe you just keep her locked up. With a daughter that looked like that, I wouldn't blame you."

"She took a vow of celibacy."

"Ah she goes to a catholic school. Explains the school girl uniform. I thought she was just practicing her future as a stripper." House was now rubbing his thigh harder, trying to massage the cram out. He closed his eyes, a thin layer of sweat was starting to cover his body, the pain making him clench his teeth, he opened his eyes again.

"I want to talk to your boss right now."

"Sure thing. First let me get some blood. Pregnancy test, and STD."

"She hasn't had sex!" The mother screamed.

"Than they should come back negative." House said pushing through the pain. He walked out to the nurses station and left orders for them to get a blood sample.

"We are backed up. Have to take the blood yourself. " Brenda told him.

House glared and walked back into the room. "Roll your sleeve up please."

"I want to talk to your boss. You are not touching my daughter."

"I paged her. She'll be her as soon as she can. In the mean time, I'd like to get blood to test. Just roll your sleeve up." House took a step, a soft grunt of pain when he placed weight on his right leg. Reaching he got a needle and rubber tourniquet. Drawing the blood quickly, he dropped it into a sample bag, and walked it back to the nurses station. "Get this tested for STD's and pregnancy. Also page Cuddy, the patient in exam 2 would like to have a chat with her."

Brenda rolled her eyes, but went through with what House wanted. She shoved another file into his arms, "Patient in exam 4"

House limped to exam four, he was out of breath when he reached the door. He rested there a minute before opening the door and walking into the room. He sat down again, lowering himself slowly, and than began to the incessant rubbing of his thigh.

"it's a cold." House told the woman when he looked up from the file, "Go get some cough syrup and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It might…"

"You see the person with the MD usually make the diagnoses. Do you have an MD at the end of your name?"

"No."

"Than trust me. I'm right. Go get cough syrup and you'll be fine." Before the woman could argue with him again the door to the room came smashing open.

Cuddy glared at him, "My office now!"

"Yes mistress." House said not moving, "Once I finish with this patient."

Cuddy looked at the woman, "it's a cold. Get some cough syrup. Drink some herbal tea and you'll be fine."

"She just what I told you. Two out of two MD's agree. One non MD doesn't. I'd go with the MD's."

"House shut up and get to my office." Cuddy snapped.

House pushed up grimacing in pain as he moved through the clinic to Cuddy's office. He saw the woman and her daughter inside sitting in the chairs in front of Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy was outside her office waiting for him, "You say nothing when we walk in there, unless I tell you to. Or I will fire you House. You cost this hospital too much money to be pissing donors off!"

Cuddy and House both walked through the door. Cuddy closed the door behind her.

"That's him!" The woman said.

"Dr. House apologize to the woman and her daughter."

"I'm sorry your daughter had sex." House said. "If you wait awhile I'll be sorry that's she pregnant, as soon as the test results come back. Shouldn't be long now."

Cuddy started to scream causing House to become quiet. She lectured him on professionalism, treatment of patients, and than began to apologize for him. In the middle of her apology, House's leg began to spasm. There was not much he could do, he needed to sit down, but the distance from where he stood, and where the couch was too far for him to even contemplate.

"Dr. House is sorry. Right?" Cuddy said turning her attention to House once again. She noticed that he was pale and shaking.

House did not speak right away, when he did he groaned softly again, "Yeah Sorry." He felt his leg jump, causing him to cry out in pain. He moved his hands to it, unable to do anything, just touching the leg caused pain. The world started to spin, as the pain became all he knew. Spots in his vision he felt the world turn upside down, a cry of pain came from somewhere. He was on something hard, his head bouncing.

Cuddy watched as House swayed and than fell to the floor, crying out in pain as he went down, his head bouncing on the carpet. She rushed over to him, she screamed for her assistant.

Her assistant rushed into the room, having been listening to Cuddy chew House out. She saw the doctor on the floor.

"Tell Nurse Brenda I need morphine now."

The woman and her daughter watched both of them shocked at the change of events.

Cuddy pulled House's wrist, and felt the pulse, way too fast. "House is it just the leg?" She asked, worried that she missed something from House's attack.

When Brenda came rushing in with a needle and morphine, Cuddy grabbed it from her. "Can you page Wilson."

"Yeah." Brenda said looking down at House, disgust on her face.

"House I need you to relax. I need your arm so I can give you a shot." Cuddy said trying to pry House's arm from him. It was more difficult than she expected.

"I need your help. I need you to hold him down so I can give him this shot." She said.

The mother moved over helping hold House down, by putting pressure on his shoulders. He fought against her, wanting to curl up around the sight of pain. Cuddy quickly found a vein and injected the morphine.

Cuddy watched House waiting for the morphine to take effect before she moved from him. When she finally saw him relax she checked his pulse once again, noticing that it was once again lowering back to a normal level she left him on the ground. "I am sorry about that. Dr. House has a medical condition that causes him to suffer from chronic pain. What you just saw was breakthrough pain."

"You allow him to work on morphine?" The mother asked maybe this was not the best hospital to donate too, she thought. If they had doctor like House working there, especially if they let their doctors work while under the influence.

"No Dr. House will be going home for the day now. We would never think about letting someone work while under the influence. I will have him write you a letter of apology, and if you want I can even have him call you and apologize. I will get another doctor to look over your daughter if you would like."

"No there will be no need. I will get her into Dr. Katz somehow." The mother said looking down at the floor at House, who just lay there trying to get control of his breathing. He said nothing and one would not even know he was awake if it were not for the fact his eyes were open.

Cuddy noticed the mother looking at House, he deserves the look of disgust she has on her face, "I hope one doctors actions will not effect your families donations to the hospital. I assure you Dr. House will be punished for his actions. I am not making excuses for him, but I am sure he was probably in pain, and that was why he was short with you and your daughter."

"I understand. While I am not happy about this, I do have faith in you and this hospital. Please have Dr. House call my daughter and apologize, and the letter would also be nice." The mom said.

Wilson knocked on the office door, and waited for Cuddy to call him in.

"Dr. Wilson please help Dr. House home."

Wilson had questions on what happened, but decided not to question.

"I need to get my stuff." House said from the ground, not getting up yet. What strength he had was sapped from him, and the world had not stopped spinning yet.

"We can go get them House." Wilson said, helping House up to his feet. House leaned more on Wilson than he did his cane.

When they reached House's office, Wilson set House down in his chair. "I'm not even going to ask what happened. But I have a consult in ten minutes, shouldn't last more than an hour, can you wait that long?"

"Yeah." House said, he was drowsy he'd probably just go to sleep.

Wilson looked at his friend worried. He tried to get House to tell him what happened between Cuddy and House, what ended their relationship, but Hose had refused to even acknowledge there was a relationship between him and Cuddy.

House had drifted off to sleep shortly before Wilson left him. He was in a state of unconsciousness when Stacey burst into his office.

"What in the hell did you do?" Stacey noticed that she startled him awake.

"What?" House asked confused his drugged brain not able to catch up to what Stacey meant.

"To Lisa. Just last week you two were doing great, and now you can't pass each other without one of you screaming at the other. Than I have to worry about a mother and her daughter who might sue the hospital? Lisa is pissed House, seriously pissed. She wanted to know how to get around the board to fire you. Or what implication could be for suspending you for a prolonged period of time." In House's defense Cuddy had recently been the one to incite the screaming, Stacey had thought to herself. She was worried for both of her friends. "Are you high right now?"

House rolled his eyes, "Cuddy gave me morphine. My leg spasmed in front of the mother and daughter."

"What did you do to Lisa? As long as I've known her she has not thought about firing you or suspending you."

"Nothing." House answered his voice sounded weak, "She is probably still pissed about the MRI machine." House's team had ruined yet another, this time the patient had gone ballistic inside punching the machine doing enough damage that it did not work earlier that week.

"Yeah that's all." Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"Are you trying for Wilson's spot or something?" House asked his voice full of anger, "It's none of your business what is going on anyway. Just go away." House was tired of the constant reminder of what he had done.

"Sorry I bothered you. But whatever you did, you might want to think about being on your best behavior because you might have finally pushed Lisa enough that she wants you gone." Stacey left House's office getting even less from him than she had gotten from Cuddy.

House felt a pang of fear, this was all he had in his life. The only good thing he had left, his job. And he knew Cuddy was not joking this time, she would fire him, and he would be left with nothing. Fuck he knew he should have kept his dick in his pants, and he never should have let his feelings get in the way. Feelings always screwed things up. Rational thought, that was how he should have dealt with everything. Rational thinking tells you not to have sex with your boss, or get into an emotional relationship with your boss, especially when your reputation was what his was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am so sorry about the wait for this so I'm posting the rest of the story today. Life is hectic. **

**Chapter 25**

Cuddy had agreed to go out on a double date with Stacey, just to prove that there had been nothing between her and Greg House. She was fine just busy, but she could make time to date someone. For a second she wondered what House would say, it was so soon after the end of their relationship, but he ended it after all. The date was good, she needed to get back out there again, and with Stacey it would be fun. A childish part of Cuddy wanted House to find out she was going out on a date, to see if he would be hurt by it.

Wilson had already come to her to try to find out what was wrong with his best friend. All Cuddy gave him was that he needed to talk to House if he wanted that answer.

God what did she expect from House, she thought now sitting in her office, a CD he had bought her playing on her iPod. He was the Rain King after all, an open wound of a person he bleed all over everyone around him. No matter what he did he made a mess of it. That was their relationship. He bleed all over it finally ending it, messing it all up. He had given her plenty of warning, and she did not listen to them, ignored all the signs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about we go out for a beer tonight? We haven't had guy time in awhile House." Wilson said almost pleading with his friend to do something, it was a week after House collapsed in Cuddy's office.

"Sure." House said going out would help him get over the bug. "How about the bar down the street from the hospital? I hear the waitress's are hot."

"Fine with me. I heard they make the hooter girls outfits look like nun outfits."

House raised his eyebrows, "That I have to see. Nothing like barely clothed college girls. Maybe we should make a girls gone wild, Princeton. Not only do they have big breast, but they have big brains."

"Like the idea." Wilson said happy that his friend was willing to go do something.

When it came time to leave they drove to the bar, Wilson offered to drive not wanting House to have to walk the distance.

They were into their third beer, co-eds talking to both of the older men on occasion. House had been kind to them, only rude to the ones that really were idiotic. He currently had a brunet sitting next to him discussing her future plans. Wilson could tell his friend wasn't listening nor did he really care, he was too busy looking down the girls shirt and drinking the beer she bought him.

House line of sight moved from the girls shirt to the door when he heard the familiar laugh.

Cuddy and Stacey walked in with two guys. Both of them were around 40, and looked like lawyers. House could tell by the cheese they had stuck in their teeth, rats. Cuddy did not seem to notice him yet. The man helped Cuddy sit down, getting her drink order, leaning in close to her to hear what she said, saying something back in her ear, his lips touching her ear ever so slightly.

That fucking bastard, House thought to himself, remembering his own lips touching her ears, she loved it when his teeth gently sunk into her earlobe.

Stacey noticed him and Wilson first waving to the two.

Wilson waved back smiling at the women. "Looks like Stacey and Cuddy decided for a girls night out as well."

House just glared for a second before turning back to his beer.

Cuddy had noticed him and instantly wanted to leave, but she fought against it. House was there with someone anyone, the girl couldn't be older than twenty-one if that. She hoped House carder her before he took her home. The way the woman was on House, her hands resting on his shoulders as she stood up. The way she smiled at him, ran one hand down his arm. She was all over the man. Cuddy rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her date.

"I'm going to take off." House said standing up unsteady on his feet, maybe he drank too much, or it could have been the mixture of the vicodin and alcohol.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can you give me a ride home."

"Sure." Wilson said paying their tab.

House left quickly before the co-ed returned from the potty room, as she had called it. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

Wilson drove House to his apartment both of them were quiet, which scared Wilson. He had tried baiting House into his usual sarcastic comments, but got nothing for it.

"Night House." Wilson said once his friend was getting out of the car.

"You sure you don't want to come and tuck me in mom." House said giving his custom sarcasm, enough to put Wilson at ease, he hoped.

"No. I'm sure you have a hooker you can call for that."

"You know me too well Jimmy. She's already on her way over. Thought we might play doctor tonight. Or pin the dick on the prostitute? Which one do you think is better?"

"Goodbye House."

"Bye Wilson." House went into his apartment locking the door. He had one new message.

"Hello honey, it's your mother. I was just calling to see how things are going. Your father and I are doing well. Our therapist said we have been making some real progress. Call me please."

House grabbed the cordless phone and limped into his bedroom. Laying on the bed he closed his eyes while he dialed the number. His voice was rougher than he wanted it to be, but seeing Cuddy with someone else had hurt. The bug still had not gone away, soon he hoped.

"Hello." His father answered the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Greg. How are you?"

"Fine. Is mom there?" House still preferred to talk to his mom. He did not hate his dad anymore, but it didn't mean he liked him either.

"Sure. Blythe honey Greg's on the phone."

He heard his mom in the background and finally, "Hi honey. How are you?" 

"I'm good mom."

"How has work been?"

"Fine."

"And Wilson?"

"Good."

"Lisa?"

House said nothing to that at first, "I'm sure she's doing fine. Haven't talked to her much."

"Oh." Blythe said, she had known her son was seeing Lisa, she had figured it out right before John and herself left. She had discussed it with Wilson once he figured it out, and they both were happy for the couple. She had been the one to tell Wilson to wait for Greg to come to him with the news, until than just let them be. "I was just talking with your Aunt Sarah she is moving here you know."

"No I didn't. When is she moving?"

"This week. She bought the house next door."

"I bet you are happy about that."

"I am." She said feeling her sons pain even through the phone.

"Your poor father promised to help her move."

"She should hire some people to move for her."

"That's what I told her." Blythe paused she was worried about her son, he sounded so sad despite him trying to hide it she could hear it in her voice, "Do you know when you are going to come an visit us? Your dad made sure to set up the spare room for you. Made sure the bed would be comfortable enough for your leg."

House sighed, he had been thinking about visiting, just to get away, maybe that would be helpful. "I bet dad could you help with moving Aunt Sarah."

"He probably could, her son is going to help. You know he moved here last year, he and his wife have two kids. One of them is getting ready to head off to college."

Ignoring his mother's rant about his cousins life House said, "Let me see if I can get the time off. I just finished up a case, and I have enough vacation time."

"That would be great. And you don't have to come to help him."

"I know." House said, "I want to." I want to be anywhere but here, maybe there would be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House barged into Cuddy's office the next morning. He saw how she cringed when the door slammed closed, "Someone have a hangover?"

"Someone was up late last night." Cuddy said baiting him.

"I need time off."

"When?"

"From today probably for a couple of weeks. I'm not sure how long."

"House you can't just take vacation like that."

"I need it." House said keeping his voice calm despite the fact Cuddy was already yelling.

"What for?"

"That is none of your business." House said, "Can I have it or not?"

"Or not."

"Come on Cuddy. You've been trying to get me to take a vacation for years. I have no cases, and I am actually caught up on my clinic hours, and since your dictatorship turned into hell I've even gone past my assigned clinic hours. I just need a few weeks."

Cuddy looked at him, she wanted to deny him just to piss him off, but she had no grounds. "Where are you going?"

"I already…"

Cuddy interrupted him, "I want your team to be able to contact you incase they get a case they cannot figure out."

"I am helping my Aunt Sarah move. I'll be at my parents house."

"Leave your number with Foreman, and you have two weeks."

House left pissed off that Cuddy was going to make him be on call despite the fact he had legitimate vacation time. Walking into the conference room, his team already had a case and were just waiting for him.

"Sorry kiddies can't play. I'm going out of town. Here is the number I can be reached at if the puzzle gets too hard for you. Please try not to call it. I am going on vacation."

"Is everything ok?" Cameron asked.

"Just peachy. Well be better when I'm lying on the beach next to a naked coed half my age."

Chase and Foreman both laughed.

"But I must go, train to catch." House left the room, he emailed Wilson that morning telling him he was going on vacation and that he could contact him via his cell phone, but both men knew House would probably not answer. Wilson was given directions to feed Steve and keep his hands off the booze. House knew if he faced Wilson there would be endless questions about what House was trying to run from. He did not need to be psychoanalyzed today, he had done enough already for himself. With that House left the hospital returning to his house to grab his bag, and loading it into his car he took off. Making a CD earlier that morning for the soundtrack of his trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was going on between you and House?" Wilson asked when he found time to break from his patients to visit Cuddy.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked confused, glad that Wilson closed the door when he barged into the room.

"He took off." Wilson said, "To visit his parents."

"I know I gave him the time off." Cuddy said, "But I don't understand how that leads to me and House doing anything."

"Cuddy don't. I know House, this past month he was happy, and he was too busy to spend time with his friend. And you were busy during that time as well. You were seeing each other."

"It is none of your business Dr. Wilson."

"It is my business he is my best friend damn it." Wilson said more upset that Cuddy was not seeing his point, the worry he felt for his friend, both of them.

"You will have to ask House what happened. He was the one who decided to end it." Cuddy said once she finally saw the worry in the oncologist eyes.

Wilson was confused he had expected Cuddy to be the one who dumped House, especially after how House had been acting. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was nothing serious." Cuddy lied it had been something.

"Did he give any reason for breaking up?" Wilson asked now sitting down in one of the chairs.

"He gave me plenty of excuses, he did not love me." Cuddy said.

Wilson shook his head, "He does love you." Wilson felt like he was betraying his friend somehow, "The way he was I've only seen him like that once before. When he was with Stacey and we both know he loved her."

"I don't know what you want from me Wilson. He's a big boy he ended the relationship. I gave him a chance, and he could not handle it."

Wilson sighed, there was nothing he could do, but he at least had to plead his absent friends case for him, "House is damaged." Wilson said.

"And I did it to him."

"No this has nothing to do with his thigh. Emotionally he is damaged."

"Yeah I know because of his father."

"Partially." Wilson really felt like he was betraying House now, providing insight to his friend that most people never seemed to see. "His father taught me that there was nothing good in life, that it ultimately would all just end up bad. Stacey confirmed that for him. House had told me time and time again everything and everyone goes away. Why do you think he pushes people so hard? He does not want them to get close because than it won't hurt when they leave."

"I understand that Wilson, but there is nothing I can do."

"There is something, just be there Cuddy. He will fight you, push you, and do whatever he can so that you won't love him anymore.."

"Who said I love him?"

"It's obvious Cuddy. You are there most of the time for him, you have yet to fire him, and you were just as effected as he was when he broke it off." Before Cuddy could protest Wilson's last observation he continued. "The past weeks you have been hounding him for everything. Much like Stacey when she returned the first time. You were there around every corner ready to scream at him, despite the fact he was not yelling back."

Cuddy stopped her protest, it was the truth she had wanted to make his life hell for hurting her, even if that had not been her overt motive, it still was an unconscious one she recognized.

"You just have to be there for him. Show him that not everyone leaves. He will give in Cuddy. He stopped trying to push me away after I showed him I'd be there. He couldn't break the friendship we had, no matter how hard he tried."

"I don't have that type of time Wilson."

"I don't think it will take as long with you. He really does love you." Wilson said getting up from the chair, "At least think about it Lisa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The drive to his parents was long and boring, he had to stop on more than one occasion to stretch his legs, and rest his right thigh. He hated trips, that was probably why he rarely took one. When he was healthy and did not have to worry about his leg, he loved traveling. Never use to staying anywhere for long, from his childhood of endless moves, he loved exploring new places. With a thigh muscle missing in one leg, it made traveling more of a pain, so he just stopped.

He finally arrived at his parent's house at ten that night, the Clash blaring on the car stereo to keep him awake. They were both still awake when he knocked on the door, his father answered with his mother behind him.

"How was your trip son?"

"It was ok." House said dragging his bag in behind him.

"Are you hungry?" His mother asked.

"Not really."

"I'll make you something. I saved you a plate, shouldn't take long to heat it up. Go put your stuff in your room, and I'll have the food ready."

"Blythe give the man a break." John said smiling at his wife.

"It's fine dad." House said somber. Both his parents noticed their sons mood.

When House returned from dropping his bag off in his room he walked into the kitchen, his mother and father were sitting at the table. His father had a beer sitting open for his son on the table next to the plate of food his mother heated up.

"We are happy that you are visiting." Blythe said smiling at her son as he sat down at the table.

"How did you get off on such short notice?" His father asked.

"I just finished a case and I have a lot of vacation time. The hospital is probably throwing a party that I'm gone." House said forcing a smile on his face because the worry in his mothers eyes.

House ate the food, it tasted good, but he just wasn't hungry. Eventually he reverted to moving the food around on his plate while he listened to his mother and his father relate what had happened in their lives the past month.

"Did you bring your guitar like I asked?" House's father asked him as Blythe was cleaning off her sons dish, not making a comment about the little her son ate.

"Yeah it's in the car." House said, "I couldn't get it in with my bag."

"I'll go get it for you. I'll move your car into the driveway too." John said holding his hand out for his son to give him his keys. 

"I can get it dad."

"No it's fine. I need to take the garbage out. You rest."

"Thanks." House said handing his dad his car keys.

"It is nice to have both of the men in my life here." Blythe said walking up to her son and giving him a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too mom." House said hugging her tightly. He wanted his mother, it felt strange to him, to admit that he wanted his mother. He would never admit it to anyone, but he really just wanted his mom right now. She had a way of making him feel like everything would be ok.

"I'm going to bed. Early morning going out with some of the girls for breakfast. That'll mean you and your father will have to fend for yourself."

"I'm sure we can manage." House said. "Good night mom."

"Night son."

House walked into the living room, his second beer of the night in his hand, he sat down at the couch. His father must have been watching CNN when he arrived because that was what was still on the T.V. It did not matter, House wasn't planning on watching it. He just wanted to sit there and be, not think, not move, not be anything at all, just breathing. Existing on the minimums standard.

His father walked into the living room carrying his son guitar in it's case. Sitting it down he took a seat on the couch next to his son.

"I talked with some of the guys and if you feel up to it, we are having a meeting at the VFW later this week, and I thought you might play there?" John House said looking at his son, "I know how much you like to play, and the guys got tired of me bragging, they don't' believe me that you are as good as you are. But this is if you want to. If not it's fine."

"No I can do it." House said, he hated playing for crowds now, with his leg it changed everything.

"We even have a piano at the hall. It will only be about ten people. Just a small group here. But it's fine means less politics." John said noticing how sad his son looked. "What has been going on in your life?"

"Not much." House said his head leaning back against the couch, his eyes closed.

"You say that every time." John said getting frustrated his son was not opening up to him. He was doing what the therapist had told him and it wasn't working. Maybe he was expecting too much too fast.

"It is what I've been up to. Solving medical mysteries, and living my life."

"How is Dr. Cuddy?"

"I don't know."

"Well your mother told me you two were seeing each other." John said, clearly not having been caught up on his sons love life.

"Where did she hear that from?" House asked confused about how the news would have reached his mother.

"Probably your friend James. They talk sometimes."

House rolled his eyes, he would have to yell at Wilson about minding his own business. He knew his mom had to have a spy, "Well it's over now."

"What happened? It sounded like you two were happy together."

"I screwed up." House said the hurt was clear in his voice, he wasn't sure why he was telling his father the truth.

"Did you try to apologize?" John House asked he knew his son was too stubborn sometimes to admit he was wrong, something he must have learned from his father.

"No. It wouldn't fix anything. I told her I couldn't love her." House said, "It is what is better anyways. She got hurt early on before it would hurt too much."

"What about you?"

"I'll get over it eventually." House said, "Anyways she's moved on."

"Is that why you are here? Don't get me wrong, your mother and I are happy you are visiting, but if you are here because you don't want to deal with her, that might not be the best option."

House did not say anything to his father for a few minutes, "I'm tired, I'm going to go get some rest."

"Ok son." John said not pushing his son, the therapist had told him not to push. Just be there gentle, and ask questions when his son would not open to him, but never push for answers. So far he thought he was doing a good job, at least he was trying now. "You want to get breakfast in the morning? There is a good restaurant the Moose Hut, has the best pancakes ever."

"Sure." House said grabbing his guitar and going to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy listened to the phone ring, and allowed her answering machine to pick it up. She was at home and for once she did not want to be disturbed by anything. Anything short of the hospital burning down would not get her out of the house. Curled up on the couch with a beer in her hand, leftover from when House was with her. The stereo playing still could not block the voice from the answering machine.

"Hey Lisa it's Rick from the other night. I had a really good time. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out again? I got tickets to a play this Friday night. Call me back."

Cuddy had no intention of ever going out with that man again. She had fun, but he just was not what she wanted. No one was what she wanted. What she wanted, even she was not sure of anymore. House leaving was an interesting topic for her brain to run around with. He had no right to be hurt that she went out with someone else. The bastard was the one who ended the relationship, not her. She had every right to date someone, and yet it bothered her how hurt House had to be to make him leave.

It did not help that the radio seemed to be out to get to her. The adult music station was out to get her, specifically. Every song seemed to be about the end of a relationship, god did people sing about anything else? And than as if it weren't enough Maroon 5's song Harder to Breath came on the radio. Of course it would, just when she thought she might rest for the night a song had to come on to remind her of House. The bastard he was.

She wanted to strangle him, what had scared him away? Was it because she told him she loved him? Could she have said it was a mistake in a moment of passion, she did not really love him? Moreover, why did he always have to be right? Today Cuddy had to deal with the wrath of the mother he had pissed off earlier that week. The mother who's daughter was in fact pregnant, three months pregnant. That had not been a fun conversation, but she did find out that House wrote the letter, which meant Cameron probably did it, and he did in fact call the woman, like Cuddy had ordered him to.

She felt bad now, that she had allowed her feelings to get in the way of her judgment. She had tried to find ways to fire House, she really had asked Stacey to research it. He knew, that was probably why he did what she asked. She never let her emotions take the reigns, not like she did with House. The thought that she had actually wanted to fire him because he hurt her because it made no sense to fire him for the way he acted at work. He had always acted like that, it wasn't until he had hurt her, that it bothered her enough to want him gone. She would not say she was sorry, but she would not threaten his job again, it was not fair to him.

Fuck she hated him, he acted like a coward and she ended up feeling bad because she threatened him. Only House could make someone he hurt feel guilty. Fuck this, she thought getting up she grabbed her phone and dialed Rick's number, you only live once and she was tired of waiting on House to decide he wanted to be happy, that he felt like he had the right to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House stayed up that night, turning the light off in his room so everyone would think he was asleep and leave him alone. The moon shining through the window was enough light to allow him to play his guitar. Strumming the strings softly making the quietest sounds come from the guitar. Sometimes, most days actually, House hated himself. Whether it is the weakness he lives with everyday, the inability to be normal, or the fact that he is too scared, Cuddy had been right, to allow himself to love someone else. He was too scared to be happy because once you are happy all it takes is one person to rip that happiness from you. When you are a miserable old bastard, no one could take that from you. Happiness was fleeting, and something he was not sure if he was deserving of. Love he knew he did not deserve. This train of thought continued throughout the night, the sun rising telling him he better try to sleep his dad would be in to wake him soon.

John House heard the noise coming from the guest room. A part of him wanted to go to his son, but that was wrong. Men did not need comfort, and his son was a man. Why couldn't his son be like Sarah's kids? They were all happy, had families, maybe not successful career wise, but was that all that mattered? No, his son was miserable on good days and had no one besides Wilson. Why couldn't Greg have a family and be happy? It made it difficult to brag about him at Christmas time, when all he had was his job.

When John woke the next morning he decided not to wake his son for breakfast. Instead, he went to work on a bookshelf he promised one of Blyth's sisters grandchildren. When noon came around and Greg was still not awake John felt like marching into the room and throwing his son out of the bed, but that would only cause them to fight, and he had promised himself to avoid fighting with his son, not on this trip. He was trying to change, he was really trying, why couldn't Greg try and change some too? Meet him halfway?

It was one o'clock when House finally woke up, stretching on the bed he reached over and opened his pill bottle. Downing two pills he lay in the bed waiting for them to dull the pain enough so he could get out of bed. Moving slowly he heard voices outside in the back yard. Yawning he scratched his head, as he limped into the kitchen, using his cane to aid him.

Opening the fridge he heard the voices approaching the house, they would be entering the backdoor that was in the kitchen. House poured a cup of orange juice and was drinking it when the door opened.

John House and someone House did not know walked into the kitchen.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." John House said smiling at his son, despite the venom in his voice.

"Where is mom?"

"Still out." John answered, "You probably don't remember but this is your cousin Bobby? You two would play together when we visited your Aunt Sarah when you were a kid."

"Nice to see you again Greg." Bobby said holding his hand out to shake House's.

"Yeah." House said not shaking the mans hand, but instead downing the rest of the orange juice in the glass.

John House glared at his son, "You mom invited Bobby and his family over for dinner tonight. Your Aunt Sarah is in town early, the women are out shopping for dinner."

"I was going to…"

"Nowhere" John said allowing his anger to flare up some, "Your mother wants you at this dinner."

"If you'll excuse me I'll go get ready." House limped off towards his room trying not to seem too much like a petulant child, but his father always seemed to make him feel less of a man and more of a child.

Truth be told Bobby wasn't sure what his cousin was like, he had never really spent time with the man nor the child. When Greg and his parents visited, Greg usually kept to himself, occasionally he would play with Bobby and his siblings but mostly he just kept to himself. The last time they actually spent any time together was over twenty years ago when Greg was still in medical school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

House walked out of his bedroom hours later. He called Wilson informing him that he needed more vicidon soon. Wilson told him he had already contacted House's mom about a drug store and the prescription was waiting for him.

"House why did you choose now to visit your parents?"

House knew this conversation would try to take place. "Best time. I didn't have any cases…"

"Oh and it had nothing to do with seeing Lisa out with the other guy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Wilson. You told me my mom wanted me to visit no time like the present."

"House you pushed her away."

"There never was an us Wilson. You have been dating too many nurses, now that you are believing their gossip."

"House everyone knows better." Wilson said feeling angry with his friend. "You just can't be happy can you."

"Nope I'm a masochist, much prefer to be miserable in pain. You know I never really had an infarction, I just thought it would be cool to have constant pain. So I asked Cuddy to cut a portion of my thigh out, faked the infarction and here I am years later, with my wish coming true. Living in pain."

"House that's not what I'm saying, and it's not always about your leg." Wilson really wished his friend would get past that. "You don't know how to be happy. You always are looking over your shoulder waiting for the hammer to drop on you again and knock you back to the ground. You never just let things be because nothing can ever really be as good as it seems. And if it is, than something will ruin it. Self-fulfilling prophecy House, look it up."

"No need Jimmy I had freshmen psychology too. It was nothing but bullshit."

Wilson gave in he knew his friend would hang up on him soon if he continued, and he really was worried about the other man, "How are things going with this visit?"

"Just peachy might do it more often."

Wilson knew he was being sarcastic, "Your mom says your dad is really trying."

"So nice of you to be a mediator between my family and myself."

"Someone has to because you refuse to talk to them." Wilson was starting to get flustered, sitting alone in his hotel room he wish he could make House see what he had and how lucky he was that there were people who cared about him. Most of all he wish he could show his friend that the only person standing in the way of House's happiness was House. Wilson had not been listening to House so he missed whatever rude sarcastic comment House might have come back with, "Listen I'm sorry I don't want to argue with you. The prescription is waiting to be filled, I fed Steve and your team is doing absolutely nothing."

House wanted to continue to argue with Wilson, he needed an outlet for the anger he still felt over his father ordering him around like he was a kid again, but Wilson would not be baited again, so eventually House gave up and hung the phone up without saying goodbye.

It was with this mindset that House walked out of his bedroom dressed in a pair of old jeans that were faded, and a Clash t-shirt.

House purposely avoiding the living room where his father and Bobby where talking. A teenager sat at the kitchen table and he could hear kids out in the backyard. In the kitchen four women were busy working on getting food ready, well three of the four were. One of the women who looked a lot like his Aunt Sarah only younger was leaning against the counter conversing with the other women.

"Greg honey is there something you need?" Blythe asked her son smiling at him.

"No. Just came to get a drink." House said, "Hi Aunt Sarah."

"Hi Greg." Sarah said turning from the stove. "This here is Bobby's wife Tammy, and this is a friend of Tammy's visiting Jenny.."

"Nice to meet you." Leanne said as she cut carrots.

Jenny took in the man before her, he looked different from anyone she expected to be apart of this family, "You like the Clash?"

"Nope don't even know who they are."

"Greg be nice." Blythe said, "You'll have to excuse him he a little sarcastic. He doesn't mean to be mean. It's just him."

"It's fine." Jenny said smiling.

House grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it, taking a gulp.

"I see you found the Guinness I bought you. I remembered you and Wilson liked that type of beer. Did you ask if anyone else wanted any?"

House rolled his eyes behind his mothers back, "I would have thought you would have taken care of the manners thing already."

"Greg don't roll your eyes at me." Blythe said without ever turning around, "And it doesn't hurt for you to practice."

"Wilson said you gave him the address to the pharmacy for me Vicodin?"

"Oh yeah. Do you need it now honey?"

"No, but I'll need it in the next few days. I like to keep it on hand." House said wondering why he felt like he had to explain his need for a new prescription when he still had half of his other left.

Blythe gave House directions to get to the pharmacy where the Vicodin prescription was being filled.

"Hey do you mind if I ride with?" Jenny asked wanting to get out of the kitchen. She was not the girly type. She hated cooking and she hated talking about cooking. Tammy seemed change since the two knew each other in college. Tammy was officially one of those housewives that Jenny despised. The type of women who only lived to make her man happy, it was no longer the 1920's.

House shifted uncomfortably, he really didn't want her to come with but he knew saying no his mother would get upset. "Fine."

"Thanks." Jenny said turning to Blythe she asked, "Do we need to pick anything for you?"

Blythe thought about the supplies they might need, "More wine."

"Got that more wine."

House downed the rest of his beer quickly. Jenny followed him out of the house to were his car was parked on the street. His father must have moved it earlier that morning, House thought to himself.

As soon as the car started up so did the music. Dave Matthews and Tim Reynolds, apart of the mixed CD House made before he left town.

"I've never heard this song." Jenny said, "I thought I've heard all of Dave Matthews music."

"It's from the new CD Live at Radio City." House smiled.

"That isn't out yet. Doesn't come out for another month." Jenny said wondering how this man got it, did he get a bootleg copy.

"I got an early copy because I treated the managers kid." House said, "The song is Sister. It wasn't released before this album."

"So what do you do Greg?"

"I'm a doctor." House answered.

"You don't look like a doctor." Jenny said looking over him. She would never have guessed doctor by the way he was dressed and acted.

"Well my boss makes some amendments for me because I'm just that good."

"Ego much?"

"I earned it. Now this is the part I act interested in what you do right."

"Most normal people would, but I can already see you don't fit the norm. I book talent at nightclubs."

"And how do you know Bobby?"

"I don't. I know Tammy we went to college together."

"Lesbian lovers?"

"Not hardily. Tammy is too uppity for that."

"But you aren't?" House said raising his eyebrows as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I like to experiment. Nothing an old man like yourself would see." She answered with a devilish smile on her face. All men were the same, all of them had their fantasies about woman on woman action.

"We'll just see about that." House got out of the car, his movements slow so as to not cause more pain then necessary. "You get the wine and I'll get my vitamins."

The ride back was full of the two strangers trading sarcastic comments. House was happy to find that Jenny actually was rather intelligent and could keep up with him and his sarcasm.

When they walked in the house, the two were in the middle of a debate about exactly when Metallica started to suck. House argued it was after the Black album, and Jenny try to argue it was post the first Load album. However, both parties agreed that the group had redeemed themselves with one album Symphony and Metallica, and then went downhill again into a abysmal hole of suckage.

"I see you made friends." Tammy said smiling at her friend. She would have to pull Jenny aside later and warn her away from Greg. From what Tammy knew of him, he was not a good guy, and he surely did not act like one.

It was during supper when John House stated, "Greg is going to play for some of the guys at the VFW this weekend." It was his attempted to gloat over his sons talents, no matter how much he was against House learning the piano. He was so against it he tried to get his son to play the guitar, which his son learned, but kept playing the piano as well.

Blythe had not know this detail either so she was happy to hear about it. "I can't wait to hear you play again honey. When was the last time you played in public?"

House lowered his eyes to his food, trying to maintain his table manners better than he did when eating with Wilson, too many times had his father smacked him in the head for his bad table manners as a kid.

"Not since college probably." Actually it was right before the infarction. He had played occasionally at a bar he frequented.

"What do you play Greg?" Jenny asked.

"Guitar and piano." House answered while shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth.

"Did you play in a band in college?" Jenny continued to ask. If anyone question her motives it was simple, she was a music fan and found music to be the soul of life. That was why she had made it her way of life. Moreover, she could just be interested because she was always looking for new talent. Good piano players were hard to find for the more classy bars.

Blythe answered for her son, "Yes he did. They always sounded great. He even had a band in high school. He use to play at the VFW than." As an afterthought Blythe said, "You should all come hear him play this weekend."

House wanted to tell his mother to be quiet, these people did not want to hear him play, but it seemed they did.

"We should." Jenny said, "I have been jonesing for live music since I started my visit last week."

"Sure." Tammy said, she would have to talk to Jenny soon about Greg House.

The rest of the dinner continued on in polite conversation, Greg kept his thoughts to himself but kept himself amused with the thoughts in his head. So many sarcastic statements to make, Bobby was an idiot, probably the king of idiots, and his father was just his father.

While the women, minus Jenny were cleaning the dishes from supper, John and Bobby went to the living room to drink scotch. House much preferred to excuse himself escaping to the outside with his guitar, wanting to be alone to practice a bit before the performance at the VFW.

House was sitting on the picnic table in the back yard, the sun starting to go down, but the porch light providing light, he strummed the guitar, his cell phone sitting on the table next to him. He watched Jenny as her long legs carried her towards the picnic table. She had on jeans, nice fitting low rider jeans, a pair of Air Walk tennis shoes, skateboarder style, and a t-shirt that covered up her body despite the low rider jeans.

"Hiding?" She asked.

"Yeah I like hiding in plain site. Really who is going to notice a six foot tall gimp sitting out on a table playing the guitar."

Jenny laughed at him, "I have been warned away from you."

"Really, who cares so much for you? I know it wasn't my own mother, she'll have everyone believe that I am the perfect catch."

"Tammy. She is worried I liked you."

"I know it is difficult to resist my charm and good looks."

"She does not seem to like you much." Jenny said sitting down next to him.

"Most people don't. I make them uncomfortable by not following the social game rules and dealing with all the polite bull shit."

"Because you are above them?"

"Because they are fake. Why ask someone how are you doing, when you don't give a damn, and all that person is going to answer back is ok fine, good"

Before they could continue to talk House's cell phone started to ring on the table the tune Highway To Hell by AC/DC played on the phone, the screen lighting up with a number House noticed it was from the hospital. House spent a few seconds deciding if he wanted to answer, it was probably his fellows needing help with a case, while he did not care he knew they would call his mothers number next and than he would be having the conversation with all eyes on him.

Answering the phone, "What."

"I know your mother taught you better than to answer the phone that way." Stacey's voice came over the line.

"I'm on vacation, what do you want?" House saw Jenny looking at him, a smirk on her face but her eyes also watching him. For brief moment he saw hunger him them, she wanted him, he saw that clear in her green eyes. The beautiful woman sitting in front of him wanted him.

"I heard you went to your parents house, wanted to make sure everyone is still breathing there."

"Remind me to talk to Wilson about keeping his mouth shut."

"Cuddy told me Greg, when we were out tonight." Stacey said trying to listen for any indication from House about his feelings for Cuddy.

"Everyone is alive and doing well. Is there anything else?"

"You might want to call your fellows they are on their way to killing a patient. Cuddy wanted me to call you to tell you that." Stacey got to the real point of her conversation. Wilson had refused to call for Cuddy so Cuddy came to her.

"Fine." House said hanging the phone up. "It's work I might be awhile."

Dialing his office number he waited for one of the fellows to answer the phone. He watched Jenny walk away into the house. He wondered if he should so something about her. She seemed like the type of girl who understood friends with benefits. He had a few women that had been his friend with benefits when he was younger. It would probably help him forget about Cuddy.

Cameron answered the phone and did as she was told, putting House on speaker phone.

"Symptoms" House said looking around for something to write on. Jenny returned with two beers handing him one. "Hold on." He told his fellows, "Can you find me some paper? Something to write with?"

Cameron asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Your mother she's much prettier then you I decided to visit her." House said not listening to Jenny's answer.

She said returning back to the house to find what he needed. When she returned with the paper she watched him as he rattled off words she had no clue what they meant.

House scrawled the symptoms on the paper and looked them over, making marks by them as he rattled off more things.

Jenny listened, she understood a few words like MRI, CT, Blood, white cells, and than she was lost, but she could not help but watch him as he worked. His blue eyes seemed to light up with a life of their own, almost as if she could see the wheels in his head turning, more like the neurons firing. Tammy was wrong about this man, she told her that Greg House was dangerous that he was a lost cause too bitter to ever be human. How Tammy knew this about a man she had just meant, she knew not. Ultimately it did not matter Greg House was one nice looking man, and Jenny was not looking for a relationship. She did not believe in relationships, love was a chemical reaction in the brain and nothing more. Sex was a fun activity, especially when one had the right partner. Greg House looked like he could be a very good partner.

House finished the conversation telling the fellows to call him back once they got the results of the latest test he wanted done. It was his opinion that the test would confirm his diagnosis and he would be done with them for now. Disappointment was what he felt at that moment in time, disappointed that none of them were ready yet, after three years of working with him Chase was the closest to being ready to go out on his own. Chase probably had learned all he could, and since House had punched him the kid had grown balls to fight for his diagnosis. One needed balls when they were a diagnostician, in order to go against the norm and fight for what they thought could be wrong because sometimes the rarest option was the correct one.

"You are still here?" House finally noticed Jenny next to him, his beer sitting on the table next to him.

"Sorry I was actually watching you work. You have passion for what you do."

"You mistake passion for plain disgust. My fellows are idiots, and so are the patients."

"Must be hard a smart guy like you working with nothing but idiots." She said sarcastically.

Grabbing his guitar she started to play it, she knew she should have asked his permission but she did not care. He was not using it, he was too busy being a drama queen.

"I see that you play."

"Stating the obvious, talking to idiots must have made you one. I'm sure it'll pass".

"Funny." House said drinking from his beer watching the beautiful woman before him play the guitar. He was a man, and if this were a chick flick he would realize at this moment that he loved Cuddy and take off to his car to tell her how much he loved her, but his life was not a chick flick, it was not a movie at all. In real life a man like himself see's a beautiful woman before him despite loving another woman he is not going to pass up sex, especially with a beautiful woman. Jenny would be a nice distraction, and than some.

After a long introduction to the song, the guitar soft and having a magical sound to it, she started to sing:

**Here we are both you and I **

**No other witness before **

**You know there's no better thing for us**

**Than to run off into this censorious **

**And wait until tomorrow I go back to be friend**

**Tomorrow we'll go back but tonight lets be lovers**

**We kiss and sweat we turn this whole thing all the way up to the best**

**Of all we can offer it's a rouge thrill **

**But no better pill than you and I swallow here tonight**

**Oh girl come on just for tonight**

**We won this war, or this fire is bright**

**I whispers from inside**

**And tomorrow your back to your man**

**I'm back to my world we're back to being friends**

House held back a grin, this woman had guts, he would give her that much. He watched her, trying to hide the desire he felt. Watching her play his guitar, there was something about it that made this moment that much more filled with sexual tension. He had known this woman a day, and already she was coming onto him. She wasn't drunk, at least he did not think she was. He knew he was far from being drunk, maybe she was just a tease.

Jenny watched the man before her, and she knew what he wanted. She smiled as she played the next portion of the song, singing the lyrics. His eyes were lit again, this time with desire, she was going to get what she wanted. When she finished the song she was smiling, and he was leaning against the table, his beer gone.

"You want to go for a car ride?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said hoping she meant more than a car ride.

They went inside and told the others that they were going for a car ride.

"Where too honey?" Blythe asked. Tammy was staring daggers at House.

"Jenny heard about this bar with live music. We are going to go check it out."

"oh well have fun. Be careful." Blythe said watching her son and the other woman walk out of the house, she knew it was a lie, but he was a grown man.

"You know where a hotel is?" House asked Jenny as they climbed into his car.

"A little optimistic are we?"

"You can't sing a song like that and not follow through. It's a crime."

"Just drive we'll find one eventually." She said smiling at him, she wanted to reach over at touch him, but decided against it. "You understand this is just sex?"

"I would hope." House said.

"I am not one of those women who wants commitment. So really just sex. No calling, no flowers, nothing else."

"Fine with me." House said wishing the woman would just shut up, he was starting to feel guilt creep up. However, House's life was not a chick flick, and he was a man with all the proper working equipment, it meant he pulled into the first decent hotel they saw and paid for the room for the night.

They got inside the hotel room, locking the door they both started stripping, pulling their clothes off, wanting the other individual. House flipped the light off when he got to his pants, self-conscious about his right leg, he did not want her to see that and be turned off because he was past the point of return.

Jenny was now just in her panties, she walked over pulling House's hands away from his pants. She moved him to the bed, being gentle with him allowing him to lean on her some as they moved to the full size bed. Pushing him down onto the bed, she climbed on her legs on either side of him, she smiled down at him. "Don't be so self conscious." She said before moving down to kiss him, her tongue moving into his mouth gently exploring him rubbing against his own tongue, she moved away from the kiss. Slowly she moved down his neck planting kisses and biting gently, her hand sneaking down to his pants reaching inside the jean materials and gently rubbing against his briefs, feeling his erection through them.

Her lips moved down to his nipples, feeling a twinge inside when she felt him gasp as her tongue played against one, she continued down to his navel. He had just the right amount of hair on his body, she noticed as she started to gently pull his pants down smiling at him as he looked up at her, more than willing to let her take the lead.

She got his pants and boxers down around his ankles, allowing him to kick them the rest of the way off, along with his shoes. Using her finger she traced the vein in his penis, enjoying the gasp she got from him. Her mouth soon took his engorged cock in, and she began to pleasure herself at the same time.

"oh god…' He said his hips thrusting forward into her mouth, "You got to stop." He said almost in a whine, he wanted to fuck her not cum in her mouth.

She stopped when he asked. He pulled her up to him, kissing her he moved his hand down sliding her legs apart. She slid onto his cock, allowing him to enter her, she set the rhythm, riding him gently at first, watching his face to see if she was hurting his thigh, which she had seen while she was exploring his body with her tongue and lips.

It was her turn to moan when his started to play with her clit while she road him. His fingers rough massaging her clit, she dug her fingers into his shoulder as she moaned. She sped the rhythm up, looking down she watched as she road him, watching his cock go into her, his fingers playing with her clit, she watched how their bodies fit together.

He was thrusting with her, enjoying the look on her face as he pleasured her. He felt her muscles tightened around him, and than felt her entire body go ridged as she climax, he followed behind her it felt like they were fireworks both exploding finally. She road him through his climax and than collapsed on the bed next to him, her arm wrapped around his chest. They both lay on the bed panting covered in a film of sweat.

"I was right about you." She finally said now getting up from the bed to shower.

"What were you right about?" House asked laying on the bed having pulled a blanket over himself.

"You are good in bed." She smiled, "Call me if you want to do this again, no strings attached. You have my business card."

"Do you often seduce men?" He asked.

"No. I like having a one friend at a time. My last friend got too attached, got nasty had to end it six months ago." She frowned what he must think of her, she was not a slut, just a grown woman with needs, "I was not looking for this. It just sort of happened. I was attracted to you, and I thought you were attracted to me. I don't just sleep with random men, usually only a friend."

"I understand you are a growing woman you have needs." House smiled at her from the bed. Finding it interesting that a woman who had just had sex with a complete stranger felt the need to justify it to the complete stranger.

"Yeah well it's perfectly fine for men to sleep around, but not for women." She said justifying her actions.

"So you are having sex without commitment for equal rights?"

"Sure, it sounds too Sex in the City for me, but I won't sell out like they did. I just don't like commitment and I love sex with a good partner. Like I said I only keep one partner at a time, with no commitments."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The VFW that his father was a member at was not all that bad, House thought to himself as he set up to play. He learned that Bobby had a son who played the drums, and John House invited the kid to play along with Greg. House did not care, the kid could play, he had tried him out the night before, having him play a few songs. Jenny decided to join in on a few of the songs, enjoying playing House's guitar while he played the small piano. And one of the members of the VFW hall knew how to play the bass, there was even a guy who played the sax who joined in for a few songs. It had been like a jam session he would attend when he was in college. A group of musicians who did not really know each other that well, but just by circumstances usually all of them getting drunk in the same bar, a jam session was born. Good things could come out of jam sessions, great songs had come from jam sessions.

The group played for longer than House had expected to play, but he enjoyed every moment of it. Sweat pouring off him they finally decided to break, but all promising to return in twenty minutes to continue the fun. House did not care about the audience, they were there, some playing cards, others dancing, really did not matter. He was not playing for them, he was playing for himself and the impromptu group. Life felt like it was buzzing through him as he limped painfully to the bar, he needed to take a Vicodin and drink a beer. He had started with a beer on stage, but he quickly finished that off. This time he would bring a few back with him.

He was drinking his Guinness Draught, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So this is where you hide? Never would have thought to look for you here." Wilson said smiling at his friend who looked happy.

"What are you doing here? Stalker much."

"You mom called me and told me you were playing again tonight." Wilson could remember the days of House playing at local bars with other artist. It was a time they never talked about, but both of them missed it. "Plus I missed that sarcasm."

"Who's this?" Jenny asked leaning into House almost.

Wilson noticed the proximity of the two adults, and he also noticed how House did not pull away.

"This is my very homosexual stalker friend Wilson." House smiled, "I know it's hard to get over me because I'm so pretty Wilson, but I am not into guys."

"It's nice to meet you Wilson."

"James, that's my first name." Wilson said smiling at Jenny.

"So you work with Greg?" Jenny asked filling in the silence, she felt as if she had interrupted something she was not invited into.

"Yeah. At the hospital."

"Yeah because I work so many other places." House said rolling his eyes. House looked at Wilson, he could see the confusion and possible death glare coming from his friend. "Excuse us but I think Wilson needs to go have girl talk. Time to go paint our toenails and he can do my hair for me."

Jenny laughed, "Don't forget we got about ten more minutes."

"I know." House said walking towards the men's room, with Wilson following him.

Wilson waited until they were inside the men's room before he started in on his friend, "You slept with her didn't you?" 

"No. I don't remember sleeping." House answered a grin on his face.

"What about Cuddy?" Wilson asked annoyed by his friend.

"Um what about her? I don't know what she has to do with any of this."

"House quit acting stupid. You know you two were happy together. Than you pushed her away…"

"You know why Freud had very little friends?"

"No why?" Wilson asked getting distracted for a moment by the offness of his friends question.

"Because he wouldn't' quit psychoanalyzing them Jimmy."

"House god…"

"I'm not God. I wouldn't screw up as much as he does. Though I do find his ways of offing people to be interesting. Must be like playing Barbie's for him. When he gets tired of playing he just wipes the world out, and starts with something new. I'm thinking next is probably …"

"Shut up!" Wilson snapped, "You are over Cuddy like that? And you want to be with Jenny?" Wilson struggled with the woman's name.

"No. I had sex with Jenny, no attachments. She's actually pretty cool about that. And Cuddy is over with. Nothing I can do about that. What's done is done. She made that clear."

"You are the one who broke it off with her." Wilson said his anger almost boiling over, he was frustrated with his friend.

"Yeah and she moved on really fast. Must not have mattered much to her."

"Can you ever truly be happy? Or do you have to push all the things that make you happy away because you hate change so much that even a change in your mood is too much for you."

"yes I just love being miserable."

There was a knock on the men's room door, even though it was unlocked, "Greg they group is ready for you." It was his mother.

"Gotta go." House said walking out leaving Wilson to fume by himself.

House got three beers from the bar and than joined the group again to play more music. He drank as he played, allowing some of the others to take over song choice and singing. While they were into the third song he noticed his mother and Wilson talking, he almost stopped playing to ask them what the hell were they going at, but decided against it. He did not want them to know that he cared.

As the night progressed on so did House's alcohol consumption, and when he got to the point that standing became an issue, he stopped playing, it had been hours of the jam session and the others seemed to be just as tired as he was.

Wilson watched his friend limp-stagger, something he was sure only House could do, over to the bar. Once there House ordered another beer, his tab was paid for the night, by his father so he was more than happy to run it up.

Jenny came up behind House, her arm reaching around him, "Don't you think you've had enough?" She asked.

"Nope I just got started." House said making it a point to take a gulp from the can.

"Suit yourself." She said, "Is this over that woman?"

"What woman?" House asked. How could she be jealous they meant nothing. She had said it herself, god that had been a bad idea.

"The one your friend and you were screaming about in the bathroom." She did not care that most of the room had heard that she slept with House and it meant nothing to either them, just casual sex.

"Would I have slept with you if I wasn't over her?" House asked now leaning against the counter to stay standing.

"Yeah you would have. You are a man after all." She smiled at him. "Does she really mean that much to you?"

"Did Wilson put you up to this? If so give up now. I'm a fucking brick wall you won't get past it."

She laughed, "You are so drunk. If you want to talk call me later. Tammy is leaving, and so I have to go. Probably going to get a lecture because of you."

"Not my fault you couldn't resist me." House slurred at her.

"Bye Greg." She did not expect to hear from him again.

John House was also ready to go, collecting his wife, he and Wilson both took one of House's arms and led the crippled man out to the waiting car.

House tried to protest and tell them he could do it himself, but both Wilson and John told House to shut up.

When they got to House's parents house it was Wilson who carried House inside and dropped him on the guest bed.

"I'm sorry we only have one guest room." Blythe said, "I made the couch up for you."

"It fine." Wilson thought to himself of all the nights he had spent on House's uncomfortable couch, "Thank you for calling me."

Blythe had called Wilson after her son and her husband started to argue again, when House left the night before with Jenny, she had made it a point to have Wilson come for a visit. She knew a little about her son's need for self-destruction, and she knew Wilson knew how to help him. Wilson had the idea of taking the train, so he could drive the pair home the following morning. House would be in no shape to drive, but he knew House needed to get away from his father before their relationship went back to the way it had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't like him do you." Stacey said looking at Cuddy. Their dates were at the bar getting them another round of drinks.

"Of course I like him, otherwise I would not have gone out with him again." Cuddy answered, they both knew it was a lie. She was only here because she did not want to be home alone, and she was still pissed at House. House would be upset if he knew she was out with the guy again.

"Don't lie." Stacey said when the guys got back she frowned, "I'm sorry but we have an emergency at the hospital." Stacey got up noticing Cuddy did not look to upset that she was ending their night. The hospital emergency was an idea they had come up with during the first date. It was incase either of them really hated the guy they were with.

Stacey drove them that night, so she drove Cuddy home. "You like Greg admit it."

"I did already and he clearly doesn't like me. He ended it." Cuddy finally admitted it to Stacey.

"Greg can be an idiot sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" Cuddy asked.

"See you know him. Probably better than I know him, and we both know Greg just can't let the good things in his life stay."

Cuddy had thought that herself, but she did not have time for his insecurities.

Stacey smiled at a memory she had, the one time House had really opened up to her, "One night when we were fighting, right before I left actually he was drunk. His mother and father had been to visit, and nothing ever went well when John House showed up. Those two I swear if they were not father and son would have killed each other by now. But Wilson brought him home drunk, they had watched some game on television. Greg was laying in the bed, and I was fighting wit him, while he was trying to pass out. I don't know what I said, but he told me something that I'll never forget, 'you are going to leave me no matter what. In the end they always leave. Better this way, won't hurt as much.'

Stacey did not look over at Cuddy because they both knew at that time Stacey was thinking about leaving, but she had not even told anyone besides Cuddy, who had not seen House since he left the hospital. He had refused to talk to Cuddy even when he was still in the hospital. "I think that what he did. He liked you too much and he was afraid you'd leave him."

Cuddy thought about what Stacey had told her the rest of the night. She knew very little of House's upbringing, he moved a lot. That she had known from him and from the stories his mother shared with her. She knew his father was an asshole. His father, she began to believe, was apart of who House had become. All the sarcasm, the ego, everything was a front to hide House from the world. It was in those random moments, when he was sick, or when he thought no one was looking, those moments the real House came to the surface. She had seen him with patients, they had fought over his caring about them. He would swear he didn't, but his actions spoke louder than the words he spoke.

But she liked all sides of House, she had been willing to accept him for who he was the sarcastic asshole that had a heart of gold he hid from the world. What scared him away? Why did he run from something he clearly wanted? Clearly wants, she knew the visit to his parents house had something to do with him seeing her with that guy. Was he afraid she would leave him eventually? If that was the case, how did she fight that because even she did not know what the future would have held for them. She was happy, really happy with House, more than she ever expected to be. Cuddy had reached that moment in life that most people seem to find themselves in much earlier than she did. That moment where you can choose to continue to live in the dream world, keeping your head in the clouds thinking that one day everything will work out, prince charming will show up, the kid will show up, and life will be what you dreamt up as a kid. Or you settled for just being content. Some people got married to the first person who was willing to marry them, after they decided to be content with life. It was not that the person was not happy because happiness was something you created for yourself, but you give up on that dream. She had been at that point in life ready to give in on a dream and just be content with what she had. Than the stuff with House happened, and she was happy. The kid might not come along, but she loved her job, she loved him, and he could make her happy, even when she was pissed off at him, he had a way of making her smile and forget all the problems in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Wilson heard the groan through the door and smiled, House was awake and he would be easy to deal with today. Hungover House was the easiest to deal with, he usually was just quiet. Wilson knocked on the door before walking in, "Morning sleeping beauty. We were getting ready to call Cameron so she could come up and get you out of bed."

"Why Cameron?" House asked almost in a growl.

"She was the only female I could think of that would make you get your lazy ass out of bed, and moving."

"funny." House moved slowly sitting up in bed.

"Your cousins kid dropped some burnt CD's off for you."

House looked at him confused, why would the kid drop CD's off.

"He said you had a very fun conversation with him about music, and he promised to bring you into the present age of music with some artist."

House did not remember the conversation, but he wasn't too surprised. If the pounding in his head indicated anything it was that he had way too much drink the night before.

"Your mom cooked breakfast."

"not hungry." House said now moving slowly to his feet.

"I told her you wouldn't be. Your dad picked you up some propel to help with the hangover. Once you are dressed we should probably take off if you still want to leave."

"yeah. I gotta shower first." House said opening up his Vicodin and downing one quickly.

When House finally got out of the shower, he limped back to his room with just a t-shirt and his boxers on.

Wilson was sitting on House's bed already having his bags packed and clothes laid out for his friend. "Cameron called while you were in the shower. They need your help on a case. I told them we would be there in about eight hours, but in the meantime you'd call them back once you got out of the shower."

A wicked grin crossed House's face, "She probably promptly took Chase to the nearest janitors closet and jumped him while imagining me in the shower."

"That just not right." Wilson said getting up.

"but it's the truth. I can't help it if little Cameron is attracted to the big bad boy."

Wilson walked out of the room covering his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House had called his fellows in the car on the way home. Ordering test, he told them to call him if they got results before he got to Princeton. Listening to one of the CD's his cousin's son burned for him, House stretched out in the car, letting Wilson drive. Closing his eyes he tried to rest, it seemed as if his fellows had found themselves a case that would be difficult and he knew he'd spend the next few days awake trying to solve it. Trapt was the group playing on the CD player, their first self titled album had a note on it for House to listen to it first.

With his eyes close, faking sleep kept Wilson from questioning him. House did not want to spend yet another car ride thinking about Lisa Cuddy, so he focused on the music. The lyrics are what cause his attention the most.

At some point he must have really fallen asleep because the next time he was conscious of anything it was the pain in his right leg, cramping from not moving. Sitting up in his seat suddenly he grasped his leg with his hands, hissing in pain.

Wilson noticed his friends pain, "We are about two miles from a rest stop I'll pull over."

Once they pulled into the rest stop, Wilson jumped out of the car and moved to the passenger side. He helped House out of the car, House was in too much pain to argue with his friend. He had already taken two more vicodins in hope of lessening the pain.

Walking slowly, leaning heavily on his cane, he moved towards the small building that housed the bathroom's soda machines. While the walk was painful, House knew that it would help to lessen the pain. He was at the building when his cell phone chirped in his pocket. It was Cameron some of the test results were back, and she was filling him in on what they found.

Wilson watched his friend carefully as they walked back to the car, overall House seemed to be doing ok. Like Wilson had predicated House was quiet, hungover, but he seemed fine besides the obvious pain. Chastising himself for not stopping before and having House walk around at one of the earlier rest stops, but he was in a hurry to get his friend back so he could help save another persons life.

They were now back in the car and House remained on the phone, Wilson laughed a few times at House's metaphors and his sarcastic comments to his fellows. Someone had suggested it was lupus. Wilson secretly anticipated the day when the diagnosis was lupus, and than House would have to eat his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day, more than a day, he had been up for over 24 hours now, and his hangover finally went away twelve hours ago. Sitting on the roof he needed time to be alone, the case was over another life saved, another person who would continue to live their life because he had diagnoses them. It had been a difficult case, as he had predicted. Foreman fought him every step of the way through the diagnosis as usual. This time was different though, Foreman had quit, gave his notice, saying he did not want to end up being a miserable bastard like House. There were other choice words that House would never let anyone know had bothered him. Yes he was a miserable bastard, but the job did not make him this way. People made him this way. The job was the one thing that gave him pleasure. Why did it matter if he wanted to solve a puzzle or find the merit in saving a life? Either way someone got to go on living, and he found those few precious moments of happiness, maybe not happiness but at least he was content in those few moments.

Fuck he was tired, he rubbed his hand over his face, he was leaning against a small building on the roof, he assumed it housed some of the air conditioners for the hospital. He did not care, it was something hard against his back that allowed him to slide down to the cold roof. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, there were worse things to become. He would rather be a miserable bastard than be a bad doctor.

It was chilly in the early morning hours, the stars were starting to disappear as the sun started to make it's way into the night sky. Apollo, he thought, the Greek god of the sun, when he was a child he would watch in the early morning hours as he waited for his parents to wake up to let him in the house after spending another night in the yard for whatever rule he broke, he would watch the morning sky watching to see if he could see Apollo's chariot bring the sun to the night sky. His eyes were heavy and he struggled to keep them open, he could not sleep yet, just a few more minutes and the morning sun would come up, and hopefully he would finally see the Chariot cross the sky, reminding him there was still something out there.

House was drifting off to sleep when he heard the door open the sound of metal smacking into metal. He did not bother to move, probably just one of the orderlies or nurses sneaking out for a smoke. That hope was quickly taken away when he heard the sound of high heels clinking against the ground.

"House!" The voice called out.

He did not answer he did not want to deal with her right now, he did not want to deal with anyone. Just wanted to be alone, where he belonged, alone in his misery.

Cuddy found him eventually sitting on the cold roof. "That is going to hurt your leg." She said looking down at him.

"My leg." He said not taking his eyes from off in the distance. The sun was slowly rising into the sky.

"What did you do to Foreman?"

House rolled his eyes, it was always his fault, even when it wasn't his fault, "Nothing. I stuck to my diagnosis and he got pissed because in the end it was right. Lupus is always a bad diagnosis." House snapped at Cuddy, his exhaustion lending itself to anger.

"You have to fix this House."

"I can't." House answered, and it was something in his voice that made Cuddy lessen the anger she felt for the diagnostician.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to end up like me. I guess it's my fault that he has a character defect. I guess I'm probably the reason he stole that article from Cameron too. All my fault." He missed the sun rising because he had turned to argue with Cuddy. Damn it, he slowly moved to stand up, his leg screaming out in pain, but he tried to ignore it. The only sign of his pain was his increased breathing, his chest heaving against the pain. Once he was to his feet, he leaned against the shed for a moment to down another vicodin.

"How many of those have you had?" Cuddy couldn't' help but snipe at him.

"Clearly not enough." House closed his eyes, fuck he was tired. Wilson still had his car, so he had no way home. Maybe a taxi, but he did not have any cash on him. The couch in his office maybe? His leg hurt too much for that, he would not be able to move tomorrow. Moreover, he did not want to watch as Foreman packed his things with his smug smile.

"When was the last time you slept?" Cuddy asked worried, she ws not sure if House was tired, or if he had overdosed on vicodin. She had seen him eating them like they were candy earlier in the day.

"In the car on my way back. And now I'm going home." Somehow, he thought, to his warm comfortable bed.

"Do you need a ride?" Cuddy asked, worried that House might not make it home. He looked like hell, the exhaustion was clear, but there was something else mixed in his eyes.

He wanted to tell her no, but he really did need a ride. "Yeah."

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes." Cuddy said turning and leaving House so he could struggle with his pain on his own. Why was she helping him? Because she still cared about him.

House had been in the lobby ready to go earlier than she expected, he stood leaning against the desk waiting for her.

Nurse Brenda asked her as she was on her way out, "What's wrong with House? He doesn't looks so hot."

"Hard case." Cuddy said taken back by Nurse Brenda's worry about the doctor who she swore was the anti-Christ.

"I heard about that. One of the night shift nurses told me that she found Dr. House in the room talking to the patient loved ones. I guess the mother hugged him. From the sounds of it he had been helpful to the family throughout the entire ordeal. Explaining to the mother what was wrong, and answering questions. I thought maybe something else was wrong to make the socially inept man nice all of the sudden."

Cuddy was surprised by the story, but not as much as Brenda she knew House had a good side. She wondered what brought it out in the mother. What made House be nice to her?

When they reached House's apartment, he was already asleep. His head resting against the glass as he snored softly. He was hugging his bookbag, at some point both arms wrapped around it in an embrace.

"House!" Cuddy said loudly trying to wake him. When he did not stir from his sleep, she reached over and touched his shoulder, gently shaking him. "House!"

He woke up rubbing his face, probably rubbing drool from the side of his mouth Cuddy thought.

"Where here." She said opening her own door. She wanted to make sure House was safe inside his apartment before she left her employee.

House moved slower than usual, pain and exhaustion making him careful of every step he took. Noting Cuddy following him, he said nothing as he limped into his apartment building. Finding his keys he let himself inside the apartment, Cuddy following him.

House went to his stereo turning it on, Lynyrd Skynyrd started to play through the speakers. "If you want coffee make it yourself. I'm going to bed. Lock the door when you leave."

He left his bedroom door open. He pulled his shirt over his head once he was sitting on the bed. His pants were more difficult. Just moving his right leg hurt, sitting on the roof had been a bad idea. Getting them off finally he curled up under the blankets, Lynyrd Skynyrd telling him, "I don't know where I'm going. I just want to be left alone…Tuesdays gone with wind, my baby she's gone gone with the wind."

Instead of leaving right away, Cuddy picked up the mail from in front of House's door and put it on his coffee table, making sure that he would not trip on it. She also busied herself in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes that House had left when he went on vacation. The hospital could wait for a bit, she had been in way to early anyways, a call from Foreman telling her he quit, and would spend his two week notice working for in the neurology department, had rudely awoken her and brought her to the hospital.

When she finished she filled a glass of water and walked into House's bedroom. He was sound asleep curled in his bed. She smiled at his sleeping figure. She loved to watch him sleep, it was the breathing in and out, it was calming. Setting the glass on the night stand, she grabbed his jeans and shirt off the floor. Cleaning the pockets out she set the contents on the table, and than threw the jeans and t-shirt in the hamper in the corner of House's room. Before she left she scrawled a note for him to call her when he woke. He was technically still on vacation, so she could not make him come into work, nor would she. But there were something's that would have to be taken care of since Foreman had quit.

She was on her way out the door when she heard the pain cry from the bedroom. It was enough to make her drop her bag and the front door and rush back to House's room.

House was sitting up in the bed, clutching his right leg, his face pale with a sheen of sweat, anguish clear on his features. The pain was all encompassing that the did not even notice Cuddy in the room with him.

Cuddy had to grab his chin and pull it so he had to look at her, "Where do you keep your morphine House?"

He was going to tell her that he didn't have any when his leg spasmed, and started to cramp even more, the mucles constructing even tigheter than he thought they could. "Top shelf bookcase".

Cuddy rushed from the room, grabbing a chair she kicked her shoes off and climbed up looking behind the books she found the grey metal box. Rushing back to House's side she found him curl din the bed, still clutching his leg.

She moved quickly administering morphine through an injection. Sitting on the bed with him, she gently ran her fingers through his sweaty hair watching him as the drug slowly took over, relaxing him once again.

"Thank you." His voice was hitched with the residue of pain.

She wanted to give him a lecture about having the illegal substance in his apartment, b ut she understood why he kept it, for times like just now. When the pain became too much, and he could not deal with it with vicodin only.

"How was your trip?" She asked noticing that he was still rubbing his leg. The pain should have disappeared completely, but from the looks of it, it had not. She did not want to leave until she was sure he was ok. Which meant engaging him in conversation.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine." House said. What he wanted to do was roll over putting his back to Cuddy, but he did not think his leg could take the movement. Her touch was driving him insane, so gentle so soft, more than he deserved. He had been right in pushing her away, he would have only ruined her life and left her as miserable as he was. Foreman was right he made everyone around him miserable.

"I want to make sure you really are fine." She said noticing how he stiffened at her touch.

"Besides being a miserable bastard all is peachy. Now leave." He had no conviction in his demand.

"You can be a miserable bastard House, but you are also a good doctor and a good friend." She smiled down at him, "Just ask James sometime. Foreman doesn't know you, and whatever he said I can assure you he was wrong about you. He only see's what he wants to see in people, and he rarely takes the time to look past his initial reaction. And you never get the entire picture of a person from first reactions."

House looked up at her, he had a smartass comment he wanted to make, but decided not too. Lowering his head back to the bed he allowed himself to relax under her gentle touch.

"What scared you before?"

"Did you use some of that morphine on yourself because you are talking nonsense."

"When you pushed me away, what scared you?" She felt him tense, they both knew he could try and lie, but she would not accept it. They both knew she had been right, his tensing was the dead giveaway.

God it seemed stupid what the catalyst had been for him pushing her away. A fucking dream, something he never believed in. Dreams were just dreams, the brains way of resting, images popped into a person conscious because the neurons were rapidly firing during REM sleep. But that dream had scared him, had been a harbinger of the ills to come if he stayed with her.

"House I would never intentionally hurt you. And I don't want you to change." She spoke in his silence, "I'm not Stacey. I know exactly who you are, and yet I still love you. I tried to hate you, but that never seems to work."

"You did a good job." House said laughing at the screaming matches they had the week before his vacation.

"If you really do not like me, and really were just being nice than fine I'll understand. But I know better than that House. You got scared, and I think I understand why. I am not going to leave you, and if we do eventually find that we are better at just being friends, I will not let it interfere with work. I know I did a bad job at it last week, but I am only human."

House continued to say nothing, the only thing that gave him away was his breathing was not shallow enough to be asleep yet.

"What I am asking for is one more chance."

"I slept with a woman last week." House said, hoping that would be enough to push Cuddy away. "Someone I meant from a friend of the family."

"I don't care about that House. We were not together." Cuddy said she could tell it meant nothing to him, he was just trying to get her to run away again.

"You don't care that I slept with some stranger right after I broke up with you?"

"No." She said honestly. "Can we go out for a drink tonight to talk? I really would like to give us a chance." She had made her case, now all she could do is wait.

"I'll call you when I wake up." He said yawning, he was relaxed enough to sleep again.

"Good night House."

"Good morning Cuddy." He said smiling as he closed his eyes. He was scared, scared out of his mind that he would hurt her, but he knew pushing her away would only hurt her more, and he could not do that to her. Maybe it was the morphine, maybe it was the exhaustion, but he was willing to give it a shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for reading this very long never ending story. This is the final chapter. Ijust updated everything I had and didn't read most of it. But the last update was chapter 24 so new stuff should start at Chapter 25. Sorry for how long it took real life is more important research to be done, articles to get published, an academic world to be taken by storm. **

**Chapter 30**

House woke up sometime that evening, feeling rested he slowly climbed out of his bed. His leg was being cooperative, only throbbing in pain, and not sending shooting pain through his thigh to his spine. What woke him? He had woken because of something, but now he was not sure what it was. Getting out of bed he pulled on a pair of flannel pants, and a t-shirt before walking out of his room. The sound of the television, that was what woke him. He did not turn that on, at least he did not remember turning it on.

Wilson was sitting on his couch when he heard House coming down the hallway he called out, "nice to see you are finally awake."

House moved to the couch, sitting next to Wilson who was already helping himself to a beer.

"Don't you have a hotel room to go to?" House asked not caring that Wilson was there, but he felt like giving the other man a hard time.

Wilson frowned, did House not want him here. He had heard of what Foreman had said to House, and for that he hated Foreman. If the young doctor had been at work that day, Wilson would have chewed him out. The man knew nothing of his best friend, he was too arrogant to look past what House presented. "Yes I do."

"I can't believe you still haven't found a place."

"It's difficult I've been busy." Wilson tried to argue, but they both knew it was useless. "Actually

I talked to your landlord today. I guess the apartment next door is going to be available soon. The old woman is going to a nursing home."

"Cool."

"Seriously? I figured you'd have a problem with me moving next door."

"Nope I can be your guest for supper and than you can't make me do the dishes." House said smiling.

Wilson groaned at that idea. "So you really are ok with it?"

Before House could answer there was a knock on the door.

Wilson was the one who got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see Cuddy standing there.

She smiled at him as he moved aside to let her in. "You aren't ready yet?" She said when she saw House sitting in his flannel pants.

"I thought I'd go like this."

"Go get ready!" Cuddy said glaring at him, hiding the smile that threatened to creep onto her face.

"Yes ma'am. Wilson you should thank me for dating her. She's a dominatrix and I don't think you could handle her punishments. Though I got to keep her away from Chase, he likes that stuff."

Wilson just stood there smiling at his friend trying to hide shock.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to get the whip and chains out. And don't have to worry about Chase, I don't like pretty boys."

"But Wilson is a pretty boy!"

"Am not!" Wilson said.

"You blow-dry your hair." Cuddy said, "You are a pretty boy."

House laughed, "Give it up Wilson, you are."

"I can see I'm not welcome here." Wilson said feigning anger. "I'll just go back to my hotel. And if you are going to be my guest from now on, than you can help me move when the time comes."

"But my leg!" House tried.

"You can carry the light things." Wilson left after that, saying goodbye to Cuddy.

"Wilson's moving finally?" She called down the hallway to where House was dressing.

"Next door. So I can hear him caring all the time." House said his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.

He finally emerged from his bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a Door t-shirt.

Cuddy drove them to a restaurant with a decent bar. They never talked about what scared House, she tried to bring the subject up but he just changed the subject. By the end of the night they fell into their old pattern, when they were dating. He seemed relaxed, and it was when he got home that he finally told her about the dream, by than he was drunk enough to have the courage to share with her. He expected her to laugh at him and call him pathetic, but she never did. Instead she just kissed him.

"Make me one promise." She said pushing his hands that were trying to sneak up her blouse away.

"What's that? I'm not having a three some with Chase no matter what you promise me."

"Talk to me." She said, "And don't make decisions for the both of us, when it comes to our relationship. I'm a big girl House. I think I've proven that by loving you."

"Which makes me think that you are mentally insane." He answered in a sarcastic voice but they both knew he was being serious. He could not understand how a woman like Cuddy could love him.

She shut him up by kissing him. It would take time to earn his full trust, but she had gotten farther than most people. He opened up to her sometimes, and that was more than she could ask for now.

"You never promised me." She said pulling away again getting a groan from him.

"I promise." He said moving forward again, only to be pushed back by Cuddy.

"Say it all. I'm not letting you weasel out later due to a loophole or clause."

"I promise to talk to you before making decisions for both of us regarding our relationship. Happy now? Can the miserable bastard get his treat?"

"You are a miserable bastard, but Foreman is wrong about you." And once again before he could protest she kissed him.

They were together again, and House would attempt to fight off his fears, he could not promise her he would never get scared again, and not try to push her away. But he would try to keep him promise of talking to her when it happened. Maybe she was crazy, but that was not his problem. If she liked him, he would go with it. Who wouldn't with the twins, and the tanker ass? They were now his twins and his tanker ass, which also just happened to have a beautiful face that he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a month later, Wilson was moving into his apartment. His newest girlfriend happen to be someone he meant at a fundraiser, a lawyer at the hospital. Stacey had introduced them, and he instantly clicked with her. She had gone out with him multiple times, even daring enough to handle going out with House and Cuddy a few times. Mandy seemed to be able to handle House and his sarcasm. There were a few times that Wilson and Cuddy just sat back and watched the two go at it, throwing sarcastic comments back and forth. The two seemed to enjoy it, making it into a competition that always ended with Cuddy stepping in, distracting House by kissing him.

House was sitting on Wilson's couch a beer in hand watching as Mandy and Wilson brought stuff in. Cuddy was on her way with another car load of things.

"You could help you know?" Mandy said, she was moving in with Wilson. It was fast, but she loved the man even if she had been worried about his previous three marriages.

"I could but I don't want to hurt the leg you know."

"Crippled card, nice!"

"Thanks." House said smiling. He got up when Cuddy walked in and started helping her with what she was carrying in.

"Go get a room you two!" Mandy said when House's hand slipped up the back of Cuddy's shirt.

"Wilson you got your bed set up yet?" House asked getting a smack from Cuddy.

"Get to work Greg or I am going to up your clinic hours!" Cuddy said moving away from him.

"Not fair!" House said.

"Well life isn't fair my dear Greg." Cuddy smiled at him, "And you know how much like you when your hot and sweaty."

House raised his eyebrows and smiled, he went to work after that, with the promise of a treat to come.

Wilson watched his friend, and saw a glimpse of the House he once knew. The House that allowed himself to find happiness, occasionally. House was never a happy go lucky guy, but there were times where he would allow himself to be happy for longer than a few hours. Wilson watched his boss and his best friend kiss, and he knew in that moment that it would last. The two would be together as long as they were alive. They adored each other, and knew how to handle the other ones quirks. He was happy for them both, and for once he was truly happy with someone who was not needy, as House had told him. Mandy was a well adjusted individual and not the typically needy woman. It was a plus she liked House. Maybe he too could find happiness with her.

THE END (seriously sorry if it seems sudden but this is 204 pages long! So seriously the end!)

**A/N;** One last note, might be a sequel or possible just a new story, but probably not till December and even then I have to see how far I've come in my latest research project.


End file.
